The witches of Meryton
by maddyv
Summary: What if magic was a part of life? The Bennet family live near Meryton, in a world where many people have the ability to wield magical power the Bennets have plenty. Elizabeth feels an immediate interest in the powerful Mr Darcy but his opinions are not friendly and her interest soon turns to disgust. A fantasy twist on a classic tale. Now complete, sequel in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fan fiction-ers**

so since my last book I have read a lot and been working on this new story. For anyone who left a review on my other stories after I finished them I thank you, I have gone back over them and appreciate the messages. Those of you who have followed my stories before know that I have a fairly quick update schedule and I hope to keep it up with this story.

this is my pre mentioned fantasy based pnp, the story follows JA closely, for the most part, with some notable differences. Any scene that I felt would have gone as the great JA wrote them I have not re-written, so if a scene is missing or brief you can assume it happened as she wrote it. I did struggle with terminology, I try to write a regency based prose but some of the terminology is more modern than that. Apologies and if you have suggestions for more authentic terminology I am happy to hear them.

i will explain some of my thoughts on my magical theory as I go, if you want or need clearer explanations feel free to review with the question or pm me. Without further ado I present ... The witches of Meryton

 **Chapter 1 - In which we find out the important parts of first impressions, as seen by others.**

The small town of Meryton in Hertfordshire was all abuzz with the news of the impending arrival of a new tenant to the Netherfield estate. The news was that he was a gentleman from the north, with a large fortune, and all the mamas of the area were a flutter with the expectation that he would marry one of their daughters.

None more so than Mrs Bennet of Longborn, who had five such daughters, to encourage in to matrimony.

The families of Bennet and Lucas, who shared a strong bond, met to discuss such matters. Although none of the older, and more sensible ladies, would admit that they were gossiping. They were merely meeting to discuss current affairs as any well bred young lady was want to do!

"What says Mrs Bennet to the news Lizzie?"

"Oh you know mama" and in a high pitched voice she added "why he may fall in love with my daughters so you, Mr Bennet, must visit him"

Jane and Charlotte laughed although Jane added

"That is unkind Lizzie"

"I was quoting verbatim my lovely Jane, it cannot be mockery if it is true"

Jane mock scowled at her sister

"Do you think him magical?"

"I am sure mama does not care either way, as long as the news of his fortune is accurate" Elizabeth answered Charlotte's question.

"Even Mrs Bennet would rather you wed someone from a magical lineage? So as not to lose the chance of passing on our gifts?"

"I am sure you are correct Charlotte" Jane put in

Elizabeth almost scoffed but checked herself "she would be satisfied with a distant relative I fear."

"And you Lizzie?"

"Well I would like to pass on my gifts of course, and I am not sure I could tolerate someone who is non magical if they looked down on magic, as so many do. His fortune I believe was made in trade and you know that many with magical gifts are managing to make their fortunes with a little help, shall we say? We may be lucky and find he is gifted."

"And you Jane?"

"I am sure he will be a charming neighbour regardless. Do you know if he brings someone with him to keep house?"

"I thought I heard mama say that he was to bring a sister, but I am not certain. When father visited him he was alone but to go to town to bring a group of friends for the assembly"

Elizabeth smiled "mama will be happy"

Just then the younger girls let out a shriek, Lydia had been playing with sparks again, her favourite pastime since her come out when she was allowed to display such tricks, and had almost set fire to the rug again.

"Lydia, not indoors for heavens sake" Lizzie admonished, for possibly the hundredth time.

Both Lydia and Kitty had developed their skills only far enough to do a few party tricks and were content to not study any more. Lydia could make sparks and Kitty could gust wind mostly, it seemed, to knock things over. Neither showed any inclination to develop their skills further.

Charlotte sprinkled some water from a nearby jug to put out the embers and the Bennet sisters rose to take their leave, there were some insincere apologies muttered by the youngest two sisters and Lizzie apologised on their behalf. Charlotte waved them off and wished her friends farewell.

Charlotte was only slightly magical. She had a small amount of talent in all areas but no special talent in any one. It was commonly believed that these sorts of magical blood lines were dying out and indeed her mother had a spark of magic in her aura but seemed unable to actually wield any. Although it was far from proven the theory was that if a family was showing signs of the blood line dying out there would likely only be a few more generations of any magic.

Her father was a water wizard and had, after some work to save the town during a storm, had been recognised by the queen and knighted. He had subsequently sold his business and set up in a house to be friendly to the whole town. He had never resented his children's minimal magical talent but Charlotte had felt that he sometimes would have liked one of them to show more aptitude and so felt that magic in a partner in life was very important, to give her children he best chance of having some.

.

Elizabeth walked back to her family home with her sisters to the same scene they had left a few hours earlier. Mrs Bennet continued to lament the fact that Mr Bennet refused to visit Mr Bingley and so her girls would never be introduced. It wasn't until the morning of the assembly that Mr Bennet announced that he had in fact visited. The railing, wailing and general chaos was predictable and what he had been hoping for to furnish his evenings amusement. Eventually the five girls and their mother managed to get ready and the Bennet ladies set off for the assembly in high spirits.

Merriment was underway when the party from Netherfield appeared and the whole room turned to look. Elizabeth felt a little sorry for the new comers given that almost every eye in the room was turned towards them.

"Two ladies and three gentlemen after all, do you know who they are Charlotte?" She turned away purposely.

"The ladies are Mr Bingley's sisters I believe, the taller one is the youngest and unmarried, the other lady is married to the gentleman to her left, a Mr hurst"

"And the other gentleman?" Elizabeth tried to hide her curiosity but the gentleman in question was tall and handsome and gave off an aura of power that she could not help but be drawn to

"A Mr Darcy"

At this point Mrs Bennet bustled up "oh girls, Mr Darcy did you say Charlotte? Yes indeed, he is a gentleman from the north with a large estate. Bingley's wealth is nothing to his. Ten thousand a year. And very likely more."

"Mama, have you learnt of their magical talent?" Elizabeth asked in a quiet voice. Magic was not greatly predominant in Meryton and it was considered poor manners to talk openly of it, of course Elizabeth felt it was poor manners to talk openly of wealth and connections too but her mother did not seem to adhere to propriety often.

"Oh yes dear, the Darcys are strongly magical and the Bingley's have magic too although I am unsure of the specific talents. I do not know about Mr Hurst girls, not that we should care about him"

Elizabeth wanted to answer that she was always happy to meet magical people, and indeed new neighbours, but Mr Bingley at that point began making his way over and she did not wish to make a scene.

The introductions were made and Bingley wasted no time in soliciting Jane's had for the next dance. His friend was not so considerate and completely ignored Mrs Bennet's hints that he should ask someone to dance. Coupled with a slight on her looks that Elizabeth overheard later that evening she decided that the pull that she had initially felt must be nothing more than curiosity and laughed over his slight with spirit.

.

The Netherfield party, on returning home, had many a differing opinion on the Meryton assembly.

"I have never met with pleasanter people or prettier girls in my life. I understand that the Bennet ladies are in the magical way too"

"You shock me Bingley" Darcy was quick to respond "i met with little beauty, no breeding and could detect very little magic at all"

"Well they would hardly display such things at a dance Darcy"

"Yes but I can detect such things. Collectively the group had very little"

"Indeed" Caroline was quick to disparage her new neighbours "I believe Miss Bennet was very sweet, but not at all like ladies from town. But the rest were intolerable, her mother was so loud and brash. I heard Eliza Bennet described as a famous local witch, did you detect nothing in her Mr Darcy?"

"Her power was minimal at best. Her mother was more powerful than her, and likely more witty"

Caroline and Louisa laughed at his joke.

"Darcy, you barely spent any time with any of them, you can hardly judge their talent from such a quick association. And you will not make me think less of Miss Bennet." Bingley quick to defend the charming and beautiful lady he had met that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - When a second look can change everything.**

There was little time in the Bennet household for talk of the dance, for everyone was tired. Elizabeth made sure to talk with Jane the morning after.

"He was just what a young man ought to be Lizzie. Sensible, good humoured and with such happy manners."

"And handsome too" teased Lizzie "which a young man ought to be if he possibly can"

"Yes." She smiled happily at the memory "He is magical too, which I know you will approve of" Jane nudged her sister

"Indeed I do" Lizzie cried with mock solemnity "did you compare talents?"

"He has studied all of them at university but his talent is in water magic."

"Water to your wind, like uncle and aunt gardener. They pair rather well"

"Lizzie, you know it does not matter, and in their case uncle has the wind and aunt the water"

Lizzie laughed. "I know, I was only saying"

"Mr Bingley did mention that Mr Darcy is very powerful, although he did not say in which field"

"I am sure he is. He certainly acted like we were all beneath him"

"Oh Lizzie, you are not upset by his comment are you? It was not meant to be heard I am sure"

"I am certain he did not care if it was. He did not temper his voice. And meant to be heard or not, it was a most ungenerous comment"

"Indeed it was, poor Lizzie, to be only tolerable!"

"The insufferable pride, how much he must have to come in to a new place no act that way"

"Oh Lizzie, it must have been difficult for him, so many new people. He is also rich and well connected, perhaps he could be allowed some pride?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, Jane was always so kind in the face of incivility.

"I may have been able to forgive his pride had he not mortified mine."

They both laughed and returned to the house as Charlotte had come to visit and they both knew Mrs Bennet would not pass up the opportunity of gloating about Jane's two dances with Mr Bingley again.

.

The whole party found themselves at Lucas lodge within a few days and Elizabeth was particularly happy to see Jane and Mr Bingley getting on remarkably well. So engrossed was she in watching her sister she did not notice that she was becoming an object of admiration in the eyes of his friend.

Mr Darcy was a powerful earth wizard and used his talent wisely for the good of his estate. He had become steady friends with Bingley at Cambridge, where they both had studied each of the strings of magic. Both developed an ability to use all the types of magic, as nearly everyone who had any magic could, but Darcy exceeded Bingley in all but water magic. Darcy was most talented in earth magic and showed an affinity with fire also. It was well known that the more power you had in the elements the more likely you were to be able to use other forms of magic, such a spell casting or extra sensory perception. Darcy, being talented in two elements, had a few of these powers, one of these he enjoyed using regularly was e ability to see a persons aura and extend that vision to being able to tell their main power and the level of power they had.

At first he had barely noticed any magic in the people of Hertfordshire and he had not noticed much in the way of beauty. On this occasion he was slightly more comfortable with his surroundings, for despite being rich and powerful he was uncomfortable in the presence of strangers. He started to relax more and as a result could read his surroundings with more accuracy. Magical aura can appear like a glow surrounding someone, occasionally flashes of colour could be seen if someone has a particular ability in one area. The strength and size of the glow was indicative of level of power. He noticed that the Bennets were all possessed of power, the younger girls looked like they had good levels of power but their auras were erratic, as if untrained. Elizabeth clearly had the most of all of them, as he looked at her she caught his eye and the power that she was radiating flared slightly and then dimmed to a more normal hum, still more than the surrounding people, but less than he had thought earlier.

He pondered the enigma, could she moderate the power she exuded? It was quite a skill to be able to manipulate ones own aura, not something he could do. Essentially you had to wrap your power in a blanket of power, using layers to mask the total output that outsiders could read. Darcy was sure she could not have that level of power coupled with training so he assumed he was mistaken in his original estimation. Maybe she was stood next to someone who had power and his reading was of the both of them.

During his examination he could not help but notice the expression in her eyes. They were dark but had flashes of colour in them. They clearly bespoke intelligence and knowledge both magical and benign. Her figure was examined next and he acknowledged that it was light and pleasing and she was exceptionally graceful in her movements. He felt himself to be attracted to her and he started to feel that she might be someone worth getting to know.

In a step towards getting to know her he began to attend to her conversation with others.

The little community of Hertfordshire was overjoyed to have been joined by a militia and the gentlemen soldiers were a welcome addition to the ladies. The local gentry, unfortunately, had an abundance of daughters and very few gentlemen and so the matching of the numbers was most welcome.

Elizabeth knew that magic was welcomed in the armed forces and so the most powerful were usually recruited in to the navy or the regulars. However she was keen to continue her study of people and magic and so welcomed new people to observe. She was stood with Charlotte and Sir William, as she knew it was the best way to be introduced to newcomers, and so ended up in conversation with the colonel and his new wife.

They started by discussing the weather and the state of the roads and Elizabeth used the inane conversation to cover her inspection.

Mrs Forester was young and silly and reminded Elizabeth of her sisters. She had some power but Elizabeth felt her power was oddly fluctuant. She knew that fluctuations like this could mean one of a few things. She herself could cover her power and if done poorly could leave her magical signature with these similar inconsistencies. She had managed to counteract this by wrapping more power around herself which effectively masked her power, although she sometimes slipped if she became distracted, as she had earlier in the evening.

Other reasons for a magical signature like this was an overuse of limited power, which effectively drained the user and so they exuded less, but the magic would return and so would leave an odd signature.

The final reason, which Elizabeth concluded was true in this case, was at the user had more potential than they had tapped. Every person had a limit on their abilities but only study and practice would allow them to reach that potential. For most people it only took a short amount of training to access all their power, for most people were fairly limited. For the more powerful it could take years. Elizabeth figured Mrs Forester was similar to Kitty and Lydia. They had studied enough to do some parlour tricks but had no interest in furthering their abilities.

She turned her study to Colonel Forester. He had a stronger power, but also seemed irregular. She deduced he likely used his powers regularly, as part of training his officers, and so was in the category of slightly drained. She decided she had been silent long enough

"Do you camp in Meryton to subdue the discontented populace sir, or do you defend us from the French?" Elizabeth laughingly joined.

"Neither ma'am I hope. My soldiers are in need of training, and my officers are in need of society"

"Indeed? And is your training traditional or modern?"

"We do both magical and non magical training drills. About a quarter of the soldiers have some power. Maybe half of the officers. I would be remiss if I only trained in one aspect of warfare"

"Indeed, I understand Wellington himself to be a keen advocate of magical training"

"Indeed he is"

Elizabeth felt she had asked enough questions on this subject. An over interest in magical activity was deemed un-ladylike

"I hope once you are settled that you would consider a ball, If you are looking for society?"

"Do you think a ball would be well received?"

"Oh a ball, I love a ball" Mrs Forester giggled

"Who is talking about a ball?" Lydia unceremoniously butted in to the conversation "I would love a ball, but maybe we can dance now!" She pronounced before dragging Kitty and some young officers off to arrange some dancing.

Sir William assured Lydia there would be dancing later and for now the matter was dropped, much to Elizabeth's relief.

She found herself in a conversation with Charlotte when she noticed Mr Darcy approach them again, as if to listen. Elizabeth turned to Charlotte and said very quietly

"What can he mean by standing so close again? He listened to my whole conversation with Colonel Forester. I cannot understand it. It is like he is trying to find more reasons to censure me"

"Perhaps he admires you?"

"Unlikely Charlotte, you heard what he said about me"

They were silent for a minute before Elizabeth decided she could not tolerate him hovering and turned to confront him

"Do you not think I expressed myself well to Colonel Forester just now Mr Darcy?"

"With great energy. But dancing is a subject that is often important to ladies"

"You are sever upon us"

"I thought your interest in his magical training to possess equal energy"

"No doubt you likewise disapprove of enthusiasm for such subjects"

He looked ready to reply but Charlotte, fearing a heightened discussion, intervened.

"I see my father indicating it is time to open the instrument, and you know what follows Elizabeth"

Elizabeth sighed "you are a strange thing by way of a friend, you know my vanity has not taken a musical turn yet you insist on coercing me whenever a crowd appears. I am sure there are many here who are used to hearing more superior players than myself"

Darcy did not miss the pointed look in his direction and would have replied had Elizabeth not turned to him and continued

"There is a saying save your breath to cool your porridge, I will save mine to swell my song." And she moved away with Charlotte leaving Mr Darcy more impressed with her than ever before.

She sang beautifully although her playing technique was not perfect. There was something in her air that Mr Darcy found almost enthralling and he could swear she was weaving magic in her words effectively casting a spell on the listeners, although he had never heard of such an ability. He looked around the room and saw most people were similarly affected.

When she was succeeded at the piano Darcy found himself contemplating her eyes, which seemed to show flashes of other colours whilst she was singing. It was thus employed that he was approached by Miss Bingley.

"I can guess your thoughts"

"I think not for I am contemplating the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow" immediately he chastised himself for voicing such a thought.

Caroline immediately questioned him on his object and he could do nothing but reply honestly which resulted in much teasing from Miss Bingley. He bore it well, using her reflections as a way of distracting himself from thoughts of the first woman to capture his attention so.

The evening deteriorated from there for Darcy. The younger Bennet sisters were loud and raucous and managed to bring some uncouth dancing to the mix. Darcy was momentarily distracted by Sir William pressing Elizabeth on him as a dance partner but she refused him, which only served to fuel his interest even after he felt that Caroline's ramblings had dampened them. He left thinking of a pair of fine eyes but very pleased that the company she kept was so beneath him.

He had always thought to make a marriage of mutual gain. Gain some alliances and perhaps add to the Darcy fortune. A wife with some power should help to assure him of children with the same. His uncle was hoping for some more family to support him in the House of Lords. He liked his life orderly and a marriage of affection had very little place in it. He had no desire to have his head turned by a pretty face, let alone one attached to a whole town of mortifying connections.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Where there are unexpected arrivals.**

The arrival of the militia had fuelled the conversation at Longborn. Every day Lydia and Kitty found out more of the officers connections, magical abilities or activities. Mr Bennet found his silly daughters amusing but Mrs Bennet, who was a lover of gossip, found her daughters most resourceful and nearly every meal was spent discussing their findings.

Lizzie and Jane tolerated their effusions and tried to bring at least some sensible conversation to the table on occasion.

"Father, has there been any more news about those witch hunts?" Said Lizzie one day, having got thoroughly tired of officer news

"Well they caught the ones responsible for the ratcliffe murders. But there were a few others that aren't as easy to blame on a single person"

"And were the victims all magic users?"

"Yes Lizzie, I am afraid so. That seems to be their only connection too"

"How dreadful" from Jane, who didn't feel that this conversation was any better than the one of officers.

"Oh why must you speak of such things Lizzie?" Her mother's voice cut in.

Elizabeth wanted to reply but was saved her impertinent remark by the arrival of a note from Netherfield.

Jane read the note and glowed with happiness until her mother snatched the note form her hand and read it for her.

"Oh Jane, how exciting to be so singled out. Such elegant hot pressed paper, and such lovely script."

Mr Bennet was looking perplexed

"Caroline has invited me to dine with her papa, might I have the carriage?"

"No" shrieked Mrs Bennet "for she says here the gentlemen are to dine with the officers. If you go on Nellie you may have to stay, for it looks like rain"

Mr Bennet gave a quizzical look out of the window, where the clouds were fairly light still but the tell tale signs of getting heavier were indeed there.

"Mama" a scandalised Jane "please papa, might I have the carriage?"

"Jane I am sure the horses are needed on the farm, are they not Mr Bennet?"

Jane looked imploringly at her father

"They are needed on the farm far oftener than I would like"

Elizabeth could not leave Jane alone for such negotiations "yes, but if they are not needed now that would help Jane, would it not"

It turned out that the horses were indeed occupied and so Jane was obliged to go on horseback. Elizabeth watched the sky with trepidation, employing some magic to delay the inevitable downpour. She managed to blow some clouds away and pull some of the moisture out of the air and was pleased to delay the rain for just under an hour. When she knew there was nothing else she could do she left the sky alone and, soon after, the rain came down. She just hoped she had given Jane enough time to get there.

Jane did not come home that night and Mrs Bennet was satisfied. Some of Elizabeth's work to delay the rain would have had the unfortunate side effect of prolonging the actual rains. As with any use of energy, there was always a price to pay.

The next morning brought a note from Jane, it was untidy and short but relayed that she was feeling very unwell and would not be coming home.

Elizabeth resolved to set out on foot to see to her. Her note did not suggest she was merely unwell but seemed to be unable to write more. Elizabeth was very worried.

The day was cold and the ground was wet but Elizabeth knew she did not mind either and she made good time on the walk to Netherfield.

Mr Darcy was outside taking a stroll before breakfast. He was an early riser and, for the most part, the Bingleys kept town hours. He was contemplating the arrival of Jane Bennet in to the house. He had got home to be informed that Jane had taken ill and was being cared for. He worried that she was scheming and was merely trying to catch a husband. He was grateful that she seemed to be targeting Bingley not himself, but then he would be less susceptible to such a thing.

He was just trying not to let his mind slip from one Bennet sister to another when he walked around a bush and came face to face with said other Bennet sister. Momentarily he was stunned, she was glowing with warmth and her skin was rosy and healthy. Her eyes held flashes of red and orange in as if her whole being was on fire. He was stunned.

"Miss Bennet"

She started and he noticed that her warmth seemed to vanish leaving a healthy complexion but the glow seemed to disappear. He could not account for the change but assumed she was merely startled.

"Mr Darcy. I have come to enquire after my sister"

"On foot?"

"As you see" she shivered at this point

"You are cold," he took a step towards her and held out a hand "here" and he drew on magic to create a small flame.

A ghost of a smile crossed her face "I did not know you had affinity for fire"

"My main affinity is earth but as you see I have some ability with fire also"

"Holding it is quite a skill, can you throw it?" Elizabeth did not know why she was forwarding a conversation with a man who disdained her, but her curiosity for magic was difficult to suppress

"Only a short way, my cousin has affinity for fire and can do many interesting things. Are you..., do you have an affinity with any specific element?" Darcy had been wanting to ask that question and was pleased for the opening. He had ability to read magic but for some reason he could not read Elizabeth's clearly. It frustrated him.

Elizabeth wanted to talk more on this subject, she found few of her friends in Meryton would openly chat about magic, and the novelty of speaking to someone new and powerful was one that was hard to resist. However his question reminded her what he thought of her 'tolerable appearances and meagre power' and she did not wish to discuss her own ability with him. She also remembered why she had come to Netherfield and decide to demure.

"I, um, that is my main ability is water, excuse me but would you show me to Jane?"

Darcy stood aside and continued to hold the fire in one hand, although it dimmed somewhat, and they walked towards the house together.

When Elizabeth walked in to Jane's room she gasped in shock. Her sister was pale and barely rousable, her magic was hardly discernible. Elizabeth was very concerned.

"Jane, Jane dearest, what happened?"

All she got was mumbling from her.

Elizabeth called for a maid and asked for some hot water and some things to help her make a tinsane and then left to find someone who could give her some answers. She found her way to the breakfast room.

"I do beg your pardon but I need to know what happened yesterday? I cannot get much from Jane. Please I am concerned"

The whole party was at breakfast and were quite surprised by Elizabeth's entrance

"Is Miss Bennet worse? She seemed only slightly affected this morning. We of course sent for your Mr Jones anyway"

Elizabeth recollected her manners

"I thank you. Could you tell me how long she was poorly?"

"When she arrived very wet and was tired straight away. We took her straight to the guest room where she slept. She did not seem feverish and so we waited to see if a nights sleep would put all to rights" Mrs Hurst could see how upset Elizabeth was and just thought to give her as much information as possible

"Forgive me, you say she was wet?"

"Yes quite wet through, why she came on horseback when it was raining I cannot imagine" Caroline gave her such a pointed look that Elizabeth had little doubt she thought she knew exactly why she was on horseback.

"How long had it been raining for by the time she arrived?"

Louisa answered, fearing what her sister would say "about an hour."

"That is not possible, she left almost an hour before it started"

There was silence in the room. Elizabeth thought to herself quickly.

"Might I request a few supplies? I have an idea for something that could help her."

Caroline answered coldly that anything she needed could be provided.

"My thanks. Pennyroyal, apple blossom, Rosemary, yarrow and chamomile if possible"

Mr Darcy frowned at the list. All herbs with considerable magical properties, the common link being healing or strength.

"Are you concerned she was attacked by magic?"

Elizabeth looked over at the gentleman who had been standing at the window effectively ignoring her

"I know not sir, but her magic is heavily depleted and I will do what I can."

He nodded at her noticing her eyes were dark.

Caroline called for a servant and gave instructions to obtain what Elizabeth needed. She bobbed a curtesy and left the breakfast parlour.

Immediately on her departure Caroline began.

"Can you believe her. To walk there miles or four or five miles in all that mud. Her petticoat must have been six inches deep in mud. I could hardly keep my countenance."

"I must say her petticoat quite escaped my notice, I thought she looked remarkably well. And her affection for her sister is most pleasing. I do hope Miss Bennet will be well soon" Mr Bingley was always happy to defend a pretty woman.

He missed the eye roll by Caroline, who turned to address Mr Darcy

"You saw her petticoat I am sure"

"I did"

"You would not want your sister to make such an exhibition"

"Indeed I would not"

"It shows a conceited sort of independence. I suspect this episode has affected your admiration for her fine eyes?"

"Not at all, they were brightened by the exercise"

Thankfully the conversation was silenced thereafter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n - I love the scenes at Netherfield, the misunderstandings seem obvious but totally can see how they would happen. I chose to write this story as a bit of a challenge, having never attempted anything fantasy before. Also most fan fiction doesn't try to cross the genre gap and I wanted to see if I could. I hope some of you like what I have done but I accept its a little more of an unusual taste in terms of story line. :)**

 **Chapter 4 the first night at Netherfield, in which accomplishment is decided upon**.

Elizabeth returned to her room and prepared the tea which she knew to contain magical restorative properties. She only managed to spoon a mouthful at a time in to Jane but once it was all gone she saw an improvement in her magic. Jane seemed to rest more comfortably and was tolerably improved by the time the apothecary came to see her. He left her some modern medicines and Elizabeth was happy to continue making hers also.

When three o clock came round Elizabeth felt she ought to go. Caroline had come to Jane's room to see how her friend was and Elizabeth was just talking to her about how and when to give the tinsanes. Jane, on hearing about Elizabeth's departure, became agitated and Caroline was forced to offer her a room. Caroline was secretly thinking that nursing Jane seemed like hard work and actually having Elizabeth would lessen her burden.

When Jane expressed such happy thankfulness she was forced to admit that it was for the best, and even felt a tolerably warm feeling towards Elizabeth. It only lasted until she left the room.

Elizabeth sat with Jane for a further few hours, reading from a book that had been provided. She was summoned to dinner at six and felt she could not ignore her host without being rude.

She joined the party for dinner and immediately felt underdressed for her gown, although pretty, was unadorned and clearly not of the taste of the current mistress of the house. She sighed in resignation and took her place between Mr Hurst and Mr Bingley.

Dinner was more interesting than she expected. Mr Bingley was kind and solicitous and she derived much amusement from Miss Bingley's attempts to keep Mr Darcy's attention on herself.

Once dinner was over she left the room to check on Jane, Miss Bingley began abusing her the moment she had departed.

"Her manners are so countrified. Such a mixture of pride and impertinence. She has no conversation, no style, no beauty. In short she has nothing to recommend her except for being an excellent walker!"

Louisa joined in. "Indeed. And her connections! I think I heard you say that their uncle is an attorney in Meryton?"

"Indeed. And another in trade in Cheapside"

"Perhaps we should call when we are next in town"

The sisters laughed gleefully at their little jest.

"They are still agreeable to me" Charles defended them

"Yes but it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world" Darcy replied.

The sexes separated and Caroline and Louisa paid a call upon Jane before retiring to the drawing room. Elizabeth stayed with Jane until she managed to get another cup of tinsane in her but then, on seeing her sleep well, felt she had to join the party downstairs.

On entering the drawing room she found the whole party at loo and was invited to join. She suspected they were playing high and declined, instead perusing the selection of books. She found a volume on magic and picked it up.

"Do you prefer reading to cards? That is rather singular" the longest sentence Elizabeth had heard from Mr Hurst all evening

"Miss Eliza despises cards, she is a great reader and takes pleasure in nothing else"

Elizabeth cried out in response "I deserve neither such praise nor such censure. I am not a great reader and take pleasure in many things"

"My collection is not large, but there are more books in the library if you wish Miss Elizabeth" Bingley was all kindness.

"My brother has very little attention for his library. Is that not so Charles. Your library is extraordinary Mr Darcy"

"It ought to be, it has been the work of many generations"

"And you yourself have added so much, sir"

Miss Bingley simpered and continued to praise Pemberley and Elizabeth found the conversation so diverting she hardly paid any attention to her book, which was one she had already read.

"How does Miss Darcy do since the spring, has she grown? Will she be as tall as I am?"

"She does well, she is a little taller than Miss Elizabeth I believe"

"So accomplished. Her playing on the pianoforte is exquisite. How does she do at the harp?"

Mr Darcy was saved from answering by Mr Bingley

"I find it commendable how so many young ladies can find time to be so accomplished"

"What can you mean Charles?" Caroline was not happy that her conversation was interrupted

"Why I hardly meet a lady who is not described as accomplished. They play, they sing, cover screens, have some magic and I know not what"

"Your list of accomplishments is far too commonly used as complete. But I cannot agree that most young ladies are accomplished. I know only half a dozen that meet the criteria" Mr Darcy was happy to turn away from Caroline, although the new direction of his gaze brought Elizabeth in to view, as she had moved to stand behind Mr Bingley at the table.

"You must comprehend a great deal in the word then" the lady in question asked, giving him permission to look upon her

"I do"

"Indeed" Caroline cried, not liking that she was not quite part of this conversation "no woman can really be considered accomplished unless she has a thorough knowledge of drawing, singing, dancing, the modern languages. She must also possess something in her air and her manner of walking, her tone of voice and address to really be considered accomplished"

"And to all that she must add some more substantial qualities. The improvement of her mind by reading, and the improvement of her magical talent by study and practice. I would not consider someone to be really accomplished unless they were proficient in at least one area of magic"

"I am no longer surprised at you knowing six accomplished women. I actually wonder at your knowing any."

"Oh you cannot be so severe on our sex Miss Bennet. You may not know many in the country, but there are many accomplished women of our acquaintance in town"

Elizabeth merely raised an eyebrow at such a declaration

"I am curious Mr Darcy, do you rate magical talents in any sort of order of importance?"

"Well, there are commonly accepted levels of magical abilities more than mere sparks I would say. It is thought that earth and fire are more powerful than wind or water. But I think that actual ability in whichever is ones field is more important than what one was blessed with"

"I see" she barely repressed the smile she longed to show and was fortunate that Mr Hurst called their attention to the game.

Not long after Elizabeth decided that she had shown enough politeness and wanted to return to her sister.

"I best check on Jane. Mr Bingley might I take you up on you offer of a book from your library? I would so like for something to read to Jane when she is awake enough"

"Of course" he proceeded to give her directions when Mr Darcy stood.

"I will show you. I would like to collect a book also. I am out of this game anyway."

Elizabeth was a little shocked but followed him out of the room.

"Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

Elizabeth frowned, she was not sure she would like to have more conversation with Mr Darcy, and she did not wish to give him ammunition to further his dislike of her.

"Maybe I should withhold my opinion until I have seen the library. Miss Bingley did not seem confident I would find much to my liking"

It was too dark for her to notice Mr Darcy smile and assumed his lack of response was censure for not having an opinion, or having one, who knew with that odious man.

When they entered the library she looked around and sighed. Unfortunately Miss Bingley was correct and the choice was limited.

She did find a section of old texts on magical histories and picked one she had not seen before. It would do for now. She also picked up a Shakespeare to read to Jane if she was awake later. She dropped a short curtesy to Mr Darcy and left without a word.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - thanks to deanna (I know you read my other stories too really pleased you are trying this one) mega, Doris and chrism for reviewing already. You guys always amaze me with your support of people like me on here. So thanks! And to anyone who has taken the time to read/enjoy my silly attempts at writing! You are all great!**

 **...,.,.**

 _A study of the elements and magical history,_

 _by m v m,_ _1687;_

 _Introduction_

 _For as long as there has been written word it has been known that humans have been gifted with the ability to control elements. Magic is part of human life but not all are gifted._

 _It has been estimated that about one in ten humans are born without magic, although over the last hundred years this has reduced from almost all of humans. Occasionally the passage of magical ability can be predicted. A family without magic will be very unlikely to have offspring who have the ability to use it. One can predict signs of deteriorating ability in a blood line, although these can be revived with a prudent choice of marriage partner. Beyond those observations the passage of magical ability is poorly understood and needs further study..._

 _."..._

 **Chapter 5 - chess**

Elizabeth spent the chief of the night in Jane's room and was pleased to see some improvement by the next morning. She was glad of the magical book for it turned out to be interesting. It was an old book, the introduction quoting levels of magical proficiency that had diminished somewhat which was an eye opener, was magic doomed? Most was information she knew but there was a section on threats to the magical lineage which she had never read before.

Elizabeth was distracted from her reading by the arrival of her mother and father, whom she had sent for.

Her mother fawned over Jane while Elizabeth drew her father away and spoke quietly to him

"Papa, I am concerned. Jane took almost two hours to reach the house on Nellie. She cannot account for this time as of yet. But she was tired from the moment she arrived in Netherfield. She could not have fallen ill so quickly. Also when I arrived her magic was almost completely depleted. I am worried about what could have happened"

Mr Bennet looked pained for a minute "Did she show any signs of attack?"

"No injuries papa"

"What has she said?"

"She cannot remember. She thinks she stopped on the way to help someone, but cannot recall who or what happened"

"Give her time and we can see what she remembers. I think it best we just wait and see."

Elizabeth frowned for a second. She was not sure what she wished her father would do, but something would surely be better than nothing.

Mrs. Bennet found Jane to be on the mend and so was quite happy for her to stay where she was. She was not quiet about expressing her wishes and by the time she left the drawing room, for she had insisted on visiting with the lady of the house before leaving, Elizabeth was blushing with shame. Her outbursts were nothing short of mortifying and the moment her family left she escaped to Jane's bedside to allow Caroline to abuse her relations freely.

The rest of the day passed much as it had before. Elizabeth spent most of the time in Jane's room. She had a visit from Caroline and Louisa who were remarkably agreeable. She read to Jane when she was awake and read the tome on magical history when she was asleep. When it came time for dinner Elizabeth was almost grateful for the change of scene.

After dinner the loo table did not appear, Miss Bingley understood that Mr Darcy did not care for cards that evening. Mr Hurst and Mr Bingley were at chess, Elizabeth noted it seemed to be the magical variety, Mr Darcy was writing a letter and Miss Bingley was watching his progress.

Elizabeth thought to do some needle work but found the conversation between Mr Darcy and Caroline so diverting she barely made any progress.

At first Caroline tried to complement the evenness of his writing, then the length of his letter or how charming they were. The whole conversation was so diverting that Elizabeth had to work hard to not laugh out loud in a most unladylike manner.

"Come now Bingley you are not paying attention, although you are still winning mind, maybe I should encourage inattention" Hurst grumbled after a conversation between Elizabeth and Darcy had pulled Bingley's attention away.

Elizabeth moved over to the chess board and watched as Bingley made a move that would mean check mate, unless Hurst's powers were better than she anticipated. They were not and the king was knocked over.

"Drat" hurst looked around sheepishly at the expletive, no one commented.

"I still am not sure I understand this game" Louisa pronounced from her position over her husbands shoulder.

Elizabeth noticed the eye roll from Mr Hurst, clearly this was a question she had asked many times.

"Darcy care to play?"

"Certainly, I was just finishing"

The board was reset and Elizabeth stood next to Louisa. "Would you permit me to explain things as the gentlemen are setting up? I am sure they can correct any misinformation"

Louisa looked at her with gratitude "most kind. Mr Hurst has tried on occasion but I cannot make head nor tails of the whole hing"

"Do you know the peices and how they move?" Louisa nodded "now you can see them glowing slightly?" Another nod "both Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy are infusing their pieces with magic. The king has none, the queen holds water energy, the bishop's fire, the Knights air and the rooks earth. The pawns hold whatever is the players preferred choice, usually their strongest power. The relative levels held in the pieces are dependant on the ability of the magician. A weak magician will only be able to infuse weak magic into their pieces."

Elizabeth noted that Mr Bingley was smiling and nodding along occasionally, Mr Darcy had barely glanced her way but she had noted a raised eyebrow at the beginning of her tutorial

"The game is played with the same moves and the same ultimate goal but pieces can defend themselves from an attack with their power. A powerful piece will defeat a weak one but there are some differences. Water will nearly always beat fire. Does that make sense?"

Louisa nodded and they watched one of Mr Darcy's earth pawns beat Mr Bingley's air ones.

"Strategy is important as you don't always want to attack with your strongest piece as it could leave it vulnerable, sometimes it is best to sacrifice the weaker pieces and drain the energy in your opponent."

Louisa smiled. "I understand much better now. I am not sure I have ever had it explained like that before. Would not the stronger magician always win?"

"They have a natural advantage. It does not always follow that the strongest would win, strategy is important too"

She narrowed her eyes at the board "Mr Bingley I would not move that one"

He looked up at her with a quizzical expression "care to explain?"

She gave her explanation and advice but too quietly for anyone else to hear. He did not look convinced but shrugged and turned back to the board.

He moved a piece to a position that took a pawn, using only a small amount of magic in the process. Darcy frowned

"That was foolish, and he moved to capture a well placed rook that was no longer protected

Bingley smiled "was it now"

He moved his knight to take Darcy's queen, Bingley's air magic easily defeating Darcy's water.

Darcy merely looked on in shock before looking up at Elizabeth.

"You did not say you played well."

"I did not claim any level of proficiency Mr Darcy, I just stated that I knew the game well enough to explain it. If you assumed I played poorly that is not something I could control"

"How good are you?"

She lifted one delicate shoulder "I play with my father and uncle. My father and I will often alter the power in certain pieces to even out the game, we like to test different strategy"

Darcy looked a little impressed "you mean you purposely reduce your power in your main playing piece to alter the balance?"

"Sometimes" Elizabeth said with a small smile at a private joke. Darcy fancied it was for gaining his attention.

The game was far more evenly matched now and Elizabeth soon after moved away. Bingley was asking her for advice too often and she laughingly said she should just play for him before taking her leave.

Darcy felt he wouldn't mind such a game but Elizabeth was not so inclined.

She returned to Jane's room to find her looking far more healthful than she had the past few days. She woke her up to get her to drink some broth and some tea and sat talking to her of the evening before she fell asleep again.

"Jane dear, do you remember the night that you came here?"

"Oh Lizzie, I have tried. I know you are worried that my magic was depleted. I do remember stopping for some reason, I may have heard a shout for help. But I cannot remember what happened thereafter"

Lizzie frowned, musing out loud. "If you got off the horse someone would have had to get you back on again. Although Miss Bingley said you were walking when you arrived, she mentioned how tired you looked. It seems unfathomable that you cannot remember. Someone managed to drain so much of your energy that you cannot remember the time but were functioning enough to walk. It speaks of considerable skill."

"Oh Lizzie, are you sure that is what happened?"

"Nothing else makes sense Jane. It would take time to drain you so precisely, and to get you back on the horse and on your way back to Netherfield. Otherwise there is almost an hour unaccounted for. What is your explanation?"

"If I became unwell I may not have directed Nellie well. She may have drifted and walked slowly and in a round about route"

"That explanation is surprisingly reasonable dear Jane, except it will not do for you. You did not feel the least bit poorly when you left Longborn. Also I am sure if she was unguided she would have eventually found her way home, not here!"

Jane acknowledged it was so but was reluctant to allow for lizzie's version events. She soon after expressed her desire to sleep and Elizabeth left her to her slumber and returned to her own room, a small frown persistent on her face as she contemplated the events that had put her in the house.


	6. Chapter 6

_A magical history,_

 _by m v m_

 _1687_

 _The elements._

 _There a four elements available for the use by any who have the ability to do so. Most with any magic in them can perform basic elemental manipulation. The following chapters will discuss these in more detail..._

 _Water_

 _Basic level. Moving drops of water about a surface, or through the air if small enough. Ripples across an expanse of water are also fairly simple to achieve._

 _Higher levels. Similar effects but with larger expanses of water..._

 **chapter 6 - in which the importance of higher education is decided, or not.**

Darcy was feeling just as unsettled as the lady in the guest wing, but for a very different reason. Elizabeth was intoxicating him. Her very presence in this house was distracting. Even now, sat in the library, he fancied he could smell her light perfume lingering in the air. Her smile and the look in her eyes as she sported with Caroline was causing him to feel like he needed admission to bedlam.

To make matters worse, he spent so much time and energy trying not to look at her that he was becoming positively distracted. Twice in the course of the day Bingley had had to call his attention as he was so focussed on not looking her way. It was embarrassing. He knew that she would be leaving soon and made a resolution to show no signs of interest for the next day or so, Caroline was becoming positively boorish in her insinuations.

.

The next day dawned clear and Jane felt she was well enough recovered to leave her room for some time in the evening which Elizabeth took as a great sign. They even felt that she may be able to remove on the following day and Elizabeth sent a note to her mother requesting the carriage after church but received a most definite negative in response.

It was resolved between the sisters that they would petition for use of the Bingley carriage.

The day passed well enough. Elizabeth managed to spend some time walking, she had thought she would be subjected to Mrs Hurst's company but after encountering Mr Darcy walking with Miss Bingley she managed to get away from the three of them. She laughed as she skipped away. The look on Mr Darcy's face was priceless. She was somewhat mollified to realise that he was just as uncomfortable in the Bingley sister's company as he was in hers. Still she would rather walk alone and she thought the look of disappointment on his face was more likely related to him not being able to get away rather than her removing herself.

Dinner brought little pleasure for Elizabeth, except the anticipation of bringing Jane downstairs shortly. Caroline had monopolised most of the conversation. Mr Darcy her intended audience.

"Did I tell you of my dear friend Lady Whiston? Her adorable little girl is showing great promise of magic. Of course her son, the little viscount, already shows some signs. I understand that their union of two earth magic users is looked upon as being most fortunate for the production of magical children"

She fluttered her eyelashes at Darcy who was looking steadfast at his plate. Elizabeth almost giggled but managed to cover it with a delicate cough. Unfortunately it served to bring her in to Miss Bingley's notice.

"Miss Eliza, pray tell me, what types of magic do your parents favour?"

She was a little startled to be addressed so. Of course discussion of magical talent as an accomplishment was not unusual, particularly amongst the exacting standards of the ton, it was just less openly spoken of in Hertfordshire. Most everyone knew each other's talents, and those who had very little, and only those who had been actually helpful were praised for it.

"My mother has only developed the minimum in each category so it is difficult to say which she bears an affinity to. She is quite content with her parlour tricks, I think it likely air is her favoured element but as I said it is hard to tell. My father is quite good at water magic and did seem to do well developing his fire also, I think his university declared him duel talented. It seems to me that all young men wish to develop fire above the others. I wonder if it is the ability to burn that keeps men's attention so? Mr Hurst what is your opinion?"

Mr Hurst looked vacant, mumbled something and returned to his food.

Caroline was not to be distracted "I understand that your mother's sister and brother are completely non magical. That is concerning"

Elizabeth did not wish to rise to the bait "my mother sister is unable to use the small amount of magic she has, but my mother's brother, who lives in London, has some quite impressive skills"

"The one in trade?" She sneered, as if his magic was unimportant due to this fact, conveniently forgetting her origins once again.

Elizabeth bit her tongue to modify her reply.

"Indeed." She decided to challenge on a different point, choosing her battle wisely "I'm curious Miss Bingley. Where do you get your information regarding couplings and the likelyhood of having magical offspring?"

It took Caroline a moment to catch up with the change "oh well it's just common knowledge I believe. I probably learnt it at the seminary, where I developed my earth magic, which is of course superior. They were very thorough in their magical training"

"Really? I had understood from magical research that it wasn't the specific talents that aided procreation but more to do with the underlying level of power. The more powerful the magician the more likely to have children of power. But of course like any inherited characteristic there are always anomalies."

She saw that Bingley was following the conversation like a tennis match, a small smile on his face.

"Mr Bingley, you must have had access to excellent tutors at Cambridge, is that not so? Do you have an opinion on magical pairings?"

Bingley spent a minute extolling the virtues of his university, conveniently forgetting to answer the question.

Elizabeth decided this was an opportunity to ask about a subject she was interested in but had limited knowledge of due to the rarity of it being mentioned in books.

"And what say you about the likely presence of people who can use all strains of magic?"

Bingley exchanged a glance with Darcy, who was the one to speak up

"You mean full magicians?" Elizabeth nodded "they don't exist"

"Really? That is a very certain statement Mr Darcy, was it also taught to you as Miss Bingley's statement was taught to her?"

He did not miss the slight upturn of her lips which displayed her amusement with the conversation. He had actually been following it closely, although he feigned disinterest of course, Miss Bingley's statement was ludicrous, naturally.

"I do not pretend to know what is taught at ladies seminaries. However the information at Cambridge is of the highest order"

Elizabeth's face twitched in a frown, although the amusement was still there. When she realised he would not say any more she prodded again.

"But surely such an exhaulted establishment would teach about these people, even if it was only historical?"

"Well of course there are writings that suggest that humans had that sort of power long ago. They were often people of great importance, I believe. I say they don't exist as there has not been a recorded case of one for over two hundred years. Every magical being that attends any sort of teaching establishment is recorded as to his or her affinity and likely ability. It is rare enough to find someone with more than one affinity"

She suppressed the smirk "like yourself"

"Yes I am one such blessed individual"

"What do you think would happen if a full magician were discovered?"

Bingley and Darcy exchanged glances again

"I am sure they would be expected to serve their country. The additional powers that come with mastering all four elements are believed to be numerous. I am sure any such gentleman would be of great use against the French, for example."

Elizabeth nodded and they were interrupted by Caroline rising to signal the end of the meal, having got bored by a conversation she was not part of.

Elizabeth excused herself to attend Jane to the drawing room.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N - good morning guys. I tend to post in twos, two chapters at a time. I hope that doesn't confuse too many people. this story is almost completely written so it's just a case of editing, adding to the bits I'm not happy with and then posting. My aim is to post daily but it depends on RL._**

 ** _Thanks to all my readers/reviewers. I hope you enjoy the story. I have really liked writing this one, it's been quite fun writing a whole set of magical lore. Definitely an interesting challenge for me. :)_**

 ** _._**

 _A magical history,_

 _by m v m, 1687;_

 _The elements. continued.._

 _earth_

 _Basic level, a manipulation of the earth. Lighter earth particles can be moved, rolled or occasionally lifted._

 _Higher levels. The more skilled magician can manipulate many objects at one time. The more power a magician contains the larger the amounts of earth that can be moved. Lifting takes skill power and concentration and is only available to the more skilled wizard. Someone with a true gift in this area might also be able to manipulate the minerals in the earth and aid growth and flourish meant of the plant life. Such skills have been shown to be of particular use by landowners but only when used properly. One must always remember with magic that there is a reaction to each use. Moving nutrients to an area of growth would also likely cause a depletion. Strife has been caused by such actions and is not recommended unless done by a practiced wizard._

 _..._

 **Chapter 7 - a determination to pay no attention**

Once Jane was settled in the drawing room, by the fire, and Mr Bingley was dancing attendance on her, Elizabeth retired to the other side of the room and opened her book. Caroline tried to read alongside Mr Darcy but was constantly thwarted in her attempts to get his attention. After a time she addressed Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet, would you join me in some magical practice? It can be so refreshing?"

Elizabeth was a bit surprised but consented and they set up a table.

Caroline had earth magic, which Elizabeth had guessed after her insinuation over dinner, and showed off by rolling some stones in a pattern around a maze type apparatus, occasionally lifting the stones, often noisily to attract attention. It was a practiced piece of magic Elizabeth noted, but not unskilfully done. The true intent was to get Mr Darcy's attention, once she had it she called to him.

"Will you not join us Mr Darcy?"

"I would not wish to defeat your object"

"What can you mean?" Cried his faithful attendant

"You can have but two purposes, you could be sharing your skills so as to learn means of impressing gentlemen, likely discussing secrets at the same time. The other is that you are aware that your aura will be more attractive whilst you are practising. If the first, I would be in the way, if the second I can admire you much better from here"

Elizabeth suppressed the eye roll that the chauvinism in the remark warranted, although she had to admit that Miss Bingley likely had one of those two motives in mind.

"Shocking reply, Miss Elizabeth how should we punish him?"

"Nothing so easy, tease him, laugh at him. You must know how it is done"

"No indeed, Mr Darcy is not a man to laugh at, he is without fault"

"Really!" Elizabeth supressed the incredulous laugh at such a statement, Caroline was simply ludicrous tonight "That is a shame, for I love to laugh. I hope the perfection in Mr Darcy's character remains unusual"

Darcy rejoined at this point, loving the way her eyes, so full of amusement, were considering his person "perfection is not possible, but I do make a habit of avoiding those character traits which would expose one to ridicule"

"Such as vanity or pride?" A raised eyebrow

"Vanity is a failing, but pride will always be under good regulation"

Caroline had grown tired of this conversation and jumped up suggesting music. Elizabeth moved the magical apparatus away, Caroline having conveniently forgotten to ask her to do anything, for which she was quite grateful. She moved to peruse the music and was joined by Darcy who asked her if she did not feel the great desire to dance.

After a pause, during which he repeated himself, Elizabeth answered

"Oh, I am sorry sir, I had not realised you expected an answer let me give it now. I assume you wish for me to say yes, so that you might comment on my taste, but in fact I do not feel a great desire to dance so despise me if you dare"

She did not miss the look of disappointment in his eyes and assumed it was due to the loss of his opportunity to disparage her. The gentleman's thoughts were far more agreeably engaged, he had never enjoyed crossing verbal swords with someone as much and thought himself to be quite in danger. It was with relief he returned to his seat and reminded himself of his determination to not show her any preference, a determination that he adhered to for the rest of her stay.

So great was his determination that at one point they were on their own for a half hour during which time he managed to not speak one word to her. He was aware of her every movement, every breath and he could almost feel a physical ache with the desire to reach out to her, run his fingers down her arm. He knew his aura was pulsing with this need, he wasn't sure if she could see auras or not, he hoped not. He almost jumped at her little sigh but soon after she rose and walked out. As she left the room he congratulated himself on paying her no attention and returned his eyes to his book, only to realise he was reading it upside down. He sighed in frustration with himself and threw the book on the table, with rather too much force.

Elizabeth had spent the last half hour reading. She did not mind that the man in the room with her ignored her, although she could feel his magic pulsing and could not account for it. When the distraction of his magic got the better of her she looked at him through her lashes. His aura was bright, as if he was concentrating on something. She had studied auras but had rarely seen anything like this. She decided he must be feeling angry at her presence and, sighing, decided to seek quiet elsewhere. She left without a word.

The ladies left as planned on the Sunday and the separation was agreeable to almost all.

 **A/N - sorry slightly shorter today, and I may only have time for one. I'll make it up to you either later today or tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - many thanks for the reviews. Lpinney nice to have you back, deanna I'm pleased you picked up on the chauvinism, not a far stretch of the imagination unfortunately! Anyway, I'm gonna leave off authors notes and try to get a couple more chapters up.**

 **realised I haven't put a disclaimer in, not sure how necessary it is but I am not Jane Austen, all characters belong to her I am merely adding my own spin on things. I have all the original notes to prove copyright of my story. That's it. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **...**

 _A magical history,_

 _by m v m_

 _1687_

 _The elements continued..._

 _Fire_

 _Basic level. fire energy can be used to heat particles. Sparks can be generated, a lit fire can be manipulated in to burning hotter or dampening down at the basic level._

 _Higher levels. Fire can be generated in the air or in a specific point, the better the power of the individual the further away this can be achieved. To maintain the fire one would need either a known fuel source or sustained magic input. When skilled a wizard can shape the fire as they wish, they can also colour the Sparks to create artistic displays. Some have been known to internalise the magic of fire and can warm themselves, and others, using magic._

 _..._

 **Chapter 8 - In which the witches Bennet will meet with ridiculousness.**

"I hope, my dear, that you have prepared a good dinner tonight. For I have reason to expect an addition to our family party!"

This statement was met with much surprise and silly comments and speculation, which was precisely what Mr Bennet wished for. He so enjoyed the follies of his silly wife and daughters that he barely noticed the impropriety of laughing openly at them. After all, life at Longborn was so tedious that he found little else to entertain him. The irony of a negligent father finding interest in the inadequacies of his daughters was lost on him.

After a time he grew bored of their silliness and brought an end to the tirade by sending a shower of sparks over the table. Elizabeth deftly caught them with droplets of water and the table fell silent.

"His name is Mr Collins and he is my cousin. He is to inherit and when I am gone he may turn you all out of this house as soon as may be."

This, of course, resulted in wailing from the opposite end of the table until Mr Bennet was brought to the point by a stern look from his daughter at which point he related the particulars of a letter he had received. The table were as bored as one would expect by long winded nothingness, to repeat it would serve no purpose.

Mr Bennet concluded the letter and turned to the ladies "So you see Mrs Bennet he seems to be a fine fellow who is intent on making amends"

"And why should he not I say!" Cried Mrs Bennet, the speed of the turn of her countenance was impressive to behold "well I must say that if he chooses to make any amends I shall not be the one to dissuade him."

She promptly launched in to plans and Mr Bennet soon after took his leave of the conversation and retired to his book room.

Mr Collins arrived promptly at 4 of the o clock and was welcomed with enthusiasm by Mrs Bennet and curiosity by the five girls. The curiosity of the two youngest was immediately satisfied for he had neither good features nor a good figure and presented himself with the stately air of one with overbearing manners. In short he had little to recommend him to two young ladies who thought of little more than flirtation and officers.

He had been sat for a very short time before the interest of the other three Bennet ladies began to waver also. His conversation was not varied, his opinions seemed to be nothing more than a mirror of those of his patroness. Mary had tried to engage him in a conversation of his flock, of all the Bennet ladies she felt she would be most suited to that of the wife of a clergy man, but she had been unable to get him talking about them as anything other than people who were "most grateful to fall under the protection and condescension of Lady Catherine de Burgh"

Elizabeth had established that he had attended a university and had been taught some magic, but it seemed he had learnt little other than the basics of the four elements and was not sure he showed a preference for any of them. Apparently Lady Catherine felt that magic was important to possess but to further the knowledge was only for those who needed to demonstrate their worth somehow, and a clergyman had no need of magical ability.

Dinner was more of the same and Elizabeth was pleased to retire to her room to a conversation with Jane about the newcomer and also to review their time at Netherfield. For they had only returned home the previous day and had yet to find a moment to compare their experiences.

"Dear Jane, so much has happened in the last week I hardly know where to begin"

"Indeed Lizzie, it has been a week full of surprises"

"Let us start with how you are feeling. Are you completely recovered?"

"Oh yes, thanks to you dearest."

Lizzie waved away the praise and swiftly changed the subject.

"And how did you enjoy your stay at Netherfield, did you see the benefit of living in such a house?" Lizzie smiled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, Jane blushed.

"It is a handsome house, made all the more appealing by its currant occupants"

"One of them maybe" Lizzie observed.

"Oh Lizzie, you cannot mean that. Caroline was a most gracious hostess and I am sure I heard more than one interesting conversation between yourself and Mr Darcy!"

Lizzie sighed, interesting was one way of putting it. "He is so conceited, do you know that I asked them about true magicians at dinner"

"Lizzie, you didn't?" Jane gasped

"I know I should not have but I have run out of sources of information. They both attended Cambridge, I had hoped they might know something"

"Did they?"

"No. Not only that but Mr Darcy was clear that he felt that only a man could possibly have such talent, if it ever should exist. He was insufferable"

Jane just smiled her serene smile "well you cannot fault Mr Bingley I am sure"

Lizzie grinned "no indeed, even if I had a complaint, I wouldn't dare give it voice" she ducked the pillow that was sent her way and they both laughed.

Their discussion of Mr Collins was less interesting, as one would expect, and soon they both bid the other good night.

.

The next morning found Mrs Bennet in a tete-a-tete with the aforementioned Mr Collins.

"My dear Mr Collins, we are so pleased you decided to pay us a visit. It has always distressed me that Mr Bennet was so out of sorts with your father"

"Indeed Mrs Bennet, I was always grieved by the disagreement. And I am mortified that I might be the cause of injuring your amiable daughters. I must assure you that I have come to admire them, perhaps the eldest Miss Bennet especially?"

"Oh for sure Jane is admired wherever she goes. I know you are a man of excellent taste to have noticed her so. However I must warn you that she has drawn the attention of another gentleman and I am expecting her to become engaged at any time."

Here Mrs Bennet paused. She was not stupid, she knew that Jane was her most obliging daughter, but would not accept the suit of one when another, more amiable option was before her. Nor would Mrs Bennet suggest passing over Mr Bingley in Mr Collins' favour. Given his choice Mrs Bennet deduced that Mr Collins looked for certain things in a wife. Her youngest were unlikely to draw his notice, her mind thought between Elizabeth and Mary, she knew what were the best attributes for the girls and made her choice.

"I assume that magical ability is important to one such as yourself. Your children will be landed gentry and so a magical background will help their standing in society, is that correct?"

"Indeed t'is true Mrs Bennet. Can I assume that all your girls have some ability in magic?"

"My youngest daughter's have no prior attachment that I am aware of. They are all dear girls, though I do say so myself. Elizabeth is particularly strong in her magic, she would produce strong, magical children I am sure"

She saw the train of thought go through Mr Collins' mind and she noted the smile that he directed towards Elizabeth, who was sat with her embroidery. When Lydia suggested a walk to Meryton she was pleased to see Mr Collins address Elizabeth to ask for her particular company. She did not see the look on Elizabeth's face, fleeting though it was, and sent her girls off with many a happy thought about the upcoming engagements for her two oldest daughters. Her days work was done!


	9. Chapter 9

_A magical history,_

 _by m v m_

 _1687_

 _The elements continued..._

 _Air_

 _Basic level. Light wind movements._

 _Higher levels. Gusts of wind with enough direction and force to have effects on objects, skilled wizards can pinpoint their placement. Stilling moving air is also possible. Stronger wizards may be able to form whirlwinds. The ability to control the size and direction of such is dependant on the level of experience and the power of the wizard in question. Wind manipulation to effect weather changes are also possible with skill and practice._

 _..._

 **Chapter 9 - The direction of 'love', be it ever changeable.**

The walk to Meryton was most uncomfortable for Elizabeth. She was forced to endure the mindless chatter of Mr Collins and her only thoughts were dwelling on the possibility that she may have been selected from amongst her sisters as a possible mistress of Hunsford.

She wondered about what she could do to affect this, she did know how to cast spells to plant suggesting and create attachments, she had even read the basic ways of love spells. She had not studied them too hard as she had never thought this would be something she would wish to do. Who would wish to marry someone who was only attached to you because of magic? When Elizabeth married she wished to love her chosen and be loved in return. But the idea of using such a spell to divert this mans attention was one to think on.

On arrival in Meryton things only got worse. First Elizabeth watched as Lydia and Kitty ran across the street to meet some officers, Elizabeth and Jane were forced to follow. The introductions took place.

Mr Wickham was a very gentlemanly man and all the ladies of the group were pleased to meet him, they all felt he would add greatly to the general atmosphere of the evening parties. Elizabeth found herself on he receiving end of some charming smiles and pretty compliments and had to school her features so as not to give away her pleasure. It was thus happily engaged when a group of riders came upon them.

Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy had spotted the ladies and rode over to greet them. Mr Bingley greeted the group amicably but Miss Bennet was his main recipient and she was smiling happily at the distinction.

Mr Darcy had spent the last two days in a kind of turmoil. He found himself staring blindly out of windows and his mind drifting during conversation. A pair of fine eyes and a light figure were burned in to his memory. A light laugh and witty remarks drifting through his head. He had considered the possibility of having had a spell cast on him, but he knew of no such spell casters that could maintain an infatuation at a distance. The ability to cast spells was pretty rare and the options pretty limited anyway. Errant thoughts and opinions were possible to be planted, but love? Infatuation? Not that he was aware of. To be certain he drank a tea which was known to break spells cast upon one. He felt no less distracted but was now faintly nauseous thanks to the bitter brew.

When Bingley had suggested a ride he was grateful for the distraction. When he realised their direction, and recognised the group, he cursed his lack of discernment. He bowed to the group and proceeded to avoid fixing his gaze upon Elizabeth when they were arrested by the sight of the one man he wished to never set eyes upon again.

Elizabeth happened to notice the look between Mr Darcy and Mr Wickham. She saw one turn white and the other red until Mr Wickham touched his hat and Mr Darcy rode away. She was so curious but knew she could not ask and instead turned her attention to her companions and the group moved on.

She managed to get her sister alone on the walk home

"Jane dear, was it pleasant to see Mr Bingley again?"

"Oh how kind of him to come to town to enquire after us"

"You, dear sister. I believe the compliment, in its entirety, was for you!"

She blushed "if you say so. 'Twas a shame that Mr Darcy had to leave so precipitously"

"Or rudeness. Only you would feel the loss, I am sure. Did you see the look between Mr Darcy and Mr Wickham?"

"No!"

Lizzie smiled "you were more agreeably engaged I assume?"

Jane smiled "just so"

Lizzie explained but Jane could not think of an explanation and counselled her to forget it. "Tis not worth dwelling on something over which we have no control"

Lizzie just nodded, knowing the advice was wise, but knew that would not be possible.

.

Elizabeth managed to talk to Mary that afternoon. Of her sisters Mary was the only one who had shown any preference for Mr Collins, did she wish for his attention? Elizabeth was determined to find out.

"Mary, might I ask you a personal question?"

"If you must, I cannot guarantee an answer"

Lizzie smiled at her younger sister. She rarely showed her wit, but it was there.

"Do you favour Mr Collins in anyway?"

"I wonder at your asking, his intentions are fairly clear as of this morning"

"I understand. But I may be able to" she paused. Mary was not as well trained in magical possibilities. "Divert his attention, if you should wish for that?"

"Then I wonder that you ask me"

"I would not wish to suggest an unwilling recipient for his attention, I am aware that you appreciate the virtues of the clergy more than my other sisters. Personally I would not wish Mr Collins' attentions on anyone but I understand that not everyone feels the same"

Mary looked a little impressed "I had not thought you likely to be so understanding" she raised a hand to stop Lizzie's interruption "I am not intending to insult, but compliment"

Lizzie nodded and allowed Mary to continue "no, I do not wish for Mr Collins' attentions. He has not displayed any of the attributes which I would rate highly in a potential husband. I thank you for the consideration"

Lizzie sighed, she would have to put up with his unwanted attention then. Of all of her sisters she was most likely to be able to reject an unwanted suitor. It would not be pleasant, if it came to that, but she would not foist Mr Collins on someone unwilling and she could not think of any young lady that would welcome such attention.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - am laughing out loud at the reviews. Thanks guys. There has been an explosion of them after yesterday (by my standards anyway). All fantastic. Love the surmises and suppositions. Also loving how many of you would like Lizzie to use her magic to do something to a baddie (Caroline/Collins seem to be most in need of a magical set down:).**

 **anyway. All is making me laugh so thanks! I'm glad that you are all so involved that you are finding things to say! I'm sorry that the update has been slow in coming (by my usual standards anyway.) I've been working so a bit behind in editing. Also so many good ideas coming out I feel like I need to think through the plot to ensure no disappointments! :) a longer one today!**

 **...**

 _A magical history,_

 _by m v m, 1687;_

 _Wizards with more than one power._

 _It has long been understood that some bloodlines posses more power than others. The inheritance of such is poorly understood as discussed in other chapters of this text. A small percentage, of powerful wizards, have been known to poses two or more elements. It is estimated around two in every hundred wizards may display these talents. Along with the ability to use other elements to a higher degree, they may also poses additional powers which come with the general increase in abilities. Also some elements are able to be used in conjunction by skilled wizards._

 _For example air and earth may be used to increase the force and direction of lift on an object. Air and water can be used in conjunction to manipulate the weather better than either one alone. Some report abilities in reading and manipulating auras or detection of other wizards at a distance for example._

 _There has been speculation about wizards who can develop higher skill levels in all four elements. History suggests these wizards did exist and may possess other skills. This is exceedingly rare and with the general decline in magical ability in humans it is this authors opinion that these magicians may never appear again._

 _..._

 **Chapter 10 - When a black herted man does not have a black aura.**

That evening the Bennets were conveyed to Mr and Mrs Phillips for supper and cards. Mr Bennet was pleased that Mr Collins offered to chaperone the girls as it gave him a night of peace.

Mrs Phillips was known for her parties as the addition of the militia had certainly added a lively air to the gatherings. On being admitted to the room the Bennet ladies were pleased to hear that Mr Wickham had accepted the invitation and was even now with the gentlemen. Mr Collins stayed with the ladies and Elizabeth was very grateful for her aunt who was most attentive to her newest guest and shielded Elizabeth from the unpleasantness that was his attention. She knew her aunt would not resent such a guest and so she whispered a spell to direct Mr Collins' attention her way and soon after he was happily following her to the whist table. Elizabeth allowed herself a satisfied smile for it was the first time in hours that she was free of his attention.

At last the separation was over and the gentlemen approached. Every eye turned to Mr Wickham but it was Elizabeth by who he sat. They entered in to such a spirited discussion of the weather and magic that Elizabeth felt she had not been half so well entertained before.

With supper and cards one could not always be at conversation but Elizabeth felt her attention had rarely left the amiable Mr Wickham and she flattered herself that his attention seemed to be on her also. The topic she most wished to discuss seemed impossible but she was surprised and pleased when he broached it himself.

"I don't see Mr Bingley or his party here, I understand he has leased Netherfield?"

"Indeed he has, and he makes a charming neighbour, but I think a gathering like this would be beneath his friends notice"

Elizabeth did not realise she allowed a little bitterness in to her tone, and she misinterpreted the sly smile

"Has Mr Darcy been in the neighbourhood long?"

"About a month"

"And does he intend to stay?"

Elizabeth assured him she knew of no such plans but expressed a wish that Mr Darcy's actions would not affect those of his.

"No no," he cried "it is not for me to be scared away, he has done me great ill and it pains me to see him, but I shall not retreat"

Elizabeth expressed her sympathy as earnestly as she could without sounding like she was prying

"We have been intimately acquainted since childhood. We attended Cambridge together"

Elizabeth expressed her surprise

"You may be surprised. Unfortunately it was around then that we started to drift. Mr Darcy, the elder, was the best man that ever breathed and very fond of me. I think it was this fondness that drove young Mr Darcy to act the way he did."

He stopped to say something to someone on his other side and Elizabeth practically burned with curiosity. She could feel her magic pushing away from her, controlled by her emotions. It wanted to find the truth of the matter. Her curiosity was rewarded when Wickham turned back to her, he had an odd look in his eye, appraising her, as if he could sense the hidden power she had.

He smiled again and continued

"You see all gentlemen get tested and allocated magical tutors at Cambridge but Mr Darcy, the younger of course, managed to persuade the dean to skip over me and just place me in regular classes. I am not sure how he managed it. Something about my low birth I believe. I did not wish to complain to old Mr Darcy. He was not all that well by this time and it felt like I was telling tales so I just held my council and hoped one of my tutors would recommend me to be tested, but alas Mr Darcy held too much sway."

"That's terrible, to be denied what was offered you. I am certain I would have behaved terribly if someone offered me a magical education then took it away"

Mr Wickham sighed a dramatic sigh "it was a hard few years. But he did not stop there. Old Mr Darcy had promised me a living as a clergyman but when the living fell vacant it was given elsewhere."

"That's scandalous. He deserves to be publicly humiliated. Could you not have sought redress from the law?"

"Alas the terms were such that there was no hope for me. An honourable man could not but have realised that was the intent but Mr Darcy chose to ignore it. I believe there was a clause to do with magical education and Mr Darcy pointed out I had received none. So here I am, a poor soldier, with no formal magical education, thanks to that gentleman, to help me advance. But I am very well pleased with Meryton and I would not have you feel sorry for me"

Lydia interrupted at that moment asking why Lizzie should feel sorry for him and Mr Wickham claimed to having not had a dance for three months and with that he was spirited away.

Elizabeth thought over what she had heard and seethed for poor Mr Wickham. She looked for his aura and thought it looked very odd, but she could detect no blackness in it, which would usually show when a person was lying or had evil intent. A persons magical aura can be of any size, or shape, but will usually encompass the whole body. It takes on colours of the elements but only faint streaks unless one is performing magic. Auras are not easy to visualise and many magical men and women cannot see them clearly. Most can sense magic around someone though, enough to tell if someone is magical. Elizabeth knew that even people with minimal magic could often 'feel' someone's magic even if they could not see auras clearly, like she could.

Elizabeth could see that Mr Wickham's magic was more of a sphere than a generalised aura. It had more colour in it than normal too, as if he was using magic, but there were no signs of spells being cast. She thought back to his looks of truthfulness and smiled at the recollection of his choosing to sit by her. She decided that the reason for his unusual aura must be a result of his not having studied properly and once again her mind turned back to Mr Darcy and his overbearing pride.

The carriage ride home was a lively affair. Kitty and Lydia scarce drew breath for all the chattering of tickets won and dances had. Mr Collins was almost as loud with complimenting Mrs Phillips and her hospitality, this would have made Elizabeth smile had she been in the right humour. Jane would occasionally comment to one or the other and occasionally suggest a lower volume or more moderate tone to Lydia and Kitty. Mary sat on the edge gazing out of the window.

Elizabeth sat in silence, allowing the chatter to flow around her, and contemplated what she had learnt. She had not liked Mr Darcy but she had thought him merely proud and aloof. Now she wondered at his duplicity in saying that the whole of Meryton were beneath his notice and yet he had behaved in a most reprehensible way! The worst her neighbours were guilty of is a lack of refinement.

She huffed, drawing the notice of her sister who shot her a questioning glance. Elizabeth shook her head slightly and muttered an incantation which would muffle her words. She drew on wind power for this spell as it directed her words towards a specific place, in this case towards Jane's ear, and pushed wind outwards from the words so that anyone else in the vicinity heard only a whistling.

"Not now Jane" was all she said. Jane nodded.

This sort of spell was a low level spell although unless one had wind power it was a tricky one to master, it was also difficult to be sure that you had sent your words to the correct location. Lydia and Kitty both waved their fans, to dispel the air around them, and continued their chattering. Mr Collins barely seemed to notice. Only Mary shot Elizabeth a knowing look. It wasn't the most unobtrusive way of saying something privately, not dissimilar to leaning across someone and whispering, obvious if you care to look.

They arrived home safely and Jane and Elizabeth bid goodnight and proceeded to their room.

"Why the show?" Jane asked, without preamble, as she began to pull the pins out of her hair.

"I did not want you asking me what was wrong in front of the others."

"You know I am unlikely to do such a thing"

"You are right Jane, I am sorry that I seemed to doubt you. I was merely distracted."

Jane seemed appeased and moved over to aid Elizabeth with the removal of her hair pins.

"What was troubling you?"

Elizabeth related the contents of her discussion with Mr Wickham and her conclusions.

"I am so cross that he has made us all feel so inferior when he is obviously a reprobate. A large income hardly compensates for a lack of character"

Jane thought for a minute "unfortunately Lizzie, he is superior to us in the eyes of society at large" she held up a hand to forestall the response which had sprung to Elizabeth's lips "you know that is true. And whilst you and I hold other traits in higher esteem you know that many others would over look such behaviour. If it is true"

"Of course it is true Jane!" Elizabeth cried, with a tad more feeling than she should "Mr Wickham gave me the whole story with no pretensions, there was truth in all his looks and no dishonesty in his aura. And you know I can tell when someone uses magic to cover a falsehood there was no magic to hide the truth."

"Yes but he may not have used magic to give his words he ring of truth. He may truly believe what has occurred. Maybe there is some sort of misunderstanding"

Elizabeth laughed a humourless laugh "I beg to differ Jane"

"Still Elizabeth, I urge you to be cautious here. We have not know Mr Wickham long. It would not do to be insulting Mr Darcy openly. And as for your ability to discern poor intentions in an aura"

"You know I could. I was right about Mr Phillips' clerk was I not? He was stealing!"

Jane put a calming hand on her shoulder "I was not about to say you could not trust it, I was merely going to point out that you saw no poor intentions in Mr Darcy's aura either"

"yes, but these deeds are in the past. He can be a blaggard in the past, but not display a black aura now"

"My advice is caution, dearest"

Elizabeth, reluctantly, agreed but decided she would continue to think of both gentlemen as she had before but maybe not talk openly of matters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Entertainments! Of the 'magical', 'non magical' and 'family drama' kind**

The next few days saw Elizabeth finding herself the object of Mr Collins increasing attentions, she even managed to find herself agreeing to the first two dances of the Netherfield ball with him, which vexed her greatly. She had almost thought to divert his attention to Lydia at one point. Her sister had very few compunctions about telling someone what they really thought. But it was not worth the inevitable argument that would follow.

There was so much rain over the next few days that she found little time to escape from his attentions and, although she rebuffed him as openly as her gentle breeding would allow, he seemed to be unable to take the hint. With very few avenues of escape she found herself confined to her room rather more often than she would like, if there were not a ball to look forward to she felt she would go mad.

Luckily there was such an event and, after as much squabbling as one would expect in a house of women, soon enough the day dawned and everyone retired early to ready themselves.

When they arrived Elizabeth thought she had never seen a house so lavishly decorated. Miss Bingley had outdone herself. The main ballroom was decorated to reflect the four elements. Each corner was festooned with ribbons matching their elemental colour and each had a spectacular piece situated in it.

The fire corner had two urns with an arching fire column between them. Occasionally a shower of colourful sparks, similar to fireworks, would burst from the flames. The water corner held a similar spectacle with water and bubbles.

The air held an upturned jar, almost the size of Elizabeth, with a swirling tornado contained within. A man, who was controlling the tornado, was also juggling feathers without touch, floating them up in twisting patterns to catch them as they spiralled down. Elizabeth stood mesmerised by the twirling patterns thinking air had never looked so interesting.

The earth had two large paintings of rocky scenes, majestic and beautiful. There were games dotted about where people had to use earth magic to roll the balls up a slope and gain points by dropping them through holes.

The whole effect was one of a town 'spectacular' rather than a simple country dance, but Elizabeth was so impressed that she even complimented her hostess.

"Miss Bingley, the decorations and entertainments are devine. I have never seen such displays before"

She regretted her outburst almost immediately

"Yes," was the sneering response " well I would not expect a place such as this to have seen such things but I assure you these sorts of entertainments are all the rage in the ton."

Elizabeth sighed inwardly and nodded before moving on. She looked around in earnest for Mr Wickham but caught no sight of him. She was excessively disappointed and found herself becoming cross with Mr Darcy for chasing away such an amiable man.

She sought solace in her good friend Miss Lucas but even then they were interrupted by Mr Collins claiming her first dance. She took to the floor with resignation and did her best with the oaf she was presented with. She deftly avoided him standing on her toes but more than once he bumped her or another dancer by turning the wrong way. She noted Mr Darcy watching her with an amused smile on his face, she glared at him before turning away. With relief they parted after the first dances and she was claimed by an officer who was far more agreeable.

When she returned to Miss Lucas she had just finished telling the story of Mr Wickham's misfortunes at the hands of Mr Darcy when the man himself was bowing before her and asking for her hand in the next dance. She was so surprised that she could do nothing but accept him.

She was so cross with herself but faced no choice but to take to the floor. She had thought to dance in silence but decided that Mr Darcy would prefer that, and she was not above being contrary.

"Miss Bingley has outdone herself, the hall is stunning"

"Indeed"

She sighed "it is your turn to say something Mr Darcy, you could comment on the ability of the magic on show, or the pleasantness of the dance steps"

"If you desire me to say something you need only tell me what it is and I shall oblige"

She had to suppress a smile, he was nothing if not clever. "Very well Mr Darcy, that response will do for now. By and by I may comment that I appreciate the elements on display today. We now may be silent"

"Do you talk by rule when dancing?"

She chuckled as she answered "sometimes it is best, then we may enjoy the advantage of saying as little as possible" she fell silent and let her face fall in to a mask of indifference.

Mr Darcy took a breath "do you often walk to Meryton?"

She raised her eyes to his, unsure why he was bothering given his obvious disdain. Again she could not resist the temptation to goad him "Quite often, it is beneficial exercise and will furnish the dinner conversation somewhat. When we saw you the other day we had just been forming a new acquaintance"

She noticed the planes of Mr Darcy's face harden and suppressed the smirk of satisfaction. She snuck a look at his aura, wondering if it would show any blackness in it. She frowned, it remained perfectly clear.

"Mr Wickham has the happy manners of one who makes friends easily. He is often unable to keep them however"

She raised one eyebrow "he has been most unfortunate to lose your friendship and still appears to be suffering for that"

Mr Darcy looked as if he would answer but they were just then interrupted by sir William who stopped to speak to them as he stepped through the dance. Mr Darcy was suitably distracted by a comment he made about Jane and Mr Bingley that he did not remember he had not answered.

"Forgive me I was distracted, of what were we speaking?"

"Nothing at all sir, I scarce believe you will find two people with less to say for themselves. Clearly we are such unsocial taciturn individuals, unwilling to speak unless we are to say something that will amaze the entire room"

"That's no great resemblance of of your own character I am sure. How near it may be to mine I could not say."

Elizabeth determined that she would say nothing and was surprised by his attempting to address her again.

"What do you think of the popular books on magical history?"

Elizabeth drew in a breath, she was beginning to regret her initial impulse to break the silence "I cannot say I am afraid Mr Darcy, I could not possibly speak of such subjects in a ballroom"

"Too distracted?" He asked rather doubtfully, she merely nodded.

"You once said you hardly ever forgave, you are careful are you not, when creating such resentment?"

"I am"

"You never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?"

The reply was haughty and immediate "I would think not. May I ask what these questions pertain to?"

"The illustration of your character."

"I would ask that you not sketch my character at the present time, I fear the result would do neither of us any credit"

She was about to retort when the dance ended, he bowed over her hand and she felt his palm warm up as it held her hand, she couldn't help the little gasp of surprise but his face betrayed no emotion and then he was gone. She had to believe she imagined it.

Mr Darcy walked away from the woman who vexed and intrigued him by turns. He had long thought she was very handsome and he knew that she had more magic than she seemed. He had not figured out why she hid it but he had seen her use fire magic and she had professed to being a water magic user. His touch would have burned if she had not had some fire in her and he had not missed her gasp but it had sounded like one of surprise or pleasure rather than pain.

He speculated that she could be duel talented, it was rare but possible. Her aura was not of the strength one would expect of a duel user, but it was possible she had one full talent and a partially developed second one. He was duel talented but his fire did not reach the peaks of the more talented fire magicians.

She was a mystery and his mind was keen to spend too much time thinking about her. He knew he had to stop before he became too enthralled and as he walked away he was counselling himself to forget her and began making plans to separate himself from the county that he was finding intolerable. He spared not a thought for her protective words about Wickham, nor did he recall that he did not precisely warn her off him.

.

The rest of the ball was mortifying for Elizabeth. Her mother drank too much and talked too loudly about the match between Jane and Bingley during dinner. She focussed heavily on the great advantage to her other daughters as if she expected Mr Bingley to fund their time in town.

Mr Collins rarely left her side and she found she could not dance again for fear of receiving further entreaties from the one man she wished to avoid. She could not bring herself to divert his attention to anyone. The only person close was her friend Charlotte and she assumed that she would not wish for attention from such a man.

Mary sang very ill and only an ill timed speech from their father stopped her performance.

Kitty and Lydia flirted outrageously and Lydia almost set the place on fire by interfering with the fire display. Some of the officers had been goading each other about their ability, or lack thereof, to manipulate fire. Lydia had taken it as a challenge and threw some sparks at the urn, knocking the whole thing over and on to a curtain.

Luckily the wizard from the water display saw the whole thing and came to help and the errant fire did little more than singe the curtain. Lizzie noticed and was on her way over when her mother stepped in. She momentarily was pleased her mother was finally taking notice of her daughter's poor behaviour, then she listened to the words which were shrilly ringing out over the ballroom.

"Oh Lydia, your fire magic is so accomplished" she simpered and turned to the militia men, who thought the whole scene rather amusing "she would make an excellent officer's wife you know. Fire is important to militia men is it not?"

Elizabeth felt a little sick

"Mama, you look like you need some refreshment, allow me to find you a seat and fetch you some"

"Oh Lizzie dear, did you not see how Lydia threw that fire? You are always saying she should practice more. How good she is! Yes a glass of wine would be just the thing"

Elizabeth threw her father a look and settled her mother and fetched her a fruit punch, making sure there was no alcohol in it. She was further mortified by her fathers words, who had not come to her rescue at all.

"Lydia dear, you know you have not the talent to be showing off your magic in a place such as this. Why don't you go and be silly somewhere you cannot do any damage"

Lydia pouted and flounced off to find an officer for the dancing was about to begin again. Elizabeth left the ballroom in to the dark of an adjoining room. She leaned back against the wall and let her head lean back almost stamping her foot in anger whilst also fighting back the tears of anger at her family for behaving so.

If it had not been for Jane and Bingley, Elizabeth would have counted this as one of the worst nights of her life.

 **A/N - I hope the two longer chapters make up for my silence yesterday! Poor Lizzie. I love the Netherfield ball in canon. Spent a lot of time thinking about this one. Why do you think she hasn't noticed any evil in Wickhams aura then? maybe he is trying to redeem himself? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - lol. Thank you (lpinney/kettle logic/contrary Mari/literary romantic) for your suppositions about Wickham. Love how everyone thinks slightly differently.**

 **To everyone who has commented, and one who have not, I am glad you are enjoying the story. To the guest who felt the two genres don't mix, I'm sorry you don't like it, the rest of the story runs along the same theme so I would suggest finding another one. That's what I love about this site. So many different types of story, you can pick and choose which suits you best!**

 **So this was ready to go yesterday but I couldn't seem to get on the site, did others have trouble? Sorry for the delay - for those still with me, let's continue...**

 **...**

 _A magical history,_

 _by m v m, 1687;_

 _Threats to magical bloodlines._

 _Power has always been a cause of strife amongst humans. Look back over the many kings and queens to grace our throne and you can witness some of the struggles we, as a race, face. Many struggles over witchcraft have also been made._

 _In 1400 a separatist cult of non magicians tried to wipe out witchcraft. Many with power felt it was unfair to fight back with power against those without and many wizards, and witches, were killed in these witch hunts until the hunters were stopped. It was thought at the time that the reasons behind the fighting were a belief that magic was evil although there are some reports that the leaders were in fact wizards who sought more power..._

...

Chapter 12 - in which boredom may beget suspicions.

The next morning Mr Collins made his bumbling addresses to Elizabeth and was soundly rejected. To her horror he did not even seem to hear her ejection and continued to talk of their engagement as a certain event given enough to time.

"Mr Collins, I cannot stress enough how steadfast my opinion in this matter will be"

"You are uniformly charming. Of course I have not talked of magic. I am most pleased that your esteemed mother assures me you are strongly in the magical way. Lady Catherine will be most pleased, especially once you cease using magic on a regular basis. She of course believes that one should learn but that the use of it is not necessary."

Elizabeth was aghast "Mr Collins, are you suggesting at any wife of yours will be expected to stop using magic?"

Mr Collins smiled a slimy smile "of course dear Elizabeth, I am glad you are in agreement"

"I have not given you leave to use my given name, sir. I will never stop using my magic and will never be connected to anyone who would ask something so ridiculous of me. I am clearly not someone that Lady Catherine would approve of as the wife of a clergy man"

Mr Collins did appear to stop and think and Elizabeth let a trickle of hope in. Could this be over? Then he began again

"No, that cannot be so, she will inspire humility in one born as low as yourself and you will be a charming wife"

She desperately tried to think of an enchantment to turn his attention away from her, she briefly toyed with he idea of sending his amorous intentions in the direction of her mother, almost giggling at the idea of him fawning over Mrs Bennet. She stopped herself when she heard some stern words from Jane echo through her head telling her how inappropriate such an action would be. She settled for tipping over a vase of flowers and sending the water cascading down his clothing.

"Oh Mr Collins, how peculiar. I must insist you retire to refresh yourself. I wish to never speak on this subject again. Am I understood?" Not waiting for an answer, hoping her statement would leave an impression, she practically ran out of the room.

Later that day, after much wailing by her mother, Jane received a letter about the removal of the Netherfield party to London. All in all Elizabeth counted it as as bad a day as ever there could be.

.

The following months were not much better for the inhabitants of Longborn, Elizabeth in particular. Mr Collins married Charlotte Lucas, much to Elizabeth's disgust. Her logic was sound though and Elizabeth had to give her credit for her courage in choosing such a life. Mrs Bennet continued to wail about undutiful daughters and Elizabeth was the focus of many a harsh word.

Jane removed to London and with her favourite sister missing and her best friend married, Elizabeth found life rather dull.

She continued her study of magic and started to become a little confused by Mr Wickham, who was a frequent visitor at Longborn for December and January. She had studied auras as extensively as her limited acquaintance would allow. She had recognised that an aura was at its strongest when the body was happy, rested and fed for example. She also noticed that heightened emotion would cause a flare, anger and happiness were the easiest for her to study for they were frequently displayed by her neighbours. She would like to study love but she had very few opportunities to. Clearly she was mistaken about Mr Bingley, her mother and father did not qualify, neither did many of the local couples.

Mr Wickham confused her as his aura was always the same, a globe of streaked light. He never seemed to use magic, his aura never flared or dimmed. It was peculiar. Soon after Jane's departure he began paying court to a Miss king, and his regular visits to Longborn were over. Elizabeth found herself unaffected by his detachment and was relieved to find her heart untouched. She resolved to think about him no more and was so successful that she barely gave his unusual aura further thought.

Instead she focussed on her growing unease for the neighbourhood. She had not forgotten the incident of Jane and was watching closely for signs of magical misuse. Her family suffered no particular incidents, no complete draining sat any rate. Lydia in particular often came home from visiting the town showing signs of lowered power. Kitty to a lesser extent.

It was hard for Elizabeth to pinpoint who might be causing this. A particular reason for this was Lydia's aura. Elizabeth had long known that Lydia held some reasonable level of magical potential. She was certainly more powerful than Mary or Kitty and could potentially be more powerful than Jane. She was however possessed of a stubborn and self serving nature and could not see any benefit to extending her powers beyond the pretty sparks and some ability to make fire.

In a town such as Meryton, where magic was less potent than the wider country, her power and skills were enough to gain her a reputation and she felt no need to further that. As a result Lydia possessed an erratic aura, so reading it would oft give an odd impression of chaos. Magic sparking out at irregular intervals. Elizabeth thought she noticed an increase in the irregularity and a general dimming on a regular basis.

She took her concerns to her father, who waved them away saying that

'Lydia had always had an irregular aura and to study it closely would likely give him a headache, if her incessant chattering hadn't already'

Elizabeth could have stamped her foot in frustration but had to content herself with continuing her observations as best she was able to without her fathers help.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - sorry these are shorter chapters, the story just fell that way. I'm gonna try and get three out today to make up for the leg yesterday. :)**

 **...**

 _A magical history,_

 _by m v m, 1687;_

 _Magical misdeeds._

 _We know that one wizard can give their power freely, to a certain level, without feeling any defects. This ability is usually possible even at the most basic level. The ability to pull power from another, without their consent, is only possible for skilled magicians. They must bypass the natural barrier that all magicians have to access the core of ones power. Withdrawing power from another must be done with caution and skill, too much withdrawn can result in physical weakness or even a loss of life. This power, once out of its host, slowly dissipates over time._

 _There have been reported cases of efforts to steal power from a wizard and transfer it, permanently, to objects or other wizards. Magic stored in objects lasts longer than if stored in another host. The magic can be accessed at any time and used by the magician that does so. There has been evidence of experiments to hold this power for longer in living hosts. There has also been suggestions of experiments to transfer a persons magic to another, essentially forcing a transfer of magic from a user to a non user. The victims of these experiments are often unable to be found._

 _..._

Chapter 13 - a dignified air to mask a diminished aura

March brought a welcome change. She never would have considered a trip to Hunsford as an event to look forward to, but given the dullness in her life it became a trip of interest. A stop in London was all that was needed to make the trip perfect.

Seeing Jane in undiminished beauty went a long way to ease Elizabeth's mind. She was utterly unconvinced that Mr Bingley did not care for her sister and remained steady in her opinion that he had been dissuaded from returning by the influence of his malicious sisters. She had only once tried once to convince Jane of that, but Jane had expressed such sadness that her friends could act so, it also upset her that her suitor was so easily dissuaded, so Elizabeth desisted and just comforted her.

The trip to Kent was full of new sights and new places and Elizabeth was more than content to observe them all in silence. Sir William and Maria chatted incessantly but luckily she was only required to give short answers if at all.

When they arrived at the parsonage Charlotte was there to greet them and Elizabeth was so warmly received that she was very glad she came. The tour of the parsonage was unfortunately rather in depth with every feature being pointed out by Mr Collins for the guests approval. But once Mr Collins was convinced to take sir William and Mariah on a tour of the gardens, Elizabeth and Charlotte took tea in the back parlour and were able to converse with tolerable comfort.

"Oh Elizabeth, I am so glad you have come."

"I am happy to see you Charlotte, how are you finding married life?"

"I am so happy to be running my own home Elizabeth, I can't tell you how freeing it is to be mistress of ones own house. I do not regret my choice"

Elizabeth smiled "I am sorry if you feel you need to tell me that. I am glad that you have found this house and life to your liking"

"Indeed I do my dear."

They continued to talk about her poultry and her parishioners until sir William and Mr Collins returned. Maria went to rest and Elizabeth decided to do so also. Dinner would likely try her patience.

In actual fact dinner was more than tolerable. Mr Collins spent most of his time talking to sir William about this or that and that allowed the ladies to talk about other things. The next morning Elizabeth explored some of the surrounding area and found much to be pleased with.

The first few days of her stay established a pattern. Mrs Collins would work on the household accounts and plan menus in the morning, so Elizabeth would walk. Luncheon would be taken together, Mr Collins was often in his study or elsewhere for this meal. The afternoon she would accompany Charlotte to visit her parishioners or do some needlework for the poor. Dinner was the only part of the day which Mr Collins was present for and Elizabeth credited Charlotte for the smooth running of such a house. She was pleased to see that her friend seemed content, even in relative solitude.

A few days after their arrival Elizabeth was granted the luxury of viewing the illustrious Lady Catherine DeBurgh. Elizabeth fully expected a sorceress of epic proportions but was presented with a tall, heavy set woman with a dignified air. Her clothing seemed to have the sole purpose of showing those around her that they were inferior, and yet they were not the latest fashion and were overly ornate in their needlework.

What shocked Elizabeth was the feebleness of her aura. It was true that auras often faded after a certain age, but even with allowances she barely showed any sign of magic, and the aura that she did show seemed untamed somehow, as if she did not care enough to practice and strengthen her skills.

All in all Elizabeth was left with a distinct feeling of disappointment in her cousin's noble patroness.

The whole party were invited for dinner on Sunday and Mr Collins was buzzing with the excitement of being able to show off his connection to such beneficence and condescension.

Elizabeth got ready with no more care than she would for an evening out. However Mr Collins was frequently to be found knocking at her and Mariah's door to give advice as to their apparel and hair. Elizabeth ignored it as best she could but Mariah, being neither sensible nor clever, took all the advice to heart and became such a state by the time the party was to leave that Elizabeth feared she would be unable to walk unaided.

The party arrived and were shown in to the drawing room with alacrity. Elizabeth had only a moment to wonder at the ostentatious decor before she was being introduced to the great lady herself. Thankfully the introductions were performed by Charlotte and so were accomplished very swiftly.

Closer view, for previously she had merely observed her across the church, showed that she was correct about her clothing and the stately way she held herself. All seemed designed to show all and sundry that they were addressing a great lady. Her aura showed no improvement and remained very difficult to see and clearly not one of great strength.

Elizabeth found that between Lady Catherine and Mr Collins there was little need for her to speak and so she felt at liberty to turn her attention to Miss de Burgh. She did not stop to consider why Mr Darcy was so quick to enter her thoughts but she felt that the lady before her was sickly and cross looking. She stopped herself smiling at the thought that they would do well together for this reason. Her aura was imperceptible, she looked like she possessed no magic. Aura reading wasn't always proof of a lack of magic but Elizabeth would place a wager on Anne de Burgh being without it.

She frowned slightly as she wondered at Mr Darcy. Hadn't he been quite vocal about preserving magical blood lines. If he married Miss de Burgh their offspring could have no magic. She sighed thinking it was a shame for Mr Darcy possessed some unique strength and talent at magic. She stopped herself from forming any further positive thoughts of the infuriating gentleman, what cared she for the magical status of his children, and instead turned her attention back to the conversation at hand.

Dinner was a dull affair with very little being said that didn't come from either Mr Collins or Lady Catherine. Almost nothing of sense was spoken and the topics were not ones to inspire even if the speakers had been eloquent.

After dinner the card tables were placed, which only improved things marginally. Her table, consisting of Mariah, Anne and Mrs Jenkinson, spoke barely a word that wasn't about the game, and very few even then. Not too late the tables were broken up and Lady Catherine ordered the Hunsford party on their way, with decided opinions about the proper hour for dinner to be over and for persons to be returned home.

On reflection Elizabeth had little satisfaction from the evening, but evenings at home were not much better and so she was quite complaisant about where dinners were to be had.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - I'm really sorry I am having uploading issues, hopefully if you are reading this they have been resolved.**

Chapter 14 - Something new and someone else.

The next morning Elizabeth set out for a walk, feeling immediately better for being outdoors. She walked a short way up the lane between Hunsford and the rectory. She came across a copse of trees which appeared to be thicker and more vibrant than the rest of the area. Spring was showing and trees were starting to come alive but this strip of land appeared bursting with colours and vibrancy.

She stepped gingerly between the trees and found a little clearing. The copse was not very wide, with the lane on one side and what looked like a field owned by a local farmer on the other. It was longer than it was wide and there was a small clearing in the centre. Elizabeth knew there was something special here, she could feel the magic tingling through her, all around. She sat on a mossy rock and explored the area with her eyes and felt with her magic. She could feel the life around her with her earth magic, the roots of the trees were thick and healthy, the flowers already in bloom covering the floor with bluebells.

She frowned and closed her eyes concentrating on the feel of the life around her, using her earth magic to look around. She could sense that all the roots were heading towards a central line that ran through the clearing. She couldn't see anything specific they were heading towards but there were too many heading in the same direction to be coincidental. She switched to water magic and a flash of a line appeared, she concentrated on her water magic, but the line had gone. She did notice water seemed to be in abundance underfoot, but nothing else.

She concentrated and switched to fire magic, again noticing the flash of a line. She had a sudden thought and concentrated with all of her magic. A line flared to life under her. It stretched through the whole copse and out either end. Elizabeth marvelled at the line of pure magical energy and it dawned on her what it was.

A Ley line.

Amazing.

She had read, briefly, about the theory of lines of magic crisscrossing the country. Often characterised by paths, natural ridge tops or waterways. But no one had managed to prove anything and, apart from the feeling of power, they were undetectable, and the feeling of power was so subjective it was hard to trust it.

She smiled at the sight of the line, her eyes closed to 'see' it. The line flashed the colours of each element and pulsed with life. She opened her eyes and tried to follow it but she only managed to get part way up the lane before she was interrupted by a carriage. It was hard to concentrate enough to see the line with her eyes open. She decided that this was a skill worth practicing and this fast became the effort of her mornings.

.

A further week in to her visit marked the arrival of Lady Catheine's nephews. Elizabeth was not looking forward to seeing Mr Darcy again but she had to own that the arrival of two gentlemen could not markedly worsen the conversation. Mr Collins spent all day busying himself by the lane so that when he illustrious carriage swept by he could bow and simper at the two gentlemen. He had much to say at dinner about the equipage, horses and general air of the gentlemen, despite having only been likely to have caught a glimpse of them.

On the morrow he hastened off to pay his respects and Elizabeth walked with Charlotte to collect some flowers for the parlour. They had not walked far when the rather amusing sight of Mr Collins hurrying toward them, desperately clutching his hat, panting and red faced.

"My dear Mrs Collins, cousin Elizabeth" pant pant "Mariah" pant "you must come" pant "at once"

"What is I my dear?"

"Mr Darcy" pant "and his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam" pant "have come to call"

"When my dear"

"Even now, they are hard upon my heels" pant "you must make haste"

And with that he turned and ran back the way he had come, having only just caught his breath.

Charlotte turned surprised eyes upon her friend "it must be thanks to you my dear, I hardly think Mr Darcy would come so soon to wait upon me"

Elizabeth laughed merrily at such a jest.

"You must be mistaken Charlotte, for I know he dislikes me as much as I do him"

Charlotte merely raised an eyebrow before they both set off at a more dignified pace.

Elizabeth was introduced to Colonel Fitzwilliam, the younger son of the earl of Matlock, and she felt an instant connection to the gentleman. He was charming and engaging, not very handsome, but he fell in to such easy conversation that Elizabeth could not help but be glad for the diversity he would bring to their small party.

"I understand you are a water witch?"

Elizabeth smiled "you could say that I suppose"

She saw the interested look flash across his features "would you say that?" He raised an eyebrow and put an emphasis on the word you.

"I could say a great many things about my own magic, would you necessarily believe them?"

He laughed and she noticed Mr Darcy had fixed his attention on them

"Can you tell me why Mr Darcy keeps looking over? What can he mean by it?"

"He is likely listening to us, he does not speak much in Kent. Though he is lively enough in other places"

Elizabeth merely looked incredulous

"Anyway, we were talking of magic, and boasting I believe"

Elizabeth smiled at that "do you boast about your own ability sir? I do not believe I said anything about boasting of mine"

"I routinely boast about my ability"

Elizabeth's laughter rang out again causing a shiver to run through Mr Darcy. Seeing her again after so long had been like having a drink of water when so thirsty you feel your mouth crack. He did not know where to look, if he had his choice his eyes would never leave her face, but that was not proper. Instead he sat a respectable distance away, listening to Mr and Mrs Collins. He told himself he merely wanted to see her, trying to will himself to believe that what he felt was attraction, infatuation maybe, nothing more of course.

After the appropriate time he rose to leave, addressing Elizabeth for the first time

"Your parents are in good health, and your sisters?"

"Yes, I thank you. My sister has been in town these last few months, have you never happened to see her?"

"No I have not had that pleasure"

The gentleman left soon after and Elizabeth was glad. He really was so tiresome, the odd look on his face when she mentioned her sister, she imagined it was distaste at the idea of encountering such a person in town.


	15. Chapter 15

**So it seems my uploading issues have been resolved. It has taken about ten attempts to get chapters 14 and 15 up. I haven't read the reviews today so I will reply/comment tomorrow.**

 **as always thank you to anyone who is reading and enjoying my stories. :) happy Sunday.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 15 - Boasting and the amusement it causes for others.**

The next morning Elizabeth met Colonel Fitzwilliam on her walk.

"Colonel, what a surprise"

"Miss Bennet" he said with a flourishing bow "shall we walk?"

They were walking along by a stream.

"I have to admit water is my weakest power" he fluttered his hands and caused a slight ripple

"Given that your main power is fire that is most remiss of you!"

"I was such a typical boy, I practiced throwing fire and tried to progress to throwing rocks, but only managed pebbles." He picked up a tiny rock and demonstrated floating it ever so slightly "I had no interest in splashes of water or gusts of air" Elizabeth laughed and raised a plume of water over his head. He ducked but she merely made it splash next to him.

He looked at her "impressive, maybe I was remiss."

"You merely missed the possibilities." She turned and walked towards the stream, damming it with her magic leaving a path across, she stepped to the other side of the river bed and turned to the colonel. He grinned and stepped out, at which point she let the water go. Luckily it was a shallow stream and the water only splashed around his boots. He laughed gaily and stomped towards her, causing little splashes to fly her way. She raised an eyebrow and flicked her fingers sending them back towards him.

They walked on in companionable silence for a time

"How are you at other elements?"

"I can hold my own in fire if that's your intention"

"Really, well that sounds like a challenge" he flicked his fingers and a fireball appeared

She smiled and did the same, then made her fireball spiral upwards and shot some sparks off the top.

He laughed and increased the size of his ball and threw it in the air, he then moved his hands in a circular motion and turned the ball in to a fire plate, swirling with his hands.

She laughed and lifted her shoulder, the spiral shot up and showered down in colourful sparks.

"Pretty" he smiled and copied her action "very impressive. It would seem that you are dual gifted"

Elizabeth's smile dropped

"Fear not Miss Bennet, your secret is safe with me"

She smiled again "I do not like to advertise it"

"Why on earth not?"

She was silent for a few steps "it feels wrong to, my sister Jane doesn't walk around telling everyone she is the most beautiful young lady in Meryton. Why should I talk about my strengths? I also live in a town where magic is collectively rather diminished. I do not wish to make my neighbours feel inferior"

The colonel chuckled "I see, I don't agree, but I understand"

They rounded the corner to the parsonage and the colonel accompanied Miss Bennet in for a cup of tea.

The next few days saw the colonel often at the parsonage, occasionally he would meet Elizabeth on a walk. Occasionally Mr Darcy would accompany them but he rarely spoke above three words together.

.

It took almost a week before Lady Catherine condescended to invite the parsonage to dinner again. With such company as her nephews provided she could hardly wish for the occupants of the parsonage to keep her entertained. It was clear that the colonel, at least, sought refuge with the sensible company of the ladies at the parsonage often.

When Elizabeth entered the drawing room of Rosings park it was obvious that Lady Catherine was unimpressed by her guests, so enamoured was she by her nephews, well one nephew in any case.

Lady Catherine barely turned her head in greeting before turning back to address Mr Darcy. Elizabeth made her curtsy and sat near the colonel and found herself in conversation soon after. They talked of places they had been, the colonel more than Elizabeth.

"You know more fire magicians in the army than any other type?"

"Of course. Fire has a benefit when fighting"

"Indeed, and how does your skill measure up against your comrades?"

"Well I would have to exaggerate my skills to one such as yourself!"

"Then I shall listen to what you say and assume you mean but half of it"

The colonel laughed

"Maybe we should avoid a description of skills"

"Perhaps. What of the navy? I would imagine wind and water would be of particular use"

"They would. But there aren't too many with skill enough in wind to be much use"

"My uncle has been known to create a following wind for a day sailing out of his port"

"Very impressive. I do not suppose I could persuade him to enlist?"

She laughed and shook her head. Unfortunately the laughter drew the attention of Mr Darcy and subsequently Lady Catherine who demanded to have her share in the conversation.

"We were talking of magic Lady Catherine" Elizabeth answered

"Magic!" Exclaimed Lady Catherine "well do speak up for there are few in England who had more of an appreciation for magic than I. And I should have been one of the most talented ladies in the country should I have put my mind to it. My tutor always said my talent was exceedingly good. And Anne too! If she should have learnt!"

Mr Collins had a kind word to say here, most of the rest of the room were busy biting their tongues at such a ludicrous statement. The colonel soon after persuaded Elizabeth to take to the piano and they were agreeably engaged when Mr Darcy came toward them.

Elizabeth had been having a reasonable night, her most pleasant evening in Kent so far, and she could not resist the urge to tease Mr Darcy a little. As he walked over she gave him an arch smile.

"Do you mean to frighten me, Mr Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me play? Well I must, once again disappoint you, for my courage will rise at this attempt to intimidate me."

Mr Darcy, delighted in her dialogue, answered with more enthusiasm than was his want.

"You have known me too long to attribute such motives to me, but I do know you are sometimes in the habit of expressing opinions not your own."

Elizabeth interpreted this as a jab at her character but turned to the colonel to make light of it.

"Your cousin would teach you not to believe a word I say colonel. That is disingenuous of him, is it not? For I had hoped to pass myself off with some semblance of respectability"

The colonel laughed at her self depreciating remark, knowing full well what she was about, he was not disappointed when she continued.

"Tis impolitic too, for it tempts me to retaliate and say what I know of him"

Darcy smiled "I am not afraid of you"

"I would love to hear what you have to accuse him of"

"Well, I shall then. The first time I saw your cousin" she looked only at the colonel for this "was at a ball where he danced only four dances though gentlemen were scarce."

She then chanced a glance up at him and saw the look of confusion on his face.

"I can well believe it" laughed the colonel

The conversation carried on in this vein with both Darcy and Elizabeth interpreting the other in quite a different way than their meaning. For Darcy's part he saw flirtation and temptation in every look, every verbal jab. Elizabeth saw only censure and derision. The colonel saw enough of admiration in his cousin to be amused, as to the ladies feelings he could not guess.

Some ill bred remarks from Lady Catherine were the only other event of note and Elizabeth found herself in her bed that evening more irritated than ever with Mr Darcy. Everything he said seemed aimed to highlight to her her inferiority as a person. She huffed and rolled over convincing herself to think no more of the wretched man.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - so I find the next few chapters are going to need some editing/writing additions, evidently I wrote the next part with a bit too much enthusiasm. Often I find my fingers cannot keep up with my head and the result is usually woefully inadequate. Anyway. I will do my best to not be too slow. :)**

 **shout out to hose reviewing. I am laughing at your surmises. I would recommend people look through them. some hilarious thoughts! Couple of guests not impressed, why is it always guests that are unimpressed? It's not like I would message you to shout at you for not liking my story. Totally understandable. Anyway. In particular one was concerned that it didn't make sense, why couldn't Lizzie divert the attention of her sisters from being silly. Fair point, let me explain my thoughts. I didn't mean to imply that Lizzie could point attention wherever, but that she could cast an infatuation spell on Collins to stop him addressing her. That sort of spell would do nothing for her sisters, they were infatuated with everyone, adding another in would not be helpful.**

 **Another point was someone wasn't happy when I suggested Mary wasn't interested in Mr Collins attention. The book does say that she rates his abilities much higher than the others, but that does not necessarily mean she was actually desiring his attention. Just wouldn't have minded if she had it. If you disagree then you'll just have to allow me artistic license on this on. It's fan fiction after all...**

 **Chapter 16 - A new book**

The next morning Elizabeth walked her favourite route, following one of the Ley lines she was investigating. She found a lovely stream and a patch of daffodils which called her. She sat down and let her fingers trail over the happy flower heads. She touched on the magic and felt the strength of it.

Elizabeth sank her fingers in to the patch of daffodils on either side of her and allowed her eyes to close, using her magic to see the Ley line below. It seemed to meet the stream and then began to follow it. She was just starting to see how far she could follow it from her spot when she was startled from her concentration by a cough. Her eyes flew open and she found herself looking in to the stern gaze of Mr Darcy.

Darcy had been planning on taking a ride, his current method for trying to forget that Elizabeth Bennet was not one mile from him, but after seeing her last night he was desperate to see her again. His control on his emotions was slipping and she had weaselled her way under his defences. She was the last thing he thought about before going to sleep and the first person he wished to see in the morning. He yearned for her touch and her voice, her laughter and her love. His aura vibrated whenever they were close, his magic reaching for hers, and he knew he was lost.

So he decided to walk. Fitzwilliam had told him he had met her on a walk through the woods to the west of Rosings so he decided to try his luck. He fancied he could sense her aura. One of the talents that seemed to run through the Darcy family was strong ties to people of significance. He could often feel his family members when they were close and knew, even at great distance, when one was in trouble. He grimaced as he remembered the situation which had last caused such a twist of anxiety in his magic but he pushed the image of Wickham away. Today was not about to be tainted by bad memories.

He found her in a clearing, she was sat in a patch of sunlight, her skirts spread around her and her fingers buried in a cluster of daffodils. She looked like a flower fairy or woodland sprite. Her face was turned up to the sun and he would have loved to lean over and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Instead he coughed to alert her to his presence, annoyed with himself for letting such thoughts take hold in his head. As her eyes flew open he was startled by the flash of violet in them. He marvelled that her eyes seemed to show so many colours beyond that of the wam brown they were. He had to restrain the desire that suddenly shot through him, and when he spoke his voice was somewhat strained.

"Miss Bennet"

Elizabeth heard the disapproving tone, she sighed inwardly. It was not very ladylike to be sat on the ground like this. "Mr Darcy"

She made no move to get up, or say anything else. She was hoping he would move on, he did not.

"Might I enquire as to what you are doing?"

"Just enjoying nature, sir"

She reluctantly got up, pretending to not notice his outstretched hand.

"Anything in particular?" he indicated they should walk together, she could see no way of refusing without appearing rude

She was going to prevaricate but decided that honesty might work best at deterring him, no respectable lady would be chasing Ley lines after all. No gentleman would wish to stay in such a pursuit.

"I found, what I think is, a Ley line"

That he was surprised by her answer was obvious.

"A Ley line?" He stopped and turned and looked back a small frown appearing on his face.

"Yes" she didn't bother to elaborate, but then took pity on his frowning countenance.

"You have to look with magic, all the elements combined"

His startled eyes turned to hers and she saw a flash of interest. He turned back and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. She almost laughed at the frown that appeared. Not his severe disproving frown but one of childish concentration. She almost giggled as she imagined that he would, at any moment, poke out his tongue like her nephew was want to do when concentrating.

He turned back "are you sure you can't just see the river? You are a water witch after all?"

Her vaguely charitable thought disappeared immediately

"I'm sure it is as you say"

She bobbed a curtsy and turned to go but was joined by Darcy, his longer strides catching her up almost immediately, she suppressed her eye roll but made no effort at conversation.

"Is trying to find Ley lines a hobby of yours?"

The term 'trying' grated on her "perhaps" was all she replied

"Have you read Gaskets theory about Ley lines? It's an interesting book"

She had heard of the book but it was so out of fashion that it was hard to locate, it chafed her to admit such a thing "I have not had the pleasure"

The rest of the walk was filled with stilted conversation and they parted at the lane.

The next day she was surprised to see him again and took care to inform him that she was often out walking these groves to try to dissuade him from taking his morning constitutional in her part of the park.

That afternoon Mr Collins came back from Rosings with a large box of books.

"My dear, Lady Catherine has generously gifted us these books. Apparently she had found that she had duplicates of these and condescended to give them to us! Is she not the most generous of patronesses"

Mr Collins continued in this manner for a full five minutes while Elizabeth and Charlotte merely looked at the large collection which was being unloaded in the parlour by the footman from Rosings.

"Well my dear why do you not start on your sermon. I shall sort through these books and send the ones that are most useful to yourself in to your study. The ladylike ones can go on the bookshelves in here"

"Indeed" cried Mr Collins "that is precisely what Lady Catherine suggested my dear, we are like one mind and one way of thinking!"

Elizabeth coughed to hide her giggle as Mr Collins left the room.

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth "well it was kind of Lady Catherine to think of us, although I rather wonder if it was to save her the trouble of disposing of them. Shall we see if there is much of interest?"

They sat together and waded through old books on morality and gardening, which all went in to the Collins pile. There were a few on keeping animals, which were a little out of date but Charlotte stacked them neatly on her shelves. There were some on housekeeping or cooking or other such mundane topics. One or two novels were surprisingly amongst the offerings. And there, right at the bottom, was Gaskets theory of magical lines and Ley energy.


	17. Chapter 17

_Gaskets Theory of magical lines and Ley energy_

 _S. R. Gasket; 1796_

 _Introduction_

 _My study in to Ley lines began when I noticed some apparent alignments of land forms, places of religious significance or cultural import. These alignments seem to form straight tracks of matching land matter, which can be followed in a path. The lines were too obvious to be completely coincidental and so I began my investigation in to the magical properties of these lines._

 _..._

 **Chapter 17 - A change in the weather.**

Elizabeth just stared at the book disbelievingly.

"What is that Elizabeth?"

Charlottes voice shocked Elizabeth "um, it's a book about magic"

"What an unusual thing for Lady Catherine to send, she is not particularly keen for gently bred people to learn about magic. Although maybe she feels we do not qualify" She fell in to silence.

Elizabeth was trying to think through the possibilities. Obviously Mr Darcy could not give her a book, was this his way of getting it to her after he found out she was interested? The moment the thought entered her head she dismissed it. He would not do anything so thoughtful, luckily Charlotte piped up.

"Here are another two, quite out of date. I suspect she just did not want them in her library."

"This one is out of favour"

"That explains it then. She is probably using us as a means of disposing of them." She indicated a pile of books that were beyond repair or missing chunks.

Elizabeth nodded. "Might I borrow this one?"

"Of course" she looked at the title "it is certainly not something I would read, please take it if you wish. Maybe you should put it upstairs, I do not know if Mr Collins will allow magic books in his house, but I will not tempt his disapproval by drawing attention to them"

Elizabeth did as Charlotte suggested then returned back downstairs to help Charlotte arrange the mismatching books on the shelves in the drawing room. They did add an air of sophistication to the pleasant room and Elizabeth felt a small ounce of gratitude to Lady Catherine for her gift to her friend.

.

The next few days were an enigma to Elizabeth. She did not feel equal to asking Darcy directly about the book but had, indirectly, asked. He merely said that they were his aunts cast off's. She was going to throw them out when he suggested the parsonage might like them, she had agreed. Elizabeth huffed, not wanting to be more particular. She had no choice but to continue to believe that it was a coincidence. He did not ask her about Ley lines again and gave no indication that he knew that she now had that book in her possession.

One day she was wondering some random paths. She had explored the Ley lines on lady Catherine's property and could go no further so was meandering back towards the parsonage when she came upon the colonel.

"I was walking the park, checking the perimeter fences, what brings you this far Miss Bennet?"

She had told Darcy about the Ley lines but for some reason did not disclose such a discovery to the colonel.

"I enjoy walking sir and today I followed my feet here"

He smiled "indeed."

"Do you go to London on Saturday?"

"Likely yes, if Darcy doesn't put it off again"

She concealed her surprise "Does he often extend his stay with his aunt?" She flashed him a cheeky smile "I imagine his aunt appreciates his company"

The colonel laughed, "That she does, but I have found the company this year most entertaining"

"I am sure Anne would be pleased to hear you say so"

He smiled again.

"Are you here at your cousins will then?"

"Ah yes, the sad life of the younger son. Sometimes one must make do with pleasing one's family"

"That is not solely the responsibility of a younger son" the emphasis on the word son was not lost "but I cannot imagine the younger son of an earl has to suffer many hardships"

"Not many" he conceded "but some important ones. A younger son cannot marry where he chooses"

She laughed but inwardly wondered if this was for her benefit, she was flattered but pleased. She enjoyed the colonels banter, but felt him more of a brotherly type in her life.

"Unless one chooses to love someone of good fortune, which I understand is most often the case"

They continued in this light vein for a few more strides

"I wonder at Mr Darcy dragging you around, he should have more consideration for a relative. If he wishes someone to be at his command he should take a wife, not inflict his will on poor" she threw him a sideways glance "well relatively poor relations"

The colonel chuckled again but Elizabeth, after a short pause continued

"I suppose his sister does an admirable job of filling that role though, biddable and the like"

"Well perhaps, but he must share that authority with myself"

"Is that so? And how does your charge fare? Sixteen can be a trying age"

He looked a little surprised and slightly alarmed at that sentiment.

"I have not heard any harm of her," she was quick to reassure him "she is a great favourite of an acquaintance, Miss Bingley"

"Ah yes, I do know Miss Bingley. I am not convinced her enthusiasm for Georgiana has much to do with the lady herself, although of course she is loveliness itself. But I am biased."

"Mr Bingley is a charming gentleman, and also seems to rely on Mr Darcy. It seems he enjoys having people around on him that depend on him"

"Mr Bingley does depend on Darcy, and I have reason to believe owes him a debt for he has lately saved him from an imprudent marriage"

The next few minutes of conversation were some of the most distressing of Elizabeth existence and it was all she could do not to sink to the floor, as it was she contented herself with taking deep breaths, gusting some wind as she did so.

"Miss Bennet, are you well?"

"A sudden headache"

"Then let us make haste, the weather appears to be changing" he puzzled at the sky as he offered his arm and walked her home.

 **A/N - happy Monday people. Next that god awful proposal. Can you imagine being genuinely proposed to that way? even if you really liked someone that would be enough to turn you away! *shudder***


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - am once again laughing at your reviews. Loving the passion that comes through in them. Too many these last couple of days for individual shout outs but I appreciate them all. One of my readers seems to be a Ley line expert. I would suggest any questions about them are directed to him (or her?). My 'book' on Ley lines is much like the rest of this story. A work of fiction. I did some very basic research but I had to make the facts fit with my magical theology, so things may not fit with accepted knowledge.**

 **i know you are all chomping at the bit for this next chapter so I will stop waffling...**

 **...**

 _Gaskets Theory of magical lines and Ley energy_

 _S. R. Gasket; 1796_

 _The uses of these lines_

 _It is this authors theory that these lines feed our earth and nourish life itself. Plant life is abundant in these areas and so animal life also thrives. Water is readily available and so people settle. It is my belief that without these lines of energy we would likely have little, if any, magic in our race and potentially the earth would support less life._

...

 **Chapter 18 - A storm breaks**

Elizabeth went straight to her room after her walk, only giving Charlotte the briefest of explanations. When in her room she paced and huffed and threw herself on her bed screaming her frustration in to her pillow. Once that frustration was out she rolled over and focussed her mind to calm herself down, taking some deep breaths she did some complicated wind shapes to keep her mind calm. Then she focussed on what was actually bothering her.

"Poor Jane". She murmured out loud, to have such high hopes dashed, and all because of a friend. The presumption of that man, how dare he! She continued to torment herself with recollections of her older sisters warm heart and the times that Jane had, in her own way, showed how attached she was to Mr Bingley.

When it came time to dress it was not hard for Elizabeth to convince Mr and Mrs Collins of her headache. Once she had the house to herself she went downstairs and tormented herself further by re-reading Jane's letters. After half an hour of solitude she decided she needed some fresh air, the day was clear and there was still enough light to maybe allow her a little over half an hour. She made her way to the copse where she first found the Ley line hoping to calm herself with the beauty of such a spot.

.

Elizabeth registered the beat of a horses hooves but did not look up as she ducked through the gap in the trees.

The rider must have seen her for the horse slowed down and when Mr Darcy came through the break in the tree line she could barely contain her surprise

"Forgive me Miss Bennet, I hope you are feeling better"

"I am" and with cool civility she added "won't you sit down?" She indicated one of the tree stumps that she had used as a seat before, amusing herself with the idea of offering the proud Mr Darcy a tree stump seat.

He looked, with distaste, at the seat but sat in silence and she made no effort to converse, she was so surprised by him being there and she did not trust herself not to say something rude.

Presently he got up and she had a fleeting moment of relief that he might be about to leave, but he began to pace and presently began to speak.

"In vain I have struggled, it will not do. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. In declaring myself thus I am aware that I am going against the express wishes of my family and of course completely against my own better judgement. I am putting aside all my objections, your inferior family and your lowly magical origins not to mention the difference in my station in life as compared to yours. Your connections are something that can only bring me pain when I had hoped my wife would add something to the excellent relations I have. I can reconcile to the lack of dowry but I am sincerely concerned about your families magic. Having observed your sisters and parents I have to conclude that your bloodline is likely dying out which brings me pain as I had hoped for my children to have a strong magical inheritance. I am aware you have some power, although I am unclear how much, but I have to hope that your average powers are enough. Society will likely view our connection as quite reprehensible but I suppose it cannot be helped. It has been torture these last few months and I beg you to relieve my suffering and consent to be my wife."

A moment passed.

Then another.

She took a deep calming breath and, deciding how to proceed, nodded to herself before answering.

"In cases such as this, I believe I should express my gratitude for the sentiments you expressed, you must forgive me but I cannot do so. I have never desired your good opinion and I am sure it will not last the evening, given your being so unwilling to bestow it in the first place. I am sorry to cause pain to anyone, even you, but there it is."

She was hoping he would walk away and kept her gaze downward, tracing patterns in the moving air around her legs.

"Is this all the answer I am to expect? Am I rejected with so little effort to be civil?"

She tried to dampen down her temper but the last few hours had left her emotions raw, a chill enveloped her and she sent heat to her fingers, not caring to hide the aura of magic as she did so. The heat seemed to fire her temper and she knew she had minutes before she would act in a most unladylike manner

"You declare you like me against your will, against all rational thought and against your family and character and you accuse me of incivility?" Her voice was incredulous "you should go back to your family" she stressed the word "and console yourself with the thoughts of them being pleased by my answer"

She knew she had to leave, before her temper escaped, but she looked up and caught the flash of anger across Mr Darcy's face. His anger only fuelled hers and she found herself loosing her tenuous control.

"I have plenty of reasons to think ill of you, sir" her tone was more mocking than she liked, Elizabeth Bennet did not mock people "do you think any consideration would tempt me to accept the hand of a man who ruined the happiness of my most cherished sister?"

She startled herself with a blast of wind as she spoke of her sister, she could see Darcy looking around in interest, his gaze snapping back to her after a moment.

"Do you deny it?"

"I do not, he is my friend and I did everything in my power to separate him from your sister. I rejoice in my success, the have been kinder to him than to myself."

Her temper, and her magic, flared in harmony at his blatant disregard for her sister's, or her own, feelings on the matter. Her unexpected jolt of magic caused the ground to shift underfoot and she had the satisfaction of seeing him have to move to gain a steadier position, he frowned at the floor and once again his gaze snapped to hers, an incredulous look on his face. She did not allow him to speak.

"It is not merely that on which my dislike is founded, Mr Wickham has told me of your dealings with him. What imaginary friendship can you say was your motive there?"

"You take such an eager interest in that man"

"His misfortunes are such..."

But she was cut of by the sarcastic comment "yes his misfortunes are great indeed"

The gusts of wind were becoming stronger, air butting against air, Elizabeth knew she should walk away and calm herself. She had never come this close to losing control of her magic before and she felt a sliver of shame that she should do so in response to a man whom she claimed to care so little about. His next sentence chased all thoughts of either fleeing, or trying to regain control, from her mind.

"Heavy faults by your calculation. But I wonder what your response would be if I had not honestly recounted the concerns I have been facing when starting to seriously consider you as a prospective partner in life. Do you disagree with what I said? My feelings were natural and just. No one would look upon our connection with anything other than wonder. I cannot look at your connections and rejoice, their condition in life is so decidedly below my own."

During this speech Elizabeth had been growing more agitated and the wind combined with the moisture in the air effectively stopped Mr Darcy's words by letting out a ripple of thunder overhead. Mr Darcy looked up startled and Elizabeth raised her voice over the sound

"You are mistaken Mr Darcy. The manner of your declaration merely spared me the expense of feeling guilty for refusing you. The answers would have been the same had you behaved in a more gentleman like manner. From the first moment of our acquaintance you have impressed me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your pride, and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others, I had not known you a month before I felt you were the last man in the world whom I could ever marry."

The last word was accompanied by another clap of thunder and she smiled inwardly at her well timed remark. Thunder was a new trick, not one she had tried before (who would try to make thunder?) but evidently pull some moisture, agitate the air and this was the result. She watched as she saw Mr Darcy truly look at her, her magic was on display, she stood steady against the air moving around her, and he could see what she was doing. She knew he would have to be impressed but not a flicker crossed his face.

"You have said quite enough madam. I perfectly understand your sentiments and now have only to be ashamed of what my own have been"

And with that he gave a quick bow and turned and strode way, the air outside of their clearing was clear and no sooner had he left than the clouds dissipated and Elizabeth sat down from actual weakness.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - don't panic, part two. I have some technical issues with the way I upload documents and I find I can only post a max of about 1500-2000 words per upload, if I go larger the code goes all funny. That's why I sometimes have to split things that would go better as one. :)**

 **...**

 **Chapter 19 - A diferent perspective.**

It felt like hours, but was likely only minutes before a shiver brought Elizabeth back to herself. Had that last half hour actually happened? Had Mr Darcy actually proposed marriage? And in such a way? She sighed and rose from her position, straightening her skirts and wrapping a layer of magic around herself, hiding the extent of her power as she had been taught to do. She looked around and checked the magic balance to ensure she had not disturbed it too much, the light was fading and she knew she had to return. It seemed that the Ley line below her feet had fed most of the magic she had carelessly thrown around, luckily no plants had suffered and she could feel her strength was still there. She hoped Mr Darcy would not mention her use of the elements, but on reflection she felt he was likely to be trusted.

A noise from the road propelled her legs in to action, it would not do to be caught outside after pleading a headache to miss dinner with Lady Catherine. She hurried back to the parsonage and went straight to her room and prepared for bed. Unfortunately the quiet meant that she could do nothing but think on her most distressing interview and to recall his turn of phrase and his face as she gave her set down.

She could not but feel grieved for having spoken so harshly to someone who thought they were in love, however unlikely that actually was. Love was not something to laugh at or disparage, but then she recalled the language he used to describe her and her family, the disdain he felt for them, hardly excepting the lady he professed to love. She scowled in frustration and allowed her anger free reign again.

In such a turbulent manner did Elizabeth pass half the night and when she went down to breakfast the next morning it was not hard to convince Charlotte that her headache still persisted. She timed her entry to breakfast just right as Mr Collins had a mouthful of food and could do nothing but nod at her intention of walking.

Whilst out Elizabeth felt her spirits lift, walking was always something of an escape for Elizabeth. Nature always had a way of soothing any concerns, trivial or otherwise. She could feel the magic in the earth and the air and it eased her troubled mind. She felt better for her walk but she still could not understand the events of the preceding day.

She sat down near the stream that she had seen before and cleared her mind to focus on the Ley line. The shift of magic in a steady stream was mesmerising and it lulled her in to a sort of trance like state. It was in this position that she heard a snap of a twig and she looked up in to the dark eyes of Mr Darcy.

.

Darcy would be hard pressed to describe how he felt over the last few days. It had started with the shocking realisation of the depth of his feelings for Elizabeth which was nothing short of mortifying. To feel so much for someone her felt was so beneath him.

Once reconciled to these feelings, he spent a few days thinking of how grateful she would be for his offer and how he could make her his before the summer months. He had images of her at Pemberley, they could walk together through the moors, she could sing for him in the evening. Of course he envisaged that she would need some help with running Pemberley, but that would not be too taxing.

He spent a bit of time lamenting that she did not have more magic or a better behaved family. But she had some, and he suspected more than she showed, that would have to be enough. He recalled some of the odd times where she seemed to have more magic than she displayed and it gave him hope. After resolving to propose and setting off for the parsonage he convinced himself she had purposely stayed behind as an invitation to himself. On the walk over he mulled over what power their children might have and had smiled at the thoughts.

When he found her in the grove he thought the setting perfect, he imagined she had left the house anticipating his arrival and he allowed himself to hope that she might grant him a kiss. He was stunned as he saw her look up at him, her eyes, always so expressive, had those odd flecks of violet in them this time. He loved her eyes and felt he could study them forever.

He couldn't pin point where things went wrong.

He had not rehearsed his speech but had spoken from the heart and he was sure that she had been expecting a proposal. When she had first spoken he could scarce believe his ears. He had to be sure that she was actually rejecting him. Him! Mr Darcy of Pemberley was being turned down by a country nobody. He had to know why!

The flare of heat coming from her, and the orange flash in her eyes startled him. How much fire could she wield? The gusts of wind had his attention and then the ground had shifted and he felt positively unnerved. Her eyes flashed blue and then green as the ground moved and he stumbled. How much power did this little miss possess? Had he misjudged her so?

By the end of her set down he had his anger under good regulation and felt only awe at the woman who was facing him. After thunder had punctuated her last point he had looked at the woman before him and felt as if he was seeing her for the first time. Her aura was magnificent, stronger than any he had seen before. She was stood tall, hair blowing around her and her aura had many different colours in it. He knew she was using all the elements. How had he missed this? Had he truly been so blind?

He mustered his dignity, what little he had left after her verbal slaughter, and left. He did not trust himself to say more. He seethed at himself for his blindness and at the woman who had just taken his heart and stomped on it. As he walked, back towards Rosings, the dark of the night brought more clarity, he realised that some of her words had some truth to them and he began to berate himself for behaving in such a manner.

He had been raised better than that.

Today his mind was clearer and he knew he had to try and defend himself against her accusations. With no other recourse available he started a letter to her. He wrote hurriedly, his usually elegant hand showing signs of the strain. When he finished he set off, determined strides covering the ground, looking for her.

When he saw her the last tendrils of anger dissipated. She looked pale, dark shadows under her eyes, she had her eyes closed and was concentrating again. He took a moment to review her aura, it was neat and contained, showing a moderate amount of power.

If he turned his head just so he imagined he could see the seams on the wrap that she used to hide her power. The level of power she clearly possessed was far beyond what she had on show currently, far beyond anything he had seen before. Oh how he wished he could sit next to her and talk to her about it, maybe hold her hand in his. No! He pulled his attention away from such thoughts and returned to the job in hand.

He took a step forward and there was the resounding crack of a twig. He managed to force his face in to indifference as her eyes, once again flecked with violet, met his.

"Miss Bennet, would you do me the honour of reading this letter?"

He reached out and passed her the neatly folded pages, she looked surprised but automatically reached to take them. For a moment both their hands grasped the letter, fingers a hairs breadth apart. He controlled his reaction to the jolt of electricity he felt but fancied he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

He let go, bowed and turned to stride away, forcing his mind to think through the many matters of business that he needed to address on his return to London. Losing himself in the mundane to escape from the torment that awaited him if he thought about what he had lost.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - so my fave bits of pnp are the parts where Darcy and Elizabeth spar, when she stays at Netherfield, when she's at Rosings. But the parts I always agonise over as a ffn writer are the Netherfield ball, the proposal and the letter. I've read some fab and not so fab versions of these. I find writing angst difficult, I love and hate reading it also.**

 **Anyway the point of this rambling is that your comments about the proposal are all amazing. Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked my crazy powerful, angry, Lizzie. Love the Thor reference btw! Hoping things keep going to your satisfaction. We follow cannon for a little while longer and deviate thereafter, total length is hitting just over 50 thousand words. (No spoilers, sorry - you'll just have to wait and see what trouble Lydia gets in to!)**

 **thank you all for reading. Love to hear from you!.**

 **...**

 _Gaskets Theory of magical lines and Ley energy_

 _S. R. Gasket; 1796_

 _Magical power and the use of line energy_

 _It is possible to assume that the magic that runs in these lines can be a source of power to a careful magician. One would need to be skilled enough to identify the line of energy and could then draw from it without repercussions. Drawing power from a place can be risky unless one is sure that the withdrawing of that power will not cause any damage to the surrounding wildlife. It would not be recommended to withdraw power from an area that did not have a line of energy running through it. The resulting desert could last many months._

 _..._

Chapter 20 - A letter, an explanation, a villain and ... Regret perhaps?

If Elizabeth had any thoughts about what she would find in reading Mr Darcy's letter they were not ones that stayed long enough to register. Why he should write to her, after their painful encounter, was beyond her. She stood for a minute looking at the strong script across the envelope. Her name neatly yet beautifully written in a masculine hand. It was not long before her curiosity overcame her hesitance and she opened the seal and began.

 _Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

 _Be not alarmed, Madame, that this letter contains any renewal of the sentiments that were so abhorrent to you only yesterday. But I must be allowed to defend myself against the charges laid at my door. I will begin by addressing your accusation about your sister, seeing as this is likely to be causing you much concern. I may express sentiments which are not welcome to yourself and I am sorry but I cannot fully explain myself without expressing the feelings behind the actions. I will not demean myself by pretending that your family is of consequence however..._

She huffed and very nearly threw the letter on the floor. She paced and muttered about the insufferable pride of Derbyshire men. Her curiosity was still piqued however so it was not long before she picked it up again, what could he possibly say to justify his awful words?

... _Your position in society will always be of consideration to any suitors. This is not my opinion but a fact of the society we live in. For my good friend, a gentlewoman is essential if he wishes to cement his new position in society, magic is also something he would consider essential, connections would be of benefit but not necessary. That being said my objection to your family is not their situation but the total want of propriety that is universally displayed by every family member of yours I have had the pleasure of meeting._

 _Not long after our arrival in Hertfordshire I could see my friend greatly admired your sister and I realised that his attentions were raising expectations in the neighbourhood. I watched your sister closely, at the Netherfield ball, but could perceive no symptom of particular regard. She displays such a serene countenance that I was convinced her heart was not touched. In that position I was faced with little choice but to advise my friend to separate himself from a situation before his honour became engaged. To be married to someone who feels no affection for you, and comes attached to difficult relations, was not a situation I wished for my friend and felt compelled to act accordingly. We left Netherfield the following day and it did not take much for me to convince my friend that such a connection, in light of your sisters indifference, would lead to naught but misery._

 _With regard to his desire to marry a magical family I did pose some concerns about your family. Your parents may both be magical but showed no sign of great power and your younger sisters clearly are very limited. I had no reason to believe that your sister had an excess of power and came to the conclusion that the magical blood lines of your family were minimal. I realise your sister had some magic but as it was never displayed and I concluded it must be of an insignificant amount. Although the genetics are not well understood it is believed that a family showing a decline in magic is likely to die out in the next few generations. I knew my friend did not wish that and explained my observations accordingly._

 _I will only add that your display of magic last evening was as spectacular as it was surprising, you obviously have been hiding your exceptional ability and I cannot think why you would do such a thing. I was clearly mistaken in my assumptions about you, and likely your family in this matter, and I apologise but given your efforts to conceal your true power I hope you will not hold it against me. You can be assured of my discretion in this matter as I will respect your decision to conceal this._

 _If you are not mistaken about your sisters feelings then I must have been but I cannot fault my observations of the whole affair. My conclusion that she would accept him under the influence of your mother, who was quite vocal about her expectations, is not something that can be denied. My actions thereafter were in the service of a friend, and I cannot condemn them..._

"I'll bet you don't you hateful man" she huffed again and itched to throw a few sparks at the neat paper and have the satisfaction of watching it burn. She stopped herself, took a deep breath and shook her shoulders a little to relieve the tension before starting again.

... _I shall now address the issues with respect to Mr Wickham, I know not under what form of falsehood he might have imposed himself on you and I can only hope that the recital of his involvement with my family will not bring you too much pain._

 _Mr Wickham is the son of a respectable man. He ran our estate for many years and my father counted him a good friend. Wickham and I were boyhood friends and I knew from early on that he had no magic. His manners were engaging and he spent a good deal of time trying to convince many people that he had both magic and money. In particular at Cambridge, which he attended on the good will of my father. He even managed to convince some of the masters at Cambridge of his magical abilities. He spent many a evening discussing magical matters with those men. Mainly the theory behind acquisition and storage of magic. I could not condone such behaviour, which was also accompanied by a want of principals in his personal life._

 _When my father died he asked that Wickham would be provided with a valuable family living. Wickham declined such advancement but requested, and was granted, a sum of three thousand pounds in lieu of the living. I knew he was not suited to the life of a clergyman and was relieved when he left Derbyshire after these events._

 _I did not try to find out how he lived but I believe he joined a cult of disreputable people whose main objective was the study of stealing magical energy from others. Unbelievable though it seems he did apply for the living in question when it's incumbent passed away, you can hardly blame me for refusing him and his response was so vile that I cannot write the words to anyone, much less a gentlewoman. He left in the most foul temper and I had hoped our connection was dissolved._

 _I would love to end our story there but last summer he most painfully obtruded on my notice. I am sure I can count on your secrecy regarding the following events I am about to relate. My sister, who is ten years my junior, is a quite gifted witch. She shows talent in earth magic only but her basic knowledge of the other three are more superior than most. She is not a true magician by any account and has not a second gift but her innate magical ability is significant. Couple that with her strong magical bloodlines and it seems she became a target for the aforementioned gentleman._

 _She was on holiday by the sea, in Ramsgate, to practice her water ability and thither also went Mr Wickham. He persuaded her to believe she was in love and consent to an elopement. She was but fifteen years old. Throughout their time together he was systematically draining her energy, through an acquaintance of his as he is unable to do so himself, and storing it in magical gems. He was trying to figure out how to wield the magic in those gems._

 _I joined them unexpectedly to find my sister weak and unwell. Some of the books were suggesting that his plans were to try and transfer her magical spirit in to another being, likely his own. He had yet to figure out a successful ritual but I am convinced that my sister would have been harmed in the process. You may imagine how I acted. Only my sisters poor health and my concern for her reputation stopped me from chasing him down, after he fled, and challenging him to a duel. I cannot help but think his choice of victim was a means of revenge upon me, he could not have chosen a better target to accomplish this._

 _This, madam, is a faithful narrative of my connection with Mr Wickham, and for its veracity I can appeal to the testimony of colonel Fitzwilliam, who knows the particulars of these events. I hope that you will no longer be duped by him although I would take this opportunity to advise you that many wise and perspicacious people have been fooled by him in the past. I hope that is of comfort to you._

 _I will only add God bless you._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy._

 _._

Elizabeth by turns felt every emotion possible. At first she could not believe a word but soon her practical nature began to assert itself with regard to his narration of Mr Wickham. To make up such stories, involving his own sister, was unthinkable. The allegation of intended elopement would be enough to ruin the young girls reputation. That part at least must be true, and if so would it not follow that the rest were true?

The story of the living, so similar to Wickham's own account, was easy to believe given the support of a second source, something that Wickham never offered. His allegation about Wickham being without magic had Elizabeth pause, she had never seen him use magic, although tricks were a common source of entertainment in the parlour. His aura had always looked suspicious and Elizabeth now thought that it would fit well with someone wearing a magical infused gem. She had heard of such things but rarely had thought much on them, so meaningless to her own life.

Some of the gentleman's assertions were starting to have that ring of falsehood, his attentions to Miss King, a girl of relatively strong magical ability so recently out in society, were concerning. Her own family was so welcoming of the man, for he no longer deserved gentleman. She remembered the incident with Jane at Netherfield, drained of magic, but no that was before Wickham came to Meryton. Could one of the other militia be a conspirator in this cult that Mr Darcy spoke about?

She decided to put aside her concerns about magical theft and focus on the issue of Mr Darcy's letter. She re read the part about Jane and Bingley. With her new insight, those events became less certain in her mind. She could not help but agree that her family were uncomfortable to be around. She knew that Jane was reserved and if he genuinely did not detect her affection could she really blame him for his intervention?

Her families magical ability was their own fault. Mr Bennet was quite powerful but had been wary of just the type of threat presented by people such as Mr Wickham. When Elizabeth had shown such power he had been even more concerned about people wishing to use her, or worse yet, experiment. He had taught his two eldest to hide their powers and convinced them to downplay their abilities. Her younger sisters were purposely under trained to hide some of their power, from themselves as well as from others. Mrs Bennet had never been fully aware of Elizabeth's power and she was taught to conceal it from her younger sisters also. Only Jane and Mr Bennet knew. The thought that their concealment had led to such a misunderstanding grieved Elizabeth. Now Mr Darcy knew. She hoped that was not a mistake.

She spent a bit of time thinking about her poor sister, suffering due to her families idiocy. There was too much to contemplate, she returned to the house and busied herself with mending from the poor basket, the repetitive motion of thread through material allowed her mind to go blank, a kind of meditative state, so she could think without really thinking.

An hour later she was much calmer, she would figure out what to say to Jane when she was facing her. There wasn't much that they could do to improve her lot anyway, she did not know if Mr Bingley still cared for her sister, or if her sister could forgive his lack of trust, only time would tell. Mr Darcy was gone, so she no longer had to feel trepidation at seeing him. She was unlikely to come across him again. Her feelings for him were in such a tangle and not something she could sort in a short time. Her main concern was what action to take regarding her family and the militia.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N - so this is the second attempt to upload. Apologies for the delay. I had iPad battery issues, which are resolved, thankfully cuz this whole story is on my iPad and no backups... Hmm should I rectify this?..._**

 ** _Second i I had snow storm issues and have been shovelling snow off driveways etc.. But then I would not be on tonight if there was no snow cuz I'm supposed to be on a train right now. Apparently the UK has stopped working just cuz it's covered in snow. Bah!..._**

 ** _as as to my only posting one chapter the other day (lpinney, you so greedy!;) it was like 2.5 k which I thought would be enough. I shall try to make up for such a terrible assumption tonight.. If I can get this to upload!_**

 _..._

 _Gaskets Theory of magical lines and Ley energy_

 _S. R. Gasket; 1796_

 _Finding Ley lines._

 _Ley lines are not commonplace and can only be found sporadically across the country. Many will be just a straight line, occasional bends and splits as with any known water way. It is uncertain if here lines are all connected but it is likely that lines do not simply end._

 _Finding lines has proved to be the most trying task of my investigation. Both in identifying likely areas and in being able to 'see' the line of power. I am forming a method of sensing using all the elements. I am only gifted in earth magic but I am finding even a basic level in other areas sufficient to view a line, if only at a shorty distance._

...

Chapter 21 - Home again, home again.

After consideration, Elizabeth was convinced that one of the officers was responsible for attacking Jane. She had observed many officers with erratic power signatures which suggested regular withdrawals of power. She had not seen anyone with larger power signatures but they could be hiding their powers, like she did, or they could be dumping it all in to gems.

She had to think over what warning needed to be given to the residents of Meryton and her sisters.

The last few days of her stay in Hunsford passed by in a blur. Luckily Lady Catherine put her melancholy down to her desire not to leave the splendours of Rosings. Mr Collins was happy enough with that explanation.

Charlotte was not convinced but allowed her friend her privacy.

.

Her return to Jane was bittersweet. She was happy to be back in the arms of her most beloved sister, but she could not help but lament what she had lost in Mr Bingley. A marriage of true affection was something to be desired, revered almost.

She waited until they were alone

"Jane, you are not happy"

Jane smiled a sad smile, a ghost of her usual brilliant smile. "It is just that I still do prefer Mr Bingley to any other man. I must have been mistaken in his regard for me." She stopped and looked down. Elizabeth reached and squeezed her hand.

"Would you rather a different explanation?"

Jane looked a little startled "Do you... Have you another?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth but stopped with Jane's raised hand.

"No Lizzie, either you have some information which you are not certain I would wish to hear, or you have come up with a possibility that I have not thought of. Either way I think I would not wish to know. I am sure you think me cowardly, but it is better for me this way."

Elizabeth nodded at her.

"Truly I shall be well again" Jane nodded at her own resolve "but tell me Lizzie, what has got you so distracted of late? It cannot just be about myself"

"No, I have had some disturbing news"

She told Jane of Mr Darcy's proposal, only saying that he was not very complimentary of their family, and his revelations about Mr Wickham.

"Oh dear lord, what a story. How did you not see his ill intent?"

"He has no aura, no magic, I would see nothing. Or only the aura he was projecting, someone else's it seems."

"And are you certain about his accomplice?"

"No Jane, I am not, but I am certain someone drained your energy that day and I have noticed signs of magical mis-deeds, I had just been too blind to really take notice before"

Jane gave her a look "about many things it seems"

Elizabeth mock glared at her and Jane smiled and mouthed 'sorry'

"What should we do?"

"I think we should talk to father about you concerns of magical theft"

"I agree, and Mr Wickham?"

"What is your opinion?"

"I cannot reveal much of what Mr Darcy said, and the militia will soon be gone. He was not responsible for what happened to you, and he cannot drain energy himself. Without knowing the identity of his conspirator I do not believe wild accusations will help at all."

"I agree such a thing ought not to be attempted. No one would believe an account of Mr Darcy's if we tried to just show his character without the accusations about magic."

"So we are agreed" they nodded and embraced before walking back to the house.

.

The discussion with her father did not go well. He had been concerned about magical misdeeds in his youth but time and indolence had taken their toll.

Had they any particular person to accuse? No, had they any proof that Mr Wickham was doing anything worse than pretending he had magic when he did not? No. Had they any proof people were being drained of magic? No.

Elizabeth temper was rising but she held herself in check.

"With the militia leaving soon there was little point in concerning oneself"

"How can you speak so papa, anyone could be at risk."

"Listen Lizzie, with your talents I would think you could see someone who was stealing powers. You admit yourself that you have not seen anyone who seems to possess that level. Now leave it now Lizzie. I am convinced everything will turn out well."

She left more frustrated with her father but glad she did not try to convince him of Wickham's perfidity. She was not one to dwell on things over which she had no control of, she would observe and see.

.

That piece of business being done she was free to observe the rest of her family.

She was not best pleased.

Lydia and Kitty were more silly than ever, wailing incessantly about loosing the militia. Mrs Bennet was hardly less morose. At least she knew that her father would not bow to the wishes of the ladies for a trip to Brighton. She was relieved to hear that Miss King had been removed from the influence of the militia, more particularly Mr Wickham. That was something she did not have time to think on.

Elizabeth spent the next few weeks trying to avoid Wickham, she could not do so completely without drawing too much attention so meeting him was inevitable, but she had ways of discouraging him.

She had spent some time studying magical objects, and moving magical energy. She had realised that magical energy that wasn't part of a person was easier to disrupt and therefore disperse.

When she was approached by him she allowed him to begin.

"Did you enjoy your time in Kent? Did you find Lady Catherine to be everything you expected?"

Elizabeth almost laughed, he was quite the conversationalist and she had to remind herself of his inner black "yes, she was just as you described"

Wickham laughed his charming laugh "indeed, but I hope your time was pleasant?"

"Very much, Charlotte seems happy." Her answers were short and she could see a little frown of puzzlement across his face.

"Did you see aught of Mr Darcy? He often makes an Easter visit to his favourite aunt, they are so alike"

Elizabeth pursed her lips in annoyance at his blatant attempt to revive such a subject.

"He was there with his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam, are you acquainted with the colonel?"

Elizabeth had not ventured to ask the colonel for verification of Darcy's words, but Wickham's reaction was enough to convince her of his veracity. He looked alarmed and uncomfortable.

"In some respects in former years, he was very gentlemanly when I knew him. Did you like him?"

"Very much. And Mr Darcy improves on closer acquaintance"

"Indeed" he was looking more uncomfortable now, and Elizabeth used his distraction to start disrupting the boundary of his energy aura. She found the core of the gem and just prodded it with magic. The whole field collapsed with a few sparks and a gust of wind.

Mr Wickham looked around startled but Elizabeth did not break in her sentence.

"He has not changed in manners but my knowing him better improves my understanding of him"

Mr Wickham bowed and moved away, his magical field completely gone. She could now clearly see he had no magic, she only hoped that others would notice before he realised that his gem had been drained.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - just a quickie, hoping to get to the good bit soon!**

 **Also just wanted to mention - 100 reviews and over 100 followers. Thanks guys! You are all amazing!**

...

 _Gaskets Theory of magical lines and Ley energy_

 _S. R. Gasket; 1796_

 _Waterways._

 _A surprising number of Ley lines form natural streams and rivers. They can move with water for a way and then move away after a time. However I have mapped some rivers and it seems that rivers favour turning where the lines do. For example the river ooze used to follow a power line but split around the town of Saint Board. Now, a mere fifty years later, it flows more southerly, following the line all the way to Minehead._

 _Water is a powerful element over time and I hypothesise that the water will eventually overpower the other elements._ _Underground, air does not move and in our country we have no fire, although there are some countries which do have underground fire, or lava as I have heard it termed. Water need only compete with earth and we can see the effect of one on t'other over time. Many of the most beautiful rivers follow a Ley line._

...

Chapter 22 - Many a pleasure trip to be had

Mr Wickham did not come back to Longborn, even when other offices visited, and she did not see him more than once or twice in the upcoming weeks in Meryton. He would always bow and move away if they ever did come face to face. Elizabeth did not repine the change.

Unfortunately Lydia soon after received an invitation to accompany Mrs Forster to Brighton. Elizabeth had not spent much time with the woman but she seemed flighty and ridiculous and would not be a good influence on Lydia. Elizabeth hoped her father would say no but she was once again disappointed by her fathers lack of care for his youngest daughters.

"But sir, what about the likelihood of a magic thief in the militia?"

"Elizabeth, you have no proof of that. I have not seen any evidence of that these last few weeks. And Lydia does not have much magic, and is untrained so is unlikely to be the target of a magic thief"

"And her flirting? She makes her family look ridiculous"

"She will flirt wherever she is, if she goes away it will be of little inconvenience to us. She is too poor to be the object of a fortune hunter. All will be well"

Elizabeth muttered against the social restrictions that prevented her telling her father exactly what she thought of his concern for convenience! She had to content herself with knowing she had done her best and that anything else that happened was out of her control.

Luckily she had a trip of her own to look forward to, a tour of the lakes with her favourite aunt and Uncle Gardiner. Although no sooner had she focussed on these thoughts when she received a letter to say they could not take enough time away to visit the lakes and would have to content themselves with the peaks.

She could not think of Derbyshire without thinking of a certain gentleman. She had spent many an hour reading his letter and was no closer to figuring out her feelings. She believed his claims, that much was true. She felt bad for speaking, and acting, so harshly towards him. She was sure he would not suffer for long and thought that he likely hated her now. There was part of her that was saddened by this thought but she could not understand why. She did not desire his good opinion did she? He was wealthy beyond her expectation of potential mates, but that was never of much import to her, he had taken on a lot of responsibility from a young age and was clearly managing his estate with little help, she did respect that. He had had the added burden of a very young sister who had almost been lost to him.

She decided that her opinion of him was far softer then the month prior, but all this conjecture was irrelevant as the likelihood of them meeting again was small. Surely she could visit his home county without seeing him? That being resolved upon she allowed herself to feel excited at her upcoming trip.

Time passed away and it was not long before she was on the road with her aunt and uncle. They traveled leisurely, enjoying many sights and good company along the way. Elizabeth loved discussing magical theory and the politics of trade with her uncle. Her aunt was no

less interested in magic but less so in politics Literature and poetry were more likely to be the topics when she led the conversation, which was no hardship for Elizabeth.

The places they visited on their way north were interesting but let us travel straight to Lambton, a town of little consequence except to those fortunate enough to live there. Thither travelled the Gardiners and their niece to stay in the local inn. Mrs Gardiner expressed a wish of visiting Pemberley, the estate not five miles away. Elizabeth, startled, tried to demure.

"Are you not bored of great houses aunt? 'Twas only two days ago that we saw Chatsworth after all."

"Oh but Elizabeth the woods are delightful, so many interesting features. I would not be surprised if you found a Ley line there."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her aunts machinations. "I would feel awkward without a proper invitation"

"Why ever would you?" Cried her uncle "there was no awkwardness at Chatsworth. Your acquaintance with the family is so slight after all"

Elizabeth tried to conceal her blush, she had not told her aunt and uncle about seeing him again in Kent or his proposal.

She was spared from answering by the entrance of the maid with their tea.

"Ah, Molly, are you familiar with Pemberley?"

"Of course sir"

"We are trying to convince my niece here to visit, it is a lovely estate is it not!"

"The best in the area sir"

Elizabeth smiled kindly at the young girl "Is the family home for the summer?"

"No ma'am" she curtseyed and left

Elizabeth smiled at the identical looks of expectation on her Aunt and Uncle

"I believe we could visit Pemberley after all"

Mr Gardiner rose to make the arrangements and they were off within half an hour.


	23. Chapter 23

_Gaskets Theory of magical lines and Ley energy_

 _S. R. Gasket; 1796_

 _Criticisms_

 _It is uncouth to speak of the critics of my work, but I shall give them voice. Many people ascribe these lines of power to 'irrational feelings' and so are not true scientific discoveries. The evidence in the alignment of landforms is considered coincidental. The lines demonstrating clusters of cultural significance is also considered a coincidental finding. I can attest to having seen these lines myself but it is not a skill that is easily taught and takes conviction aligned with power and practice. Who of my critics is likely to give this a fair try, I ask?_

 _..._

Chapter 23 Pemberley.

Elizabeth had to agree, the approach to Pemberley was most impressive. The grounds were extensive and the drive wound through some beautiful woodland before opening out on to a view of the house itself, framed against a charming backdrop.

"What do you think Lizzie?"

Lizzie could only stare "I have never seen a house so happily situated."

"Perhaps the beauty of the house renders the owner a little less repulsive"

Lizzie startled, she had almost forgotten that her Aunt and Uncle still thought of Mr Darcy as she had last Christmas. "Oh aunt" she began but could not think of how to say it, and instead smiled "yes. A little"

Everyone laughed and the carriage started climbing the drive to the front door.

The house was beautiful, tasteful and not ostentatious. The rooms were light and airy and the furniture seemed comfortable rather than fashionable. Overall Lizzie felt she could have lived there quite comfortably. To add to Lizzie's confusion the housekeeper spent a good part of the tour praising the Darcys and in particular the character of Mr Darcy. By the time they left the house Elizabeth was all in confusion. To be so well thought of by ones staff was a sign of a caring man and a steady character.

She needed the fresh air that was afforded on their departure from the house and she breathed a deep breath and centred herself, performing some simple magic to allow her mind to calm.

She was starting to feel something like regret at her decision last April.

She had heard the housekeeper mention that Mr Darcy was due tomorrow and was grateful that they would not meet him, not because she did not wish to but now because she felt at her being here would appear to others as if she was throwing herself in to his path. She had no sooner had this thought when the gentleman himself appears from round the bend.

Elizabeth stopped dead, a small gasp escaping her as he appeared no more than ten paces in front of her. He was looking across the lake and she took the opportunity of allowing herself to truly look at him. His hair was wet and he was in his shirt and waistcoat, his great coat held over his arm. It appeared as if he had been for a swim in the lake and she allowed the image of him diving in, like a boy, to flit through her mind. All of these thoughts passed in the moment before he heard her gasp and his eyes snapped to hers.

He stood stunned, she likewise silent. After a moment he recollected himself and stepped towards her

"Miss Bennet, good day"

"Good day Mr Darcy" her reply was so quiet it was barely audible, her cheeks overcome by a blush.

"Are you well? Are you travelling?"

Elizabeth was completely surprised by his asking questions and almost stammered her reply.

"I am well sir, I am travelling with my aunt and uncle"

"And you family is in good health?"

"Yes sir, I thank you"

"And you are travelling?"

"Yes sir"

"That is good, good" he appeared so adorably discomposed that Elizabeth almost let out a little giggle.

"Pray excuse me Miss Bennet"

He bowed and strode away.

Elizabeth sighed, he had shown civility if not composure, and she had no right to expect any from him. Her aunt and uncle caught up with her.

"The man himself, and just as handsome as in his portrait, although less formally attired" her aunt joked. Elizabeth could not smile.

"Oh aunt, uncle, we must leave. At once. What must he think of me"

They were confused but could see their nieces distress and made their excuses to the gardener who nodded and pointed them towards the direct path to the front of the house and their waiting carriage. She had just turned the corner when Mr Darcy appeared again, now fully dressed if not completely flawless.

"Miss Bennet," he called just as she reached her carriage "please allow me to greet you properly, you are not leaving?"

"I think we must"

"You are not displeased with Pemberley?"

She looked up in to his eyes, shocked "no of course not. There are few who would be displeased"

"But your good opinion is more worth the earning given that it is so rarely bestowed" this was said with a warm smile and Elizabeth blushed under the intensity of his gaze. He saw the Gardiners had stopped a few paces away.

"Would you do me the honour of introducing me to your friends?"

Elizabeth didn't think it was possible to be shocked more times in such a short space of time, she recovered though and made the necessary introduction. Mr Darcy seemed nonplussed by the connection and entered in to conversation with Mr Gardiner about fishing and convinced him to walk down towards the lake. The ladies followed and Mrs Gardiner could not help but whisper.

"Is this the proud Darcy who you told us about. He seems all amiability now. Is there a reason for him to show you such civility?" A knowing look was directed Elizabeth way and she blushed.

"I admit I have not told you the whole of our history, but I am as surprised as you are by him now"

A raised eyebrow was all the answer that Elizabeth received and they continued on in silence, listening to the gentlemen converse about fishing.

 **A/N - so my good intentions to get out more have gone against me. Calls from various concerned family and other non emergencies have grabbed my attention. I'm afraid I'm going to leave you hanging with D &E together...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n - I think I've left you guys hanging long enough. I felt that the following conversation wasn't good enough so I had to go over it a few times to make it better. I'm still not completely happy but I cannot hold the next chapter hostage any longer. :)**

 **...**

Chapter 24 - a subterfuge of gifting

When the four set off back towards the house Mrs Gardiner claimed the arm of her husband and Elizabeth walked with Mr Darcy.

"Allow me to say, sir, how unexpected your arrival was. I would never have presumed to visit" she trailed off, not exactly sure what she wanted to say

"Pray do not be uneasy, I rode ahead of my party and had not notified anyone." He paused and gave her a reassuring smile "they will join me tomorrow. Would you..." He paused again "Would it be too much to ask to introduce my sister to you?"

Elizabeth's heart gave a little flutter "I should be delighted"

They talked on mundane matters for a few moments until they reached the house, when they realised that Mr and Mrs Gardiner were some way behind them he offered for her to come in to the house, but she declined.

"I am curious to know how your study of powerful lines has progressed? Did you find Gasket interesting?"

Elizabeth was so confused she knew not how to answer, then she recalled her faith in her courage and raised her eyes.

"And how, sir, do you know I am now in possession of a copy of Gasket?"

The side of his mouth lifted slightly at her teasing "I assumed the Collins' would have no use for it"

She laughed a little "that was most perspicacious of you, Charlotte did indeed allow me to keep that volume." She paused and raised an eyebrow at him "and can you account for how you knew it was there in the first place?"

He now openly grinned at her "that is easier, I put it there"

She gasped, he had gifted it to her.

"I knew you could not accept such a thing from a gentleman, it was not mine to gift either. However it was not hard to persuade my aunt that she did not wish for those books, and that your cousin might ah... Be grateful for her benevolence"

She smiled "that he was. I must return it to you"

"Oh no Miss Bennet. It belongs to Lady Catherine and she gifted it to your friend, who in turn seems to have passed it to you. There is no one to return it to. I may have guided the process but I am not responsible"

"I see" her voice contained her skepticism but before she could protest he spoke again.

"Did you see much of the grounds, before I met you?"

"No, I am sorry to say we had only just began our tour" she looked down again, feeling anew the embarrassment of being caught.

"Would you care to take a turn with me?"

She smiled quickly at him before turning her head away again "I believe, sir, that we must be on our way, I would not wish to impose."

She had her head tipped down and the brim of her bonnet was hiding her face so Mr Darcy could not see the look on it. He decided to try a different tactic.

"Had you had a chance to look for any magical lines here?"

She looked up, surprise across her face. "No sir, although my aunt suggested there might be some to be found"

He smiled again, "I would like to think so, would you look now? How far can you see them?"

Elizabeth thought his smile, so rarely bestowed, was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She could not find the words to speak and so merely nodded.

Ideally she would like to be sat down but she did not wish to appear unladylike so she walked to the edge of the drive and stood on the grass there, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, fingers splayed at her side. It was harder to extend her magical sense when she was conscious of the man near her and it took her a moment to focus on the ground beneath her. There was nothing there, she felt a faint sense of disappointment, she would love to have seen a spider web of Ley lines through this house.

She extended towards the stream, still nothing. She turned to the side of the house, the stream travelled round the side and trees were everywhere this way. The ground was not even but it was beautiful in its rugged chaos.

And there it was, a Ley line, strong and beautiful, it did not move straight but moved with the earth, zig zagging across the ground as if playing with something. It split in to two before disappearing around the side of the house. She opened her eyes, still concentrating, to see what the lines matched with above ground.

Mr Darcy had been watching her, he could feel her power as she searched. He concentrated on her aura and saw flashes of each colour magic streak through it. It was a beautiful sight, he could see the little frown of concentration on her face and wanted to reach out to smooth the wrinkled skin between her eyes. When she opened them his breath caught, those unusual flashes of violet were there again. He now thought that might be a sign of her using all the elements of magic together, whatever it was, it was beautiful. She was beautiful.

When her eyes met his, she smiled and he felt his heart stutter.

"You have at least one sir, it splits in to two by those trees and both head toward the woods at the back of the house."

He didn't know why but he was relieved, he loved his heritage and he knew his house was impressive, but if he hoped to appeal to someone such as Elizabeth, it needed to be magical.

"I used to climb trees in that patch there, as a boy. I always felt most powerful from those trees and it was my favourite place to practice magic"

Elizabeth had to work to stop her mouth from falling open at this story, it was hard to think of Mr Darcy as a boy. Once the image was there it was hard to shake, a serious child, wanting to practice away from prying eyes, surrounded by people but mostly alone. It was endearing, and a little sad.

The Gardiners joined them at this point and the offer of refreshments was renewed and declined. Mr Darcy had to content himself with handing Elizabeth up in to the carriage and promising to call with his sister in a few days.

He watched them drive away and was pleased to see Elizabeth turn to look back at him as the carriage drove off.

.

Darcy could not help the small smile that threatened as he walked back in to the house, truth be told her wanted to try throwing fireworks in to the sky, just to see if this energy coursing through him would manifest in magic.

When he had returned home to Pemberley his mood was sour. He had looked upon his ancestral home and wanted to run away. What was all this worth if he could not convince the woman he loved to share it with him? What was a big house without a wife and children and someone to pass it on to?

But that woman had spurned him, for good reason.

That was the salient point here. He had been rude and thoughtless. He had spent no time at all thinking about her wishes her hopes or dreams. The only thought he spared for her feelings was to imagine how grateful she would be for his offer. Grateful. Ha! Why did he wish for her gratitude? To prop up his healthy ego? To make himself feel all the more important?

He shook his head at these memories. He had tried to be angry at her after Kent, but his anger had taken a proper direction all too soon after that day. He had then tried to convince himself to forget her. That had not gone well either. Now he was returning home, a promise he had made to Georgiana months previously, and he felt more alone than ever.

The childish urge to swim in the lake after the sweaty ride had come to his mind unbidden, it was cool and refreshing and welcome. He had felt much better, clearer of mind. He would survive the summer and then he would try again. He doubted it would take much to convince Mr Bingley to return to Hertfordshire. He could invite himself and ... Well, beyond that he did not know, but she was worth the effort.

When he had turned the corner and seen her there he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. After all, he had often seen her around his house before, never in quite so much detail. He turned away to look over the lake, assuming her spectral form would disappear.

Her little gasp of surprise told him he was not seeing things and he approached and started a conversation. That particular skill was not natural to him and the embarrassment of his relative state of undress weighed heavily, he excused himself to make himself more presentable.

As the carriage drove out of sight he reflected on the last hour conversation with satisfaction. He would have made an effort with anyone she was with but her two travelling companions were very agreeable, talking to Mr Gardiner had been a pleasure and the reward of seeing Miss Elizabeth smile at him was well worth the effort. He smiled to himself again, maybe there was still hope. He knew he had a lot of work to do and wanted to be done before his sister arrived on the morrow, so he set to it with an unrivalled enthusiasm, only occasionally stopping to think of the tilt of her head as she searched for Ley lines, or the light in her eyes as they discussed travelling.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - wow, flurry of reviews. Thanks so much. I apologise for he delay in this chapter. I am obviously not keeping up with my daily two chapter schedule. I have a few excuses but mainly the rest of the story breaks from canon so there is more dialog, more magic and I am having to really edit what I have written to get it right. I promise I have the whole story done and it will all come out asap. :)**

 **Just wanna give a big shout out to my reviewers - Chrism, Tina, lynned, nancyjeanne, San, zealots, nanciellen, deanna, mega, lpinney, gaskellian, book dreamer and fd4me (resident Ley line expert, direct all questions in their direction!).**

 **love you all. Many guest reviewers too and I appreciate you all. Some questions about if I am following the book or the bbc series. I am a big fan of Colin firth but you cant beat the book for detail. As a result I cross my sources for these stories, there are even some of the film influences, although it is not my fav pnp outlet! I hope that doesn't bother too many people. :)**

 **...**

Chapter 25 - A morning call

Elizabeth's mind was no less busy dissecting every look, every word. Could his civility be due to her harsh words, or could it be a sign of something more? Could he still care enough for her to wish for her good opinion? Did she want his good opinion?

She knew that she had been mistaken, her last doubts about the man had been hung on his lack of civility towards others, the likelihood of him forcing her to forsake her family. The encounter today had shaken that resolve and left her heart open to the wave of regret and, she had to admit, the possibility of pain.

The ride home was, thankfully, quiet.

Mr and Mrs Gardiner recognised the turmoil in their niece and did not press for information. When Mrs Gardiner and Elizabeth were seated in their private sitting room at the inn the questioning started

"What did you think of the house my dear?"

"Beautiful" Elizabeth's reply was a shade on the wistful side and she had to work to keep the emotions from her voice.

"Did you feel the magic in the grounds? The stream and the lake were magnificent, teeming with life. I could see the swirls of magic in their depths"

Elizabeth smiled "Yes the waterways were lovely, and part of them follow the Ley lines there, they would draw magic from them"

Madeleine Gardiner smiled "I am not sure I fully understand your Ley line theory Elizabeth, but you certainly seem to be able to show the most magical places"

They talked for a few more minutes about rivers and the possibility of the use of water magic to divert an estate's water features. Madeleine felt Elizabeth was distracted enough to ask

"The arrival of Mr Darcy was quite unexpected, but he seems a pleasant gentleman. And the housekeeper was so generous with her praise, and less so of your friend in Hertfordshire. Are we sure we have the full story?"

Elizabeth was embarrassed and did not meet her aunt's eyes as she replied

"I have heard some more details of their dealings and I understand that Mr Wickham is not a man to be trusted, in fact it is possible he is quite disreputable."

"Indeed! Well that is interesting. I shan't press for details but I will trust you to only relay that which I need to know"

"Thank you Aunt"

"Does that mean we were similarly deceived about Mr Darcy?"

Elizabeth could not help the blush that spread in to her cheeks, although her aunt pretended not to notice, "I believe I was completely deceived about Mr Darcy's character"

They drank their tea for a few minutes.

"Well perhaps we shall meet again, or perhaps not. We shall have to wait and see"

They parted to dress for dinner, Mrs Gardiner more certain of Elizabeth's feelings than the lady in question. It remained to be seen if the gentleman in question preferred her niece at all, his attention was marked but may only extend to that single situation.

.

The next day answered Mrs Gardiner's question for after a morning stroll they returned to the inn to be informed of the visit of the gentleman himself, and his sister.

"Mr Darcy, what a pleasant surprise. How kind of you to call!"

Mrs Gardiner addressed the gentleman.

"Mr Gardiner, Mrs Gardiner, Miss Bennet" he bowed to each "might I have the honour of introducing my sister to you?"

The introductions were made. Mrs Gardiner invited them all to sit and ordered refreshments.

"Mr Bingley is also here as he wished to pay a call. I..." There was an awkward pause "he and his sisters are visiting, I believe it slipped my mind to mention it yesterday. Might I summon him?"

Elizabeth was a little startled but readily acquiesced

"Miss Darcy, I have heard so much about you"

The reply was so soft it was barely audible "and I about you"

Elizabeth drew her to sit on the little sofa.

"I understand you are fond of music and play both the harp and the pianoforte"

They talked for a few minutes about the relative merits of the instruments before the ladies turned at the sound of the gentleman coming up the steps.

"Miss Bennet," Mr Bingley walked in with a bounce in his step, enthusiasm in every gesture and word "I cannot tell you how pleased I was when Darcy told me you were staying so close. I can see you are well. How is your family?"

"Very well sir, I thank you"

"And all of your sisters? Are they all still at home?"

She concealed her smile at the enthusiastic question "all but my youngest who is visiting a friend in Brighton for the summer"

"Capital"

Mr Darcy interjected and Bingley turned to be introduced to Mr and Mrs Gardiner, asking about their relationships with their nieces, making Elizabeth smile again.

"Miss Darcy, you have quite the house party it seems, are you acing as hostess?"

"I am, Miss Bennet, it is quite daunting"

"I can well imagine. It must be agreeable to host such close friends. Miss Bingley is quite enthusiastic about your charms"

Georgiana blushed and mumbled. "I don't think it is me whose company she desires"

Elizabeth smiled at her "I am sure that is not true, but I shan't tell anyone you think so"

They were called to join in the general conversation and Elizabeth looked up to see a soft smile on Mr Darcy's lips, she blushed and looked to her aunt as a distraction.

The visit only lasted about half an hour but at the end the whole party were invited to dinner the following evening. Everyone parted with positive feelings of the morning call. Three especially felt hope, one for a sister and two for the thought their feelings might be reciprocated.

 **A/n I intend to get another out tonight, at least I will try!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - second chapter up tonight, go back if you've not read 25**

 **...**

 **Chapter 26 - Magical entertainments, and entertainment of another kind.**

The following evening Elizabeth prepared with extra care, something which elicited a raised eyebrow from Mrs Gardiner but no comment, thankfully.

The evening was pleasant enough, except for some barbed comments by Miss Bingley who was none too happy to find Eliza Bennet so close and so friendly with Miss Darcy.

After dinner the whole party was invited to try some magical entertainment. Mr Gardiner impressed the gentlemen with his mini tornadoes that were so well controlled they could pick up a scarf off the back of a chair and deliver it to a lady across the room. Mrs Gardiner could make a fine mist which when combined with Lizzie's bright flame created rainbows in the air. Everyone applauded such a display.

Miss Bingley and her sister did some tricks also. They were amusing but a little mundane for Elizabeth. Miss Darcy could not be persuaded but Elizabeth did manage to get her to sit at the piano and play while she sang, the combination was almost too much for Mr Darcy, who was lost in the fantasy of many such evening spent this way.

The only dark moment of the evening was when Miss Bingley, trying to upset Miss Bennet, mentioned her former favourite, Mr Wickham. The effect on Miss Darcy was swift and unfortunate. Luckily Elizabeth deflected the comment and immediately drew the attention away from Miss Darcy by inviting her uncle to combine his wind and her aunts water to creat a water spout, which had the desirable effect of taking everyone's attention off the very white girl who Elizabeth then sat next to and whispered to her about the magic involved in creating water spouts until the girl calmed down enough to rejoin the group.

If Elizabeth had looked she would have seen such a look of longing and love on Mr Darcy's face at that moment. Mrs Gardiner did not miss the look but said not a word.

The next trick that was suggested was some minor fireworks. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth worked together to create some low level sparks. Elizabeth did not wish to dilly too much ability in fire so their combined power hid her specific talent, although she also enjoyed working with Mr Darcy. She looked over to Caroline, who was sneering at them and whispering furiously with her sister. A seed was planted and Elizabeth felt a little mischievous after miss bingleys insult to herself and miss Darcy.

She offered a water display. She took control of a large vase full of water and floated the bubble up in to the air, she spun the bubble in to a flat surface of water and nodded at her aunt to send a few drops up in to the clear surface. The ripples, which effectively spread across the ceiling, caused a general murmur of appreciation.

She then smiled and proceeded to drop the entire expanse of water, catching it just before it broke over the heads of the guests. Everyone gasped, except Caroline who shrieked, and then burst out laughing. Caroline fumed, not noticing that Elizabeth had used her distraction to send a gust of air her way, tugging out a few of her hairpins and causing her ridiculous peacock feathers to droop. Elizabeth took control of the water and shifted it back in to the large vase that it had come out of, trying not to giggle at the dishevelled appearance of Miss Bingley.

She knew it was a bit childish, but it was well worth it.

Once the evening was over Mr and Miss Darcy led their guests out to their waiting carriage. Mr Darcy handed Elizabeth up in to the carriage, resisting the urge to give her hand a little squeeze.

Darcy considered the evening a success, the looks that he had exchanged with Elizabeth had spoken off friendship if not more. Her easy way of speaking to Georgiana promised a potential close relationship. Her way of deflecting cruel remarks and how she protected Georgiana was a good omen for her ability to navigate the ton, which could be cruel.

Yes, she was a delight to watch.

Darcy woke early and, after breaking his fast, decided that an early visit would not go amiss. He wished to invite Mr Gardiner fishing, in the hope that he could persuade Mrs Gardiner and her niece to join them for luncheon after their sport. If he could find time alone with their lovely niece, he would not complain.

Elizabeth was just about to leave for a walk when the maid brought her some letters from Jane. She begged off the excursion and sat to read the news from Hertfordshire.

It was not good news.

When she read the part about Lydia she exclaimed out loud.

"It cannot be"

She read on ...

'Oh Lizzie, I do not know what to say but it seems that Lydia's expectations of marriage are unlikely. One of the officers was led to believe that was not his intention. Colonel Forster was concerned and left the next day. Mrs Forster woke him very early to show him the note from Lydia and he left not long after. She obviously was concerned for her friend and we are grateful for her timely intervention. If not for that he may not have traced them to the part of London that he did. He cannot find their exact location and traveled on to Hertfordshire to bring our father up to date.

They have left for London and the colonel intends to show our father how far he got in his tracing. I, of course, informed our father as much as I could about our concerns with regards to Mr Wickham, to put him on his guard. I do hope it is as simple as an attempted elopement but I confess I long for your presence to reassure me.

Our mother is in bed and I dare not share any of my suspicions with her. I fear the shock would be too much to bear. Oh Lizzie I long for your return and for our Uncle's help. It may be that you can aid in the search too, if I remember correctly you were working on a spell to locate people were you not? Oh how I wish I had spent more time practicing my magic! That I might be of use rather than just being here feeling so troubled.

Your affectionate sister'

Elizabeth reached the end of her letter and jumped up with energy, as she walked towards the door it opened to admit Mr Darcy.

She did not delay, not meeting his concerned eye.

"You must excuse me Mr Darcy, I must go after my uncle, on business that cannot be delayed. There is not a moment to lose" he last word was more of a sob than speech.

"Of course, but you are not well. Allow me, or the maid to go"

With that he turned and ordered the maid to find the Gardiners and to send someone up with a glass of wine. He reached and gently took her by the arm and guided her to a seat, she went willingly trying valiantly to fight back the tears. Two tears leaked out anyway and he had to stop his hand mid way to her face, wanting to wipe them off.

"Please Miss Elizabeth, what might I get you for your present relief?"

A maid knocked and brought in the wine "here is a glass of wine" he said as he dismissed the maid.

"No. I am quite well, I am just distressed by some dreadful news" a few more sobs and Mr Darcy found himself rubbing her arm, wanting desperately to gather her in to the comfort of his arms. Her aura was scattered, little bursts of power shooting out in random directions, a few sparks and gusts of wind coming from the offload of the power. He focussed his energies and did what he could to reduce the effects, the sparks stopped. He was not so good at controlling the wind and so settled for just wrapping some of his power around hers, hoping to act as a dampener.

He then waited, not wishing to pry.

"It is news that cannot be hidden." She took a deep calming breath, knowing that what she had to say would cause a void to open up between them. "My sister Lydia has left her friends, she believes she has eloped, which would be bad enough. But she had thrown herself in to the power of Mr Wickham"

He stiffened at the mention of the name and stood, starting to pace as she continued talking.

"She wrote that she hopes to marry him, but I cannot believe it. You know him too well to doubt the direction of my suspicions. She is lost forever, likely in grave danger. I could of prevented it, I who knew what he was"

She looked up as Mr Darcy passed her, realising what she was saying and to whom. She watched him as his face lost all feeling, features settling in to the indifferent expression she knew so well from Hertfordshire. She noted with some surprise that he was calming her magic and she brought it under better regulation. As she did so she felt his power slip away, it seemed like a good metaphors for his attention and potential affections slipping away.

For what could survive under the weight of such a family failing.

"Is it certain, absolutely certain they have not gone to Gretna green?"

"Oh yes, they were chased to London but not beyond"

"What is being done to recover them?"

The detachment in his voice caused two more tears to leak out, he did not reach for them this time.

"My father has gone to London with the colonel. I hope that my uncle will join him. I may have an idea also but I need to go to my sister, Jane, first. I hope to be away in half an hour"

Her voice trailed off as she realised that he likely did not wish to hear such detail.

"I am afraid you have long been desiring my absence. I am sorry, deeply sorry. I am afraid this news means that you will be unable to meet my sister today"

"Oh yes, please apologise to Miss Darcy. Would you.." She paused "could you tell her that urgent business calls me home? If you could conceal the unhappy truth for as long as possible. I am aware it cannot be long"

He bowed and assured her of his secrecy before leaving. His indifferent expression never leaving his face. As he left she felt his power leaving the room, along with his affections and intentions. It left her feeling cold and alone. She shivered as she thought that she was unlikely to ever see him again.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - You are probably getting bored of reading my authors notes saying thank you to readers. But without you me writing is (almost) pointless. So keep reading, and hopefully enjoying. I'll end here and let you see how Lydia is getting on... (Well it might take a while but we will get there)**

 **...**

Chapter 27 - A fast journey home, and onward again.

A wave of sadness came with that thought but she pushed it away, focussing instead on her anger at Wickham. she tried not to let herself dwell on the possibilities. What could he want with her baby sister? She had no doubt that his intentions were not honourable, but how dishonourable were they? She almost laughed, a mirthless laugh, when she found herself hoping he was just wishing for a willing woman to share a journey with. How had it come to a point whereby that was the best she could hope for! The laughter was followed by a another bout of tears. She stamped her foot in frustration wishing for her Aunt and Uncle all the more.

Her aunt and uncle returned after what felt like hours, but was likely less than a few minutes. After some fuss, explanations and packing they were on their way, heading back to Hertfordshire at a gruelling rate. The roads were in good condition and Elizabeth expended a little energy to keep the lanes flatter for parts of the journey, allowing their carriage to travel faster than it might have.

This was helpful for two reasons, the first was it kept her occupied, the second was their time spent on the road was lessened. Using earth magic to smooth out roadways was not new to her. Her father had encouraged her to help keep the roads around Longborn in good order. Smoothing earth in to a flat level path, whilst travelling at speed, was more tricky. She relished the concentration it took, for every minute she spent concentrating on that was a minute less her mind could dwell on her sisters plight.

They arrived home mid afternoon the next day, after sleeping a night on the road, and entered the house. The Gardiners stopped to greet their children and Elizabeth consulted with Jane.

"Oh Jane, you look so tired, how you must have suffered. Tell me everything"

"Well, mama is still a-bed. She has not left it since she found out. She was rather exuberant in her lamentations"

"So the whole household is aware of our misfortune"

"Kitty seemed less surprised by Lydia's folly, she was berated by father and has been very upset. Mary is so studious that I did not wish to burden her further. So it has mostly been myself looking after mama."

"Oh Jane. I am so sorry"

"It will all be well."

"Tell me how did papa take it?"

"I have never seen him so shocked. He was most distressed. When the colonel arrived they discussed matters for a long while in his study and then they left to go to London"

"And has he written to you?"

"Only once to say he arrived safely"

Elizabeth sighed "I see"

They had reached their mothers room and both ladies entered and sat whilst Mrs Bennet wailed at their misfortunes, blaming everyone except Lydia or herself. Elizabeth could only stand it for ten minutes but luckily was joined by her Uncle and Aunt, who had a way of calming Mrs Bennet.

They agreed their Uncle would travel to London on the morrow and mrs Bennet, feels that the battle would soon be won, began talking of wedding clothes. Elizabeth could not listen to this and left soon after.

Over dinner there was little conversation that was on any other subject than the likely ruin of their family name. Mary did some moralising over the loss of female virtue, which was about as well received as one would expect in this situation.

"What do you plan to do uncle?" Jane asked in her quiet way

"I shall fetch your father back to my house in Gracechurch street and we shall consult on any leads"

"Uncle I wish to come to London"

"Absolutely not Elizabeth"

"But Uncle, I may be able to help locate Lydia"

"How so?"

"I have been working on scrying, it's a concept by which you can locate someone, usually by their magic. I may be able to find her"

"How does it work?"

"I would need a map, and an object of Lydia's, one that has touched her skin and been exposed to her magic. Some gloves would be good?" She looked at Kitty who just stared back. "Can you think of anything that might work Kitty?" She prompted after it was evident Kitty would not comment.

"Oh, it is possible, I would have to look and see what she left behind"

Lizzie smiled "Thank you"

"Why can you not just do that now and tell me where to look?"

"The distance is too far uncle. I need to be closer. Maybe someday I will be able to look further but for now I am only newly practicing this spell and it would not be reliable at such a distance."

Her uncle frowned "how do you know my house would be close enough?"

Elizabeth paused, she really didn't know how far she could look. It was something she had only practiced once before and only locally.

"Honestly Uncle I cannot say it will be, but I have faith"

The frown did not go away, but she saw a spark of pride in his gaze.

"Is there no other way?"

"Please uncle. I really think I could help. It sounds like the colonel only had a vague idea where they might be. Locating them could prove difficult. I would like to help. Time is of the essence after all"

"I shall think on it and let you know my decision. I promise I will give it serious consideration, But I want your word that you will accept whatever it may be?"

She nodded and returned to her meal, knowing that further argument was pointless. Deciding at a plan would be in order if she were to go she turned to her younger sisters.

"Mary, Kitty. If I do go to London I wish for you to help me"

They both looked up a little startled. Neither had been asked for much before, being neither their mothers or Father favourite. Elizabeth saw their surprise and felt bad that way should have been so used to being neglected.

"Mama, as you know, has taken to her room. We cannot ask Jane to be the only one to care for her. I know she is trying at the current time but we must all come together as sisters to help each other. What did you just say Mary? Sisterly consolation? Let us try to help each other to keep mama as calm as possible. Do you understand?"

They both answered that they did and Kitty turned to Jane

"I am sorry we have not been there to help with Mama. I shall sit with her after dinner"

Jane smiled gratefully. "Thank you Kitty" the sisters grasped each other's hands for a moment, and just in that moment, they felt all might turn out well.

.

The next morning her uncle agreed for her to come with them but only under the restrictions set down by her father and himself. She agreed, grateful to be given the chance to help, and they set off for London. Mrs Gardiner staying behind to support Jane in looking after Mrs Bennet.

Elizabeth left Longborn with mixed feelings. She felt bad for leaving her sister behind but hopeful that she could aid in the search. Not for the first time she thanked the Lord for her gift, only sparing a brief thought for what might have been if she did not have any powers at all. Forced to sit at home and wait for the men folk to bring news. She shuddered and pushed such thoughts aside, focusing instead on the spell she was hoping would work.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - so I am hoping to keep up he pace towards the end but I cannot guarantee given my schedule. It's not too long now. Some excitement to come though. :)**

 **am loving the reviews again, some brilliant conjectures. Some closer than others. But I'm still not gonna give any spoilers, you'll just have to wait n see! ;)**

 **aparently scrying isnt isn't the accurate term for what Lizzie does in this chapter. Am happy to take suggestions for alternative terminology!**

 **...**

Chapter 28 - Scrying

The carriage arrived in London and Mr Gardiner dropped Elizabeth off before leaving to fetch Mr Bennet from his hotel which was closer to the disreputable part of town that Lydia was suspected to be in. Elizabeth settled herself in the library and consulted a few books, realising that it was the first night of the full moon that evening. A slight shiver went through her as she considered the implications of such a date.

Luckily her uncle kept extensive maps of London, to aid him in his business dealings. They weren't completely perfect but they would have to do. She set to work, pouring over one of these maps and holding the items of Lydia's that Kitty had suggested most likely to hold some remnants of her magic. She focussed on the objects then cast her senses out over the map, muttering the incantation as she did so, allowing her mind to direct her eyes. Not much happened at first and she was worried that the spell had not worked.

All of a sudden her eyes flicked to a raid leaving London to the South. It was a popular location for changing horses.

She saw an image of Lydia getting in to a Hackney, happy smiling care free Lydia. She breathed a sigh of relief and allowed her mind to follow where her magic led her. Her eyes followed a route in to East London and paused at an inn.

A flash of Lydia's face, no smile now, as they left the Inn and boarded a post chaise. The morning after maybe?

Her eyes followed a road again, pausing once again at a building. A sign for lodgings over the door. There was nothing after that. She tried to re cast, wondering if the power behind the spell had worn off, still nothing else. She slumped, exhausted, and quickly wrote the name of the lodging house and the street on a piece of paper.

She rang for tea and sat for a while, all she could do was wait.

.

It was mid afternoon before Mr Bennet and Mr Gardiner returned. They had stayed to search a few streets where Mr Bennet had thought Lydia might have been, but there was no luck. Elizabeth ran to them as they walked in.

"Oh pap, oh Uncle I am so pleased you have returned"

"Lizzie! What are you doing here" his stern words were directed at her Uncle"

"Oh papa, do not blame uncle. I wanted to be here. I can help"

Her uncle put a calming hand on Mr Bennet's arm before he started shouting about how his daughter would not be helping search.

"She thinks she can locate Lydia with a spell"

Elizabeth smiled "I don't think it anymore Uncle, I know it. I found where she stopped last"

Both gentlemen looked at her expectantly and she explained what she had seen and showed them the address. It was not far from where Mr Bennet had been looking and both gentlemen agreed to search it immediately.

"Well done Lizzie. This is most helpful. We shall have to talk about how you managed to make this work sometime soon."

Mr Bennet had been up early and not yet eaten so was urged to take a little food before setting off again.

.

It was not half an hour after they left that Lizzie heard a sobbing, at first she was confused, it was Lydia's voice but there was no one there, she sat forward on the couch looking around for the source of the crying. The sob ended in a scream and Lizzie jerked awake from where she was sat at her uncles desk, upsetting her tea cup in the process.

She reached with her magic to stop the liquid spreading but her magic only caused a finger of liquid to snake along the map, pausing at the juncture of the road with the boarding house. She frowned and concentrated again, whispering the incantation for locating someone a second time.

The finger moved onwards, a tea stained path crossing a few streets and coming to rest on a large warehouse.

A flash of Lydia sobbing again ripped through her and she gasped in fear for her sister.

She wrote the name of the warehouse on a scrap of paper and called for the footman.

"Jones this must be delivered to my father and uncle. There is not a moment to lose"

"Yes ma'am" he took the note and the gentleman's direction and hurried away.

Elizabeth's tidied the map, cleaning the tea and checking the places she had seen Lydia on her journey.

These new warehouses were about half way between Cheapside and the lodging house she had seen earlier in the day. It would have taken them about an hour to reach that part of town and it would take Jones equally long to catch up and find them, if they were still there. Her breath caught, if he missed them they would not reach home for almost another two hours, it may be too late. She did not get a look at where Lydia was but she felt her fear and she knew she was in danger.

She contemplated her options.

Sit and wait.

Or go out herself.

She knew that Peters, the last footman, would stop her, likely by force, if she tried to go out. There were no other men in the household, and none of the women would dare leave against their masters wishes. Could she venture alone? Should she? It would be dangerous.

She knew not who had Lydia, nor what they were planning to do. She knew she could defend herself but she had never used her magic like that before, not really. If she had to, could she? It only took a few more seconds for her to make up her mind.

She could not leave Lydia out there alone and afraid. She went to her room, luckily she was still wearing a dark travelling gown. She changed in to her boots and slipped down the servants staircase, not making a sound.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - I'm getting this chapter up now cuz I am working a long day tomorrow so I am unlikely to get one up then. None of the upcoming chapters have good places to stop so there might be a bit of outcry at cliffhangers. I apologise! If I could get it all up in one go I would!**

 **...**

Chapter 29

Elizabeth crept away from her Uncles house and tried not to let the dark disconcert her. The day had slipped away and night had fallen. She walked a few blocks and then hailed a Hackney, trying to give off an air of someone who travelled via hack regularly on her own. The driver raised an eyebrow but said nothing, clucking his tongue to get the horses moving.

The journey did not take long. Her Uncles house was conveniently located near the part of London that had many a warehouse.

"Ere we are miss. Not right nice around these parts" the driver had a kindly face.

"I know, I am meeting someone. Could you tell me which is the best direction to walk to find a Hackney for my journey home?"

The driver scrutinised the young lady, she looked a bit like his daughter, he did not like the idea of leaving a gentlewoman alone in this part of town.

"Would you like me to wait miss?"

"Oh, that is most kind, but I am not sure how long I will be."

He frowned "If ye walk ten minuets that way miss, there be a road that is frequented by hackneys. But I will wait a short while 'ere"

"Thank you"

She turned and got her bearings, she had not brought the Hackney to the building on the map, just round the corner, she did not wish to alert anyone to her presence.

She reached the corner and carefully peered round. A man was sat on a stoop lazing back against the wall smoking a cigarette and drinking something out of a bottle. She contemplated her options. She decided there wasn't many good ones and so decided on the most direct approach. She took a deep breath and walked out on the other side of the road from the man on the stoop.

A wolf whistle sounded and she looked over, then looked away as if she did not want bothering.

"Hey little lady, where you be headin'?"

She mumbled something and made to walk faster but he stepped across the street and blocked her way.

"Well, well, well, you be a nice bit o' muslin to be out late"

He reached out to touch her cheek, she suppressed the shudder and instead focussed on where their skin met, pulling magic as if through a straw. She saw his eyes widen in surprise and she pulled on his magic harder, depleting his store quickly. She watched him wobble and his eyes shut. She stopped pulling on his magic and she gave him a little push as he crumpled so he landed propped up in the doorway. He looked asleep. She checked, his magic was very low now and he would likely sleep for a good twelve hours.

She shuddered slightly as she thought about what she had done. It was cruel to deplete an energy source, it left the subject weak and poorly, much as Jane had been. There was nothing to be done for it, he was alive and would be well.

She nodded to herself then went to the door and listened.

There was nothing to hear, the building in front of her was old, not quite a warehouse but definitely an old business premises. It was completely dark. She extended her senses, looking for signs of magic or auras. She'd never tried this as a way of seeing people through walls before but it was similar to looking below the earth for Ley lines. She extended as far as she could and was rewarded with an aura, towards the back of the building. Definitely not Lydia's, not very powerful either. But he was pacing, as if guarding something.

She thought it was strange there was only one person so she extended upwards, still nothing. She thought through what she knew of this part of town, which was very little, but most houses in London had basements so she tried down.

Three auras became apparent. One was definitely Lydia. One seemed familiar but she couldn't place it, a militia man maybe? One was unfamiliar, but she wouldn't necessarily recognise everyone anyway. There were a few magical objects around too and she suspected Mr Wickham was there also.

Three people likely holding Lydia, possibly more if there were others like Wickham down there. Elizabeth knew she was getting herself in to something she would be unable to handle but what was the alternative? Turn back? Wait for her uncle who may still be over an hour away if the footman had any trouble finding him. Even with no trouble the footman likely had not yet reached the address and they would then have half an hours travel.

Too long.

She briefly thought about enlisting the kind Hackney coach driver but dismissed the idea. She could not put someone wholly unconnected to her in danger. He had no power and so would only be of use if he could fight, such was unlikely in a man of his profession.

No. Her only choice that she could see was to venture forward and try and delay whatever was going on downstairs, hoping that her father would arrive with some men. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door, wincing as the hinges squealed. She stopped and held her breath listening for sounds of discovery. After a minute of nothing she moved forward, leaving the door propped open with a brick. She crept through some large empty rooms and reached a door to the back room, she could hear the man inside pacing.

She stopped and thought again and decided that getting him out would be better than going in, so she scratched on the door until he stopped moving, she then stepped behind where the door would open and waited.

It pushed open and the man came out, a fireball in his hand, not well controlled but a flickering light filled the space. His hand curled around the door and she could see him scanning the room. She reached out and lightly touched his fingers and drew sharply on his power. His head whipped around but it was too late, the light in his hand flickered out just after she saw a look of surprise flit across his face. The next moment he collapsed to the floor with a thud. She managed to push him out of the doorway and allow the door to shut.

She felt the power of the two guards flowing through her. When you steal someone's power it can only stay with you temporarily, she could feel it leaking out of her, like sand through an hourglass. It would take a while to go completely. She rearranged her power shield to hide more of her magic aura, whatever she was facing downstairs would be better if they did not see how much she had.

She walked in to the back room, an old kitchen by the looks of it and immediately saw the door to the basement. There was a latch but no lock and rather than stop and wait she decided that pressing onward, before she lost her nerve, would be the best option.

She took a deep breath and started downwards.

 **A/N - so I don't usually shamelessly beg for reviews but I would love to know what your thoughts on who we will find in the basement? Three magical auras, one Lydia's one maybe familiar, one unfamiliar. (don't forget W doesn't have an aura, no magic!)**

 **The possibilities are endless... Well not really! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N. Hoping the early morning posting makes up for the lack of Saturday one!**

 **Loved the thought guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Clearly some thought has gone in to what might come up. I did have a few ideas for this point in the story. I hope you like what I decided to go with.**

 **Only one who was completely dead on, the rest of you had interesting thoughts and came close in some instances... I won't spoil surprise as to who, and there are too many of you to name all but well done guys! :)**

 **Unfortunately this whole scene, from e getting Jane's letter through to completion is about ten thousand words, so I've had to split it. I'm afraid today might be another cliff... Let's see shall we.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 30 - A pit, A plan and A plot**

As Elizabeth crept down the stairs she could see that the basement was being prepared for some sort of ritual. A pentagram was on the floor, elements were placed strategically around the room. Lydia was bound in the centre of the room. Elizabeth saw her sister was. Wide eyed, tears streaked down her, somewhat dirty, cheeks. She didn't look injured from where Elizabeth stood.

Wickham was stood talking to a man she did not know and someone else was moving just beyond her view.

Elizabeth had no training to fight with her magic, but her father had taught her some defensive tactics. Nothing that wasn't common sense, a line of fire between you and an attacker is a barrier, that sort of advice. She had no knowledge of how to make that useful on the attack, but again a certain amount of common sense could be applied. She thought of a few ways of distracting the kidnappers so she might get to Lydia.

She was just about to step further down the stairs when a clear, distinctly feminine, voice called out

"Are you going to join us?"

Wickham and the other man jumped and pulled pistols, swinging the barrels round to point towards the stairs.

Elizabeth lifted her chin and stepped down in to the room.

"Ah Miss Elizabeth, I was wondering who might attempt to find Lydia. I have to say I am surprised it is yourself. You never seemed the type to bother over much with adventure."

Elizabeth barely controlled her shock at the person facing her "Mrs Forster," she dropped in to a curtsy then laughed at herself for such a gesture at this ridiculous moment

"I am more surprised to see you here I daresay"

Mrs Forster had unwrapped her power, Elizabeth could tell now she had been doing so all along in Hertfordshire. That being said she had the same leak that Elizabeth knew she was displaying, a sign that she had been siphoning power off others. Elizabeth recalled the erratic nature of colonel Forster's aura, at the time she had put it down to regular over use through training but now the meaning was clear.

"Oh I am glad you are so surprised, there were some moments in Hertfordshire when I was worried I would be discovered"

"It was you who attacked Jane"

"Oh pish," She waved her hands as if swatting a fly "that makes it sound so awful. The dear came to help me, she should really be less trusting you know. I left her on her horse and sent it on its way. 'Twas not my fault that the stupid animal went so slowly that she got caught in the rain."

Elizabeth let the rage burn through her, her poor sweet Jane, the anger helped her focus on what needed to be done.

"I am curious, what is your plan here? You surely did not think you would be able to rescue Lydia by yourself?"

She thought quickly "I came to bargain for her"

That surprised the lady in front of her "and what could you possibly offer us?"

"What are you looking for?"

"More power deary, always more power. Currently we are working to try to gift someone with magic and our research has led us to this point"

Elizabeth's eyes went to Wickham, who was stood casually, still holding the gun pointing at Elizabeth.

"Why do you need Lydia?"

"We need someone with good bloodlines who is untouched and has a reasonable level of power. Such people are hard to come by."

"I fulfill that, switch our places"

Mrs Forster looked Elizabeth up and down, Elizabeth let a tiny bit more magic show.

"Yes you do have more power than your sister, and better training which cannot hurt our cause"

"I'll only co-operate if Lydia is allowed to walk out now"

Wickham walked up to Mrs Forster and whispered something, Elizabeth reacted too slowly but muttered the incantation to move the air so that she heard when Mrs Forster whispered back

"She'll not get far, Peter on the door knows not to let anyone out. If this works you can do what you want with her after"

They smiled at each other and Wickham dropped a kiss on her cheek, Elizabeth shuddered

Mrs Forester looked towards Elizabeth, her smile turning sickly.

"You have a deal"

Elizabeth stayed by the stairs as the other man untied Lydia. Lydia stumbled to Lizzie.

"Oh Lizzie, I am so scared"

"Hush Lydia, Tis ok" she gave her directions to the coachman waiting and slipped a coin in her hand and told her to go back to Gracechurch street.

"But Lizzie, I cannot leave you"

"You must Lydia." She lowered her voice. "Send Uncle's footmen back for me, as quick as you can Lyddie, don't stop for anyone"

She gave her shove in the right direction and Lydia stumbled up the steps, Lizzie just hoped that this Peter was one of the men she had drained earlier and not a third man.

"If you would be so kind Elizabeth" Wickham smiled cruelly at her whilst indicating with his pistol for her to sit.

Sit she did and allowed her hands to be tied behind her. She knew that most witches would control their power through their hands and that this position could be quite restrictive. She was lucky that there were many things she could do without her hands.

Mrs Forster stepped towards her.

"If you don't mind, we have some planning to do and I think you should rest, I doubt you'll continue to be this compliant. She touched her on the forehead and Elizabeth felt her pulling at her power. She strengthened the barrier so Mrs Forster could only take what was on show and then would meet resistance. Elizabeth pretended to sag as the last was pulled from her.

"She does have quite a bit of power that one. She should do nicely"

The other man spoke

"Are we not worried about the other little chit, could she bring back help?"

"Peter will stop her and bring her down soon I am sure"

Elizabeth heard the other man mutter something.

"Even if that is not the case we still have almost an hour"

There was some discussion and page turning. Elizabeth decided to start putting her plan in to action. She started by drawing on some droplets of water and depositing them in the pistols barrels to dampen the powder. This took a lot of concentration for she had to do all of this without being able to see much and needed to hide the magic she was wielding.

Once that was done she needed a minute to think through the next part, for she had not got any further in her 'plan' which she was starting to realise was less like a plan and more like a crazy choice.

Something she overheard from Mrs Forster made her go cold, it seems that an essential part of the spell was draining her completely, which would likely kill her. Witches could not live without any power.

Wickham was arguing for just killing her outright. She found her breath quickening, heart racing in fear. It took a moment to control her reaction. Panicking would not help.

She heard a creak up stairs.

"That'll be Peter with the chit" Mrs Forster said with confidence. Elizabeth tried to keep her slumped posture but she could not help turning her head slightly to better see the stairs, indeed a man's boots were coming down, and a familiar aura came in to view. It took all her strength not to react.

It was Wickham who responded first

"Darcy, what the devil are you doing here?"


	31. Chapter 31

**By popular suggestion I have changed the Darcy/younge interaction. Nothing new for those further ahead in the story.**

 **Slightly shorter chapter, but I wanted you to have a second this am.**

 **Let's find out what Darcy has been up to...**

 **Chapter 31 - Searching for whom?**

Darcy had been having the worst week, made all the worse by the glimpse of how good life could be when Elizabeth favoured him with her smiles and good company. From the moment he heard her mention Mr Wickham his brain had started working. He had not noticed the cold exterior he presented, nor the look of pain on Elizabeth face at his adieu. He had been focussed solely on the problem at hand.

The problem of Wickham. He had gone too far.

Darcy was home and shouting orders before he knew it and on the road at a similar time to the Gardiners. However he started his journey on horseback and went across the country and made far better time. By the time he reached Derby and hired a carriage for the next leg of the journey, he was tired and saddle sore but miles ahead of Elizabeth and her party.

He reached London not long after they reached Longborn and he set to work that evening. It was not hard to trace which part of town they went to, easier as he could ask after the colonel and the gentleman that had already been looking.

The next day he knew he needed more details. He had a few contacts and he had the advantage of knowing some of Wickham's old associates. He was making those enquiries when he was finally given the name of a boarding house.

It was early afternoon when he knocked on the door and found Mrs Young, agitated by his presence.

"Wickham Is not here sir" her tone was not friendly, or respectful.

"Where is he?"

"Hard times, sir. It is hard to keep a respectable business going. I could not find the space for him, and anyone travelling with him."

"so you saw who he was travelling with?"

" I said no such thing, sir" again the inflection on the sir was not respectful, more mocking.

"How much?"

"I am certain that a price cannot be fixed on loyalty."

They went back and forth on a price until they settled on far more that he should have. He knew it was worth it when she told him they were at another boarding house, a few miles away. Hopefully he could find Wickham and Lydia, return one to her family and one to the constabulary and be home soon.

He thanked her and left, negotiations had taken longer than expected and night had fallen. He steeled himself for the next step, mounted his horse and started off.

That was when it hit him, a familiar wave of nausea and then a pull on his aura, in a different direction to that which he was going.

His father had always told him that the Darcys possessed a talent, above the traditional magic, a family bond. Whenever a member of family was in trouble, if they were hurt or in danger, the Darcys could feel it.

Darcy had first felt it when his mother had been ill, he had insisted on coming home from Eton and had only just made it to her bedside before she died. He had felt it again when Lady Matlock had fallen and severely broken her arm and again when his father was ill. Every time the colonel was in France he felt a faint pull. That was they only time he ignored it, every other time he had acted on instinct. Darcy had felt when Georgiana was in danger with Wickham, he had not known why but he did not ignore the feeling and was grateful for that.

Now he knew someone was in danger, but the direction was curious and he did not have time for anything new right now. He thought about who or what it could be. Richard was in London, but in the west, this was pulling South. The rest of his family were In the north, Pemberley or Matlock, this pull was too close for them. Who was his magic telling him to search for?

He puzzled out who this could be when another wave hit him and a collection of feelings washed through him. A light lavender scent, a powerful aura and laughter. Elizabeth. Could he be feeling this pull for Elizabeth? Could he already consider her his family? This was the first thought and it was quickly succeeded by the second which was of Elizabeth in danger. His breath stuck in his chest, it could not be.

He kicked his horse in to motion and followed the pull, he could tell she was not far away.

He turned a corner on a street of warehouses just as a Hackney carriage rumbled away heading the opposite direction to the way he had come. Darcy didn't know who was inside but the pull was telling him she was not in the carriage, so he let it go. He found a place to tie up the horse and sent his footman to get some help. He had men scattered about looking for Lydia already, it should not be too hard to round up some backup.

He assessed the building, it seemed quiet, he almost missed the man asleep in the doorway opposite but once he noticed him he walked carefully over. His aura was so faded that the cause of his sleep was obvious. He frowned to himself, had Elizabeth done this? Was he on the right path? He had no way of knowing but just had to trust this instinct of his.

He entered the property, noting the brick propping open the door and looked around. He searched the downstairs and found the other guard, also drained. There were stairs up, but he could hear no sounds coming from up and so decided to look down first. When he swung the cellar door open he could hear the people below. Two or three maybe. He tried to walk quietly but he heard a voice from below acknowledge him and so just walked down, hand on the hilt of his rapier.

"Darcy, what the devil are you doing here?"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N - loving the responses to the last chapters. Yay Darcy is here. Someone pointed out that mrs younge would speak with better English. I thought that as I was editing, but I left it as is because she runs a boarding house in the dodgy part of town, too refined and she would be despised by her neighbours and clients. I imagined she would have gone with what situation she was in. I pictured her being versatile. I also thought she would like to be irritating to Mr Darcy. Neither supposition is anything other than my thoughts and I understand if people disagree. I may fix it at a later date.**

 **suddenylsingle - glad you got it right! :) well done. I loved your review, your thought process was fascinating! :)**

 **ps guys, over 200 reviews, thanks a million. Love you all!**

 **Anyway! fighting! Here we go...**

 **Chapter 32 - Trickery, tricks and the tricked.**

Darcy stopped on the bottom step. The first thing he noticed was Elizabeth, slumped and bound. He went cold and wanted to run towards her but he forced himself to show nothing and to take stock of what was happening. He willed his eyes to move away.

In front of him there was a man holding a pistol pointing at him, Wickham was a few steps away pointing one towards Elizabeth, and a vaguely familiar woman was stood by an alter on the other side of the room. This woman and the other man had power, the woman clearly had a reasonable amount of power, and seemed to be in charge. She was looking at him with interest and a calculating expression on her face. The man looked like he was just waiting for instructions.

He allowed himself to study Elizabeth, but tried not to be too obvious. She was sat slumped in a chair, minimal magic evident in her aura, but something in the tilt of her head told him she was not as helpless as she looked. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have time to concentrate and find the seam of her magic cloak but he was willing to bet it was there. Still his body tried to take a step towards her and he was stopped by the gun being waved in front of him.

Elizabeth was using the distraction of the appearance of the last man she expected to see, to her advantage. She had managed to loosen then knots and was in the process of slipping one of her hands out.

"Mr Darcy. How kind of you to join us" Mrs Forster was saying. "Wickham you never suggested Darcy was likely to rescue Lydia"

"It had not occurred to me. I suspect this is his attempt at rescuing Elizabeth"

Darcy hissed at the use of her name and Wickham laughed "sorry Miss Elizabeth" there was a sneer on the word miss.

"Well you are certainly welcome to join the party, but we will have to make you more comfortable" Mrs Forster nodded at her companions. They started towards Darcy.

At this point several things happened at once. Elizabeth had whispered the incantation to pass speech along, she knew Mrs Forster would notice but she would be up shortly

"The powder in the guns is wet" she saw Mr Darcy nod in acknowledgement.

At her use of magic Mrs Forster's head whipped towards Elizabeth and she took a step towards her calling "Fletcher! Rodgers!"

Elizabeth jumped up, sending a blast of air at Mrs Forster causing her to stumble back, she leaped towards Darcy. At the same time he drew his rapier and stepped towards her, turning so his back was to hers and he was facing the men by the stairs. Two men appeared from a door Elizabeth had not noticed. Both had swords but thankfully no pistols. The other man in the room tried to fire his gun and the pistol made a silly fizzing sound and nothing happened.

Darcy took a half step sideways turning Elizabeth so he was between her and the men with drawn weapons, trusting her to fend off the ones with no weapons.

Elizabeth created a line of fire between herself and Wichkam and the other man while Mr Darcy turned and engaged the two men with swords. She strengthened the flames so that they were too high to step over or through, but did not move beyond the line she created.

Elizabeth then turned her attention to each of the magical objects around the room. She unbalanced them, causing small explosions of gems and gusts of wind and sparks. One popped just beside Whickam and he jumped, stumbling backwards. Elizabeth could do nothing as he tripped and fell, banging his head on one of the tables. Elizabeth turned her attention back to the fourth man, he was trying to dampen the fire but his magic was no match for hers and the flames lept higher causing him to cry out.

Behind her Elizabeth could hear Darcy fighting the two men with swords. A glance told her he was an excellent swordsman, talented enough to throw some magic in to his fighting. Their moves were fast and precise. Elizabeth had no doubt that against either one he would be victorious, but against two? She had to keep hope and turned her attention back to the fourth man, who was searching for a weapon.

Behind her Darcy disarmed one of his opponents, cutting him on the arm as he did so, and turned to the other.

Elizabeth looked to Mrs Forster, she was gathering some of the papers and Elizabeth sent a whirlwind at her causing some to fly from her grasp. She looked at Elizabeth and hissed

"You tricked me"

Elizabeth only smiled

"Your power is far more than you let on. Together we could do anything"

"I don't want a part of this" she gestured round and noticed Mr Darcy stumble as his remaining attacker managed to catch his arm, she sent some earth magic to the ground under his opponents feet and caused the earth to shift, the man fell and Darcy regained his advantage. He lunged and landed a cut on the man's chest and a fist to his face, the man slumped to the floor and did not get up again.

Elizabeth's eyes moved back to Mrs Forster, who had started moving towards the stairs.

"No" she said

Mrs Forster looked around, she knew a loosing battle when she saw one, she plucked an ornate dagger off the side and threw it at Elizabeth with a screech then kicked up a flurry of wind and dust and was gone.

Darcy turned as he heard the screech and time slowed as he saw the dagger fly towards Elizabeth. He lept at her, knocking her to the ground and he watched as the dagger soared over their heads and at the fourth man, who crumpled to the ground as it hit him square in the chest.

Mrs Forster's wind had had the extra effect of fanning Elizabeth's flames, which were now spreading fast across the wooden tables and starting to catch the stairs. Darcy plucked Elizabeth off the floor and yelled at her to get out.

He then went over to Wickham, who was groaning.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed the rope that had been tying her hands and showed it to Darcy, he jerked his head in the direction of the other two men, who were awake but remarkable subdued. Once all the men had hands tied they started up, stepping gingerly to avoid the flames. Luckily all the men could walk under their own power, although Darcy did have to keep nudging Wickham. If one of the other men stumbled Elizabeth would use a bit of magic to prop them back up again.

They came across the man that Elizabeth had drained and Darcy lifted him with a groan.

Once out on the street all the men got bundled, none too gently, with their comrade who was still slumped in the doorway.

It was then that Mr Darcy allowed himself to truly look at Elizabeth. She was dirty, her dress was torn, her hair was unruly, tendrils escaping from her pinned simple style. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you...well?" He stumbled over the last word, realising what a ridiculous question it was.

She looked up at him, was she well? She had just rushed, somewhat recklessly, to save her sister. She had attacked and drained two men of their powers. She had willingly handed herself over to people who wanted to kill her as an experiment to try to gain power. She had fought off four men using power she had spent her whole life trying to hide. One of those men was dead and the house in front of her was burning merrily.

Was she well?

She realised she could do something about the last part but not much about the rest. She raised one hand to the sky and the other she reached towards the now blazing building. Darcy watched as flashes of orange and blue shot through her dark eyes.

The fire dimmed and it seemed to start raining, although only over the house. In a matter of minutes the house was just a charred, smoking, mostly intact structure.

Darcy watched as her magic dimmed slightly at the use, still she had more power left than many did everyday. He smiled at her and she ducked her head and fought the rising blush, how could such a simple look affect her so. Granted that simple smile contained a great deal of admiration and respect in it.

She smiled back at him and in that moment she felt perfect.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - So I seem to be getting reviews through in a bit of a random order. But never mind. They are all fab. Loads of people reviewing saying they wouldn't usually read fantasy but liking this. Really pleased you gave it a go and are enjoying the results. :)**

 **i'm hard to iron out the rest of my story, making sure I include all the bits I really want to. I don't think I'm gonna be able to tie up all the loose ends though, so I may have to think about a sequel. I'm enjoying writing magic so I may give it a go just for that reason, so many possibilities...**

 **Just a little expectation update - I am gonna keep trying to post daily but it is more likely gonna be just one chapter at a time. I am thinking of extra bits to write daily so I am slowing posting slightly. Hope that's ok with everyone! :)**

 **...**

 **Chapter 33 - Reality comes crashing down.**

Elizabeth realised that she had been asked a question and she was now just staring at the man in front of her. Granted he did not seem to mind the situation but still, she really should say something.

"In answer to your question Mr Darcy, I hardly know" she dropped her eyes from his face and looked around, wondering what to do now.

"Do you think the man who... The man Mrs Forster hit, do we have any way of knowing who he was?" The whole sentence was awkward and stilted.

Darcy looked at the fire "I doubt we shall ever know, although I will ask the questions of these gentlemen once they are safely in custody."

"Do we need to think about finding Mrs Forster?"

"I will speak to the colonel about that" she was becoming a little annoyed at his dismissive tone but before she could say anything he continued.

"I have men on their way, and likely a constable by now. Once someone suitable arrives I shall arrange for them to convey you home."

"I would not wish to put you to any trouble. My father and uncle are likely on their way. I a, quite capable" the last was said under her breath.

"I would be interested in the story that placed you here, alone"

Elizabeth's face clouded over, there was the disapproval she was expecting, for a moment she had felt he had appreciated her, now she wondered if she had been wrong. "My sister was in danger, sir. I would have thought you, of all people, would understand that such a situation was not one I could easily ignore"

Mr Darcy was silenced, he had not meant to insult. He was concerned for her reputation and wellbeing. Seeing her tied up had been one of the worst moments of his existence. His whole being screamed for him to get her out of there, someplace safe and far away. He reached out to her, running a hand down her exposed arm. "Forgive the manner of expressing myself, I meant no offence"

She blushed but was saved from answering by the sound of horse hooves and her uncle and father, along with two footmen appeared round the corner. They stopped at the sight of the smoking house, still warm, and then took in the scene before them. Both Mr Bennet and Mr Gardiner were off their horses the moment they noticed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, what in gods name are you doing here?" Mr Bennet's voice was full of concern

"It's a long story father"

The man turned to Mr Darcy "I sorely hope you have nothing to do with it"

Mr Darcy looked a little affronted "I assure you sir..."

But Elizabeth stopped him, a placating hand on his arm "father, I can explain, but I would rather do so at another time. Mr Darcy has aided me greatly in escaping from Wickham. Lydia is, God willing, already at home and the men involved are all there, with the exception of Harriet Forster who escaped and another gentleman who was killed at the hands of that lady"

Her uncle could see that she was tired and events had maybe gone far enough. He shouted to Jones to fetch a carriage and the constable when Darcy informed him of his actions which negated the second part.

"Mr Darcy, I should like to remove my niece from here before the constable becomes involved. I should like for her part in these events to remain as secret as possible, would you agree? It is not just her reputation I am concerned about." He gave him a knowing look.

Mr Darcy merely nodded and with that Elizabeth was bundled in to the Hackney and sent back to Gracechurch street with a footman for company.

Elizabeth fumed at her dismissal all the way home. Had she not found and rescued Lydia, did she not deserve some say in what happened to her? Deep down she knew it was the right choice. She had exposed her magic to people that were unlikely to be trusted and both her sister and her reputations were on the line. She sighed again, if only she had had another moment with Darcy, there was so much she wished to say, to ask. She shivered at the memory of his hand running down her arm.

The carriage pulled up to her Uncle's house and she was welcomed by the house keeper and a frantic Lydia.

"Oh lord, did the footman find you? I hardly knew what to do. Oh Lizzie, it has all been so horrible. Look my dress is ruined, and my other bag was left in the horrid boarding house. And dear Wickham was supposed to marry me but that horrid Harriet stopped him and then she... She.." Lydia sobbed.

Lizzie took a deep breath and gave her younger sister a hug.

"Lydia, I am tired. Father and Uncle will be dealing with this business for a long time to come, I think it best if we both retire"

"Lord Lizzie, you do smell"

Lizzie bit her tongue. Lydia was Lydia still. The hope that this experience would mould her in to a better person was fading by the minute.

"Indeed, I think I shall have a bath and then to bed"

She gave Lydia a little shove towards her room and wearily stepped to hers. She asked for water as quick as possible and heated it herself before sinking in to the tub to soak.

She thought back to the moment that Darcy had stepped in to the basement. She had felt a thrill of excitement that he had come for her, but now she remembered that he had not known she was there. Why was he in London! Why was he there? Was he looking for Lydia? It was all so confusing. She thought she would be unlikely to fall asleep but she was gone from the moment she lay down, a thankfully dreamless sleep claiming her. He last thought before oblivion was that of a tall wizard from Derbyshire.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N - not gonna take up your time and attention again, but just a really big warm thanks (and a virtual hug) to all the very detailed reviews after the last chapter. Thanks so much for all of your attention and for getting so involved in the story! :)**

 **...**

Chapter 34 The cold light of day

The next morning was busy, to say the least. Elizabeth woke to a quiet house at first but it was not long before Mr Bennet and Mr Gardiner were both awake. They all waited on Lydia rising before convening in the study to talk.

"Papa can you not tell me what happened after I left, why did you send me away?"

"Peace child, let us start at the beginning. Lydia, I believe that would be your part of the story"

Lydia gave a dramatic sigh "oh papa! It was so romantic! My dear Wickham swept me off my feet and asked me to marry him! Can you believe it? I, the youngest of my sisters" she giggled, "Mmarried! Oh it would have been so romantic."

The other occupants of the room suppressed their eye rolls.

"Clearly that has not happened, would you explain where things went wrong" Mr Gardiner was firm but his tone was kind.

"Well at first he was the perfect gentleman. He would buy us intimate dinners in the places we stopped and he was so charming"

"Lydia, enough. What happened?" Mr Bennet was losing his patients

"Well we stopped at a boarding house for a few days. Harriet joined us a day later. She said that she was so excited about our wedding that she wished to witness it, you know, lend some respectability. I laughed of course. Who cares about respectability when one is in love!"

"Lydia!"

She huffed but carried on.

"Well Harriet and Wickham were in and out but they said it would be best if I did not leave the house. Something about people trying to stop our wedding. It seemed to make sense and so I stayed. But it was so boring that one day I went for a walk. Wickham found me and practically dragged me back to the boarding house, scolding me like a child. I am not a child I said to him! Well after that I was locked in my room, but 'twas only a day later I was taken to that horrid place and tied up. It was terrifying father, I was so scared."

Elizabeth was unimpressed by the show Lydia was putting on, but she expressed the necessary sympathy anyway.

"Lizzie dear, it is time you explained how you came to be there. I believe my instructions to you were to stay in the house"

"I am sorry uncle, you see I had a dream...

She told the story up until she rescued Lydia, toning down how she managed to infiltrate the house.

"Why did you go down the stairs, why not find someone to get us?"

"Oh Uncle, there was no one nearby, except the coachman, and I needed him in case I got out. I could see there were only three in the basement. Lydia I recognised of course. I am sorry to say that I did not place Harriet Forster's aura, I only found it familiar. The other I did not recognise. But I thought I had a chance at delaying whatever they were doing. I knew you would catch up with me, I had no idea that they would..." She took a breath, shivering.

"Did anyone say what they were going to do?"

Lizzie looked down, letting the fear wash through her and then pushing it away. "They said they had been experimenting with ways to transfer magic from one person to another. They had been unsuccessful so far and their latest research had led them to decide to try..."

Her father patted her hand gently "Lydia needs to hear this part"

Lydia was unexpectedly quiet, taking it in.

"They were going to drain my energy completely, but Wickham was arguing for just killing me outright" she said it with a determined lift to her chin and an air of bravery she did not completely feel. Lydia gasped.

"Oh Lizzie"

The room was silent for a few beats.

"Lydia now you know the true extent of your folly. You trusted people who gave you no reason to and they led you down a path of ruin not just for you but for your sisters. We still have no idea of the damage to your reputation even if we are all relieved that both your sister and yourself are alive and unharmed."

Lydia sat silently, a tear making its way down her face.

"You may go my dear, we still have much to discuss."

Both Lydia and Lizzie rose

"No Lizzie, we need to hear what happened next if you please. I would rather Lydia did not hear the details" her father stopped any protest before it came.

Lizzie sat beck down, Lydia threw her a sympathetic look.

"So Lizzie" her uncle started kindly "you were at the point where Mr Darcy arrived I believe. Do you know how he found you?"

"No uncle, did he tell you anything?"

Her uncle just shook his head, an action mirrored in Mr Bennet, Lizzie frowned briefly, it was unlikely he said nothing. Still she could think on that later.

"Yes, Mrs Forster kept talking like someone would bring Lydia back, I am not sure why she hadn't thought I had removed the two guards, maybe she assumed I could not have done so. They may have been instructed to let me pass. I do not know. When Mr Darcy came down everyone was surprised. I managed to get a message to him to tell him that I had dampened the powder in the guns"

Her father cut in "you dampened the powder undetected?" He smiled proudly at her nod and motioned for her to continue

"I managed to get out of the bonds and then I... Then we..." She stopped

"You fought them? With magic"

She nodded, shame filling her at the idea of attacking another person. Her uncle guessed the direction of her thoughts.

"You had little choice my dear. The situation was not of your making, nor your choice. Do not fret over what happened. What was Mr Darcy doing throughout this?"

"He was fighting some other men with a sword. There were two others in another part of the basement, I had not seen them at first. They did not have much magic"

Her uncle smiled a twinkling smile "did Darcy save you? It sounds more like you saved him!"

Elizabeth smiled at him.

Her father cut in "let us not discuss the details, although I am certainly willing to find out how a daughter of mine fought off five people using magic, but mayhap we should save that discussion for another time" he smiled kindly at her and her eyes filled with tears. She nodded and then took a deep breath to continue the story.

"Mrs Forster gathered some paper and ran away, she used a powerful wind to disturb the dust so we could not see what she was doing, oh and she threw a dagger at me. Mr Darcy pushed me out of the way and the dagger hit the man behind me." She stopped an image of the look on the man's face flashing in her eyes.

"The fire spread and we had to get out. It didn't occur to me to put out the fire until we had gained the street. Twas not much later that you both arrived"

"What were the papers?"

"I cannot be certain, but they contained writings and both Harriet and Wickham were looking over them whilst discussing what to do with me, I believe they were her experiments" she shuddered again.

"I see" Mr Bennet turned to her Uncle and they shared a look.

"Father, can you tell me what happened after I left? What did Mr Darcy say? Did he say anything..'" She stopped before asking 'about me'

Her father sighed "he did not say much, merely that he had come across your location by chance. He knows of your powers" he gave her a stern look "and that we could be assured of his secrecy."

"But father"

"That's enough Lizzie. I am so proud of you but now I need you to do something else for me" he paused making sure he had her attention "you must return to Hertfordshire. I require someone to find out what the gossip is and to judge if Lydia needs to find a new situation"

Lizzie looked puzzled "what can you mean father?"

The two gentlemen exchanged glances.

"If the rumours are that she has eloped with, and been living with, Mr Wickham for almost a week then her reputation is forfeit, no matter the truth of the situation. Even if we told the correct story it would implicate you. Your reputation, as well as Lydia's, would be called in to question. We cannot allow that. However if the rumours are contained to Lydia going missing we may be able manage things. Do you understand child?"

Elizabeth hadn't thought about these consequences, she had focussed so much on the threat to Lydia, but now they were being pointed out to her she could not help but agree.

"Of course father, uncle. I shall do as you say"

"I shall order the carriage. It can bring my wife back. If you could keep the truth of Lydia's recovery quiet for now, so that we can best decide how to proceed?"

She nodded and rose to get her things together. In truth she had not yet unpacked so it was not long before she was once again on the road. She thought through her interview with her father and uncle, they were certainly keeping something from her, was it just about Lydia? Was there something else? The gentle rocking of the carriage and the lack of sleep lulled her in to a deep slumber.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 - how dangerous can gossip really be?**

Returning home was trying for Lizzie. Nothing had changed at Longborn. Jane was still her lovely self, her mother still wailed frequently, everything looked the same, and yet how much had happened in such a short space of time.

The news was not favourable. Everyone was talking about Lydia eloping with Wickham, living together somewhere, as well as Wickham's misdeeds around the town.

She had spoken to Mrs Gardiner about trying to spread a new rumour but the town was completely focussed on Wickham. They had enough proof from the servants at Longborn, who had heard everyone of Mrs Bennet's wailings. She had not held back when Lady Lucas came to call, who had been only too pleased to pass on what she had heard.

Lizzie wished to stamp her foot in frustration.

"What are we to do Aunt?"

"I am sorry Lizzie, but I do not think Lydia can come back here. Not if you wish to remain part of society. Even Lady Lucas has not come back to call after her first visit. Mrs Phillips is reporting less people are calling on her too. I believe you will be outcast if Lydia is returned unwed, even if you manage to spread the story that she was kidnapped by Mrs Forster, Mr Wickham was there, and they spent a few nights alone in an inn. She will be considered fallen"

"But she is innocent"

Mrs Gardiner gave her a sympathetic look "I know. But you understand the society we live in will censure her anyway, and you will all be tainted by association"

Elizabeth nodded in resignation and embraced her aunt as the carriage was announced, the horses rested. She handed the note to her father over and waved her goodbye, tears falling down her face.

Elizabeth felt for her little sister, who would either be sent to the country somewhere or she would have to find a man to marry, and quickly. With no dowry she had little other than her genteel status and youth to recommend her. Elizabeth could not think of many good men that would take her with this scandal attached. She hoped that her uncle knew a respectable tradesman that would treat her well. She did not stop to think about the effect on herself or her sisters.

There was naught to do but wait. The next day passed and the next. The third day after her return brought Mr Bennet home. The news he brought was the story that needed to be told.

Lydia had not eloped, she had been kidnapped, the motives of the kidnappers was uncertain. Her virtue was intact but a young officer was enamoured with her and asked for her hand after she had been recovered. So keen to begin their life he had requested, and been granted, a very short engagement. They were to be wed at the end of the week and were to travel to Newcastle where he had a captains commission in the regulars.

Elizabeth heard all of this and agreed it seemed the best story. Kitty and Mrs Bennet were dispatched to visit and spread the story. Jane was sent along to make sure there was no attempted embellishment on the part of Mrs Bennet.

Lizzie followed her father to his study and called for tea. Once she had poured them both a cup she sat down.

"Who is the officer and how much did it cost?"

"It was remarkably easy actually. Colonel Forster felt quite upset about his part in the whole affair, he was responsible for his wife after all, he also wished for that to be kept quiet and set about finding a suitable officer and making the necessary recommendations. Some relocation costs, a bit of money for the happy couple and the commission were all that was required, a vast deal less than I suspect Wickham would have asked for, had he actually pretended to elope with Lydia rather than the nonsense that actually occurred."

"But father, how?"

"Never mind that now Lizzie"

She knew she should not be asking, she wondered if her uncle had helped. But her father was right, she had no right to ask for answers, she was a woman and financial concerns were not for her to question.

"Father, I would like to ask about" she stopped, what was she hoping to ask? She could not very well ask her father if Mr Darcy had called for her, if he had asked after her, how ridiculous would she sound asking such questions. She thought about what she could ask.

"What happened after I left, that night?"

Her father looked at her for a long time, she tried to keep her expression neutral but she was not sure she managed, she was not very good at hiding her emotions from her father, who was?

"Are you sure you wish to know?"

She only nodded

"It was not long till a constable and some men from the bow street lot turned up. We explained that the men in question had tried to harm a young lady and Mr Darcy had come across them and stopped the whole thing. The lady in question, we said, fled the scene, which was not far off the truth. We named Mrs Forster and speculated they were all part of some cult which experimented with moving, storing and stealing powers. Which again was the truth"

Elizabeth nodded again. Could one nod too much?

When her father said no more she prompted "and how did you leave things with Mr Darcy?"

"He said he would prefer his name to be left out of the reports. He did call the next afternoon." Elizabeth's heart lept for a moment "but he said he was on his way back to Derbyshire and wanted to take his leave of the Gardiners. I suspect that was his main reason for calling."

She nodded again. Again? really?

"Did he" she trailed off

"Now Lizzie, I know you and he shared an interesting experience. He assured us of his secrecy about your powers but I know you, someone else who knows of you is too much temptation. I am concerned that too many people have seen what you can do. It is dangerous. Most especially with this Forster woman still loose. You need to be careful. It is best he goes back to his part of the country and we stay here."

"So he will not return"

"I do not believe he will"

Another nod, this one accompanied by blinking back tears. She changed the subject.

"Are we to see Lydia before she goes to the north?"

"Yes I suspect they will pay a visit. That Sanderson fellow is quite amusing, and he and Lydia are rather amusing together."

Lizzie couldn't help the frown that crossed her face, but she did not comment. She spent the rest of the day wandering the fields around Longborn. The gossip machine was in full swing by the time her mother returned and before a few days had gone by the whole of Meryton was telling of Lydia's plight and rescue at the hands of her dashing hero soldier. No one mattered that these details had been left out. Apparently any adventure that ended in a marriage was acceptable to the residents of Meryton.


	36. Chapter 36

**Wow, so four hours and about twenty reviews. I seem to have you guys on tenterhooks. So I have had a whole evening to go through the rest of the story, and I made the slightly upsetting discovery that I haven't actually finished writing it. Totally thought I had. Oops. So I'm gonna get working on the ending. I've edited the rest but it still needs a little work, so I will get on that as I go too.**

 **Two chapters tonight might mean none tomorrow, but I shall try!**

 **Thanks to the latest reviewers - suddenly single, lynned, student871, jwgriff, Gaskellian (love your story btw), lpinney, nancyjeanne, nanciellen, r, Tina, raey and the guests also. Thank you all. I know there is a lot of annoyance over the sexism. I agree. Mr Bennet was one of my least fav characters. He really could have done better, and he knew it he was just lazy! I know at seems pale in comparison to the malicious Bingley girl or the Wickham con man but it always seemed to be bad to me! Anyway...**

 **Chapter 36 - The Newly married couple.**

When Captain Sanderson and Mrs Lydia Sanderson came to Longborn for a short visit there was even more excitement for the gossip wheel. Elizabeth had to admit that Sanderson, whom she had barely spared much attention for before, seemed like a likeable fellow. He had taken charge of Lydia admirably and they both seemed adorably enamoured with each other. Their auras did show some interesting flares when close. He was magical, but not powerful. She was really pleased to see that he was encouraging Lydia to study and practice her magic.

They were a sweet couple. She hoped it would last. They were not staying long, for Sanderson wished to visit his family on their way to Newcastle.

"Sister, may I impose upon your solitude?"

Elizabeth jumped with surprise. She had been contemplating her aunts latest letter which had been in response to her entreaties to explain why Mr Darcy had called the day she had left. Her aunt had written with very little detail but enough to suggest that Mr Darcy had been to visit for more than the brief call her father had suggested.

"You may, the imposition is not unwelcome"

"I hope not. I never had any sisters, I should hope not to offend one before I had a chance to really know her" Elizabeth laughed, "shall we take a turn?" He added offering his arm.

"So you are to Yorkshire? I would not have guessed you were from that part of the country"

"Indeed, my accent is not so pronounced. My father owns a neat piece of land there, about the size of Netherfield"

"Is that so? It sounds charming. You must miss it"

"Yes, sometimes. But I was the youngest of four sons see, so the estate was never going to be mine. A new home is what I have always aimed for"

"The lot of the younger son and the daughter?" She added a lilt that implied the question

"Indeed," he smiled "my second youngest brother is an attorney, but he loathes London. I am pleased to say that he will be coming to join your uncle here in Meryton"

"That is excellent news, uncle has been wishing for a clerk for sometime" she wondered if this had something to do with Lydia.

They had turned away from the house, she looked around there was no one nearby.

"Brother, I hope you do not mind me expressing my gratitude to yourself. What happened was.." She paused to find the words. "Lydia was careless, but she did not deserve what happened. My whole family is grateful for you"

He patted her hand where it lay on his sleeve

"Tis not me you should be indebted to. I am content in my marriage Miss Elizabeth, but it has been an advantageous match for me also"

She looked at him puzzled

He merely smiled at her and pulled her in to motion again, walking around the hedge that gave them privacy and started back towards the house.

"I hope we can be honest with each other, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I would like that"

"Then perhaps we shall talk more on this subject in the future, if you should wish it."

He turned to her, bowed over her hand and gave it a kiss before returning in to the house. She stayed outside a moment contemplating what had been said and not said. Clearly her new brother was a fan of riddles, but this one seemed to imply that he was financially well off for this marriage, commissions were not cheap but that did not seem to be all that he meant. Her father could not have given them much, could he? Her mind brought her back to Mr Darcy, could he have been involved somehow?

She took a deep breath of fresh air and decided to leave it alone for now. Her first brother and youngest sister were leaving on the morrow and she for one wanted to enjoy their last night at home.

An odd comment about Mr Darcy, by Lydia of course, sent Lizzie back to speculating about how he came to be involved in things. She resolved to write to her aunt to see if she knew any more about the matter.

She did not have to wait long for a reply.

.

 _My Dear Niece,_

 _I must say I was surprised by your letter. I had thought you acquainted with the particulars of these terrible events. You were very sly in your last letter, implying knowledge you did not have. But I suppose now you have enough information to draw the wrong conclusions. It would be better for me to acquaint you with the whole._

 _Mr Darcy did call the afternoon of your return home. He stayed for a visit with myself and spent more time with your father and uncle. He was most kind to myself and asked after yourself and Lydia. The purpose of his meeting with your father was to discuss the plans for managing the situation. Mr Darcy did not wish for his name to be bandied about as gossip any more than we wished for your role in the situation to become apparent. They knew of the gossip in Meryton and so hatched a plan._

 _Colonel Forster located the suitable candidate and made the promotion recommendation. Your uncle paid for his accommodation in town and your father paid for his travel and arranged for a place for his brother with your uncle Phillips. Mr Darcy insisted on being part of the whole. Citing his responsibility for Wickham and trying to take the blame upon himself for not exposing his character earlier. Of course your uncle and father argued but he was most insistent. I believe they gave in just because they wanted the business dealt with and the argument was taking too long. Certainly longer than Wickham deserved._

 _As it was they allowed Mr Darcy to purchase the captaincy in the regulars and I believe he gifted some money to the couple, although he did not disclose what amount or even if he did, this was my supposition after watching them converse one afternoon._

 _I believe my husband felt Mr Darcy had another motive for his charitable endeavour and that belief was the main reason for us allowing his actions. If I have supposed too much I am sorry and I shall say no more. I must add that I do like him very much._

 _Yours with affection_

 _Aunt Madeleine_

.

Elizabeth did not know what to make of this letter. The insinuations about herself and Mr Darcy were the first thing she noticed. It made her hope and fear, fear won out. Her aunt must be assuming too much. The part about Mr Darcy funding Lydia's new situation was confusing, but his reasons were just so that she could believe he felt that way. Mr Darcy had gone to Derbyshire and she had no way of contacting him. She desperately wished to know what he thought of the whole but everytime she thought on it she came to one conclusion. He must despise her and her family.

What respectable family would raise a daughter that would allow herself to elope? What family would raise a daughter that would go on her own to a warehouse in London? What man would wish to be connected to a woman who could fight with magic. Why would Mr Darcy want her after her unladylike display and her apparent lack of concern for the danger she put herself in? He must be congratulating himself on his lucky escape.

Her Aunt's words came back to her 'another motive' but she could not credit such assertions. She counselled herself to think no more on it lest she raise hopes that may not be met.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 The return of the gentleman of Netherfield.**

Life at Longborn returned to a semblance of normality, apart from Lizzie's equanimity. Lydia wrote tolerably frequently and did seem to be enjoying her time in the north. Her comments took on an element of maturity and Elizabeth was hopeful that she had learnt from her experience after all.

Kitty became less silly without Lydia's influence, Mary was still Mary, but Lizzie hoped that with some encouragement she might become a tolerable companion. Jane, well Jane was still melancholic and Elizabeth could not help. She felt a similar loss, an ache for the company of someone beyond her reach, yet she still did not quite understand why. Why should she ache for the company of a man who felt she was beneath him? Who had not shown any interest in coming back for her.

It was in this frame of mind that Lizzie received the news that Netherfield had been opened again, Mr Bingley had returned. She kept hoping for some mention of friends who came also, but her efforts were in vain. Meryton seemed afflicted with a deplorable lack of curiosity and no one enquired about who was to come with him.

The Bennet ladies were sat in the parlour, three days after his return, when Kitty spotted Mr Bingley on his horse coming up the drive.

"La, it is Mr Bingley, he has come to call!"

Mrs Bennet lept up with a gasp and ran to the window, much as a young lady would if she were waiting for her beau. Lizzie looked to Jane, as Mrs Bennet flapped around the window, she had turned pink but appeared to be calming herself.

"Who's that with him?" Kitty asked her mother

"Oh who knows, some acquaintance I suppose"

Kitty thought a moment "It looks like that gentleman from last year, the tall, proud one"

Elizabeth looked up, shock evident on her face

"Mr Darcy," her mother confirmed "well I'll be. He has quite the cheek showing his face in these parts after what happened with Lydia"

"Mama!" Cried Lizzie "whatever can you mean?" She had not thought her mother knew about Mr Darcy's involvement.

"Well he was friends with that Wickham fellow, he should have stopped him before he almost ruined our dear Lydia"

Elizabeth frowned, so much was wrong with that sentence.

"Mama, you cannot mean you blame Mr Darcy for Wickham?"

"For not stopping him when he was a child, wickedness like that always shows in childhood" she said this with such an air of authority that she did not expect a reply, she flounced across the room and sat in a chair "I will tolerate him for Mr Bingley's sake of course" she added before Elizabeth could say anything else and she knew she would have to be content with that, for now, for she could hear the gentleman in the hall and they would be upon them momentarily.

Twas lucky for Elizabeth that her mother had distracted her so thoroughly for it gave her no time to think on if she was happy or nervous to see Mr Darcy again. When the gentlemen entered she barely raised her eyes to greet them. Mr Bingley was warm as always and polite in the face of Mrs Bennet's ridiculous chatter. He seated himself near Jane and was so charming that he soon had her talking on trivial matters.

Mr Darcy barely spoke two words before retreating to the window and his eyes, guarded as always, barely gave anything away. They were more often fixed on her sister than her. Elizabeth managed to greet him, a greeting that was returned but not elaborated on, and hey both fell silent.

Once the allotted calling time was up the gentlemen rose to leave but not before Mrs Bennet secure them for dinner the following evening. As soon as they were out of the door she went in to a flurry of organisation and barely spared a glance for her daughter's, apart from to pat Jane on he hand, before bustling out to speak to the cook.

Jane and Elizabeth sat for a time then rose to discuss things privately.

"Oh Lizzie, now that this first meeting is over I feel so much more at ease"

"Do you now?"

"Yes for I know I have the strength to be friendly without expecting more. I see now that he is just a charming gentleman and must not have known he was engaging my heart"

Elizabeth had seen both of their auras, Jane's in particular had brightened with every exchanged word and smile. She was convinced his had done the same. But having seen her sister's heartbreak earlier that year she did not wish to raise expectations. She did not trust in Mr Bingley's constancy, something she could never respect in a man, and so did not wish to raise her sister's hopes.

She contemplated warning Jane off the man for this reason, but Jane was far more forgiving and she knew she would accept any reasonable explanation for his abandonment. She hoped he told the story delicately, if he chose to do so.

Elizabeth could then turn her attention to her own encounter. Why had Mr Darcy come only to be quiet? Had he just come for the sake of his friend? That did make sense and Elizabeth was saddened by the possibility. She would have to be guided by his behaviour on the morrow.

.

The following day the Bennet household was full to the limits. All the local families of import had been invited. Elizabeth had been instructed to serve the tea before dinner and was stuck at the table, surrounded by ladies. She had barely managed to greet Mr Darcy and was desperate to do so. She had decided in the course of the morning that they had shared an experience worth something and she hoped he would allow her to express her thanks for his rescue and his aid to her silly sister.

She was thwarted for the first part of the evening and, having helped her mother lay out the cards for dinner, she knew Mr Darcy was seated near her mother. Elizabeth had tried to question her but could not think of a reason to place him anywhere else, except near his friend. Which Mrs Bennet did not want as she wanted Bingley to focus on Jane.

As dinner was called and people filed in she was perplexed to note that Sir William was placed next to her mother. She glanced to her father who was talking quietly to Mr Darcy, both gentlemen chuckled and headed to the other end of the table. Elizabeth was baffled, the only person who would dare move the cards was her father but she could not understand why he would do so, unless he knew something of her feelings. If that was so, why the warning after the events in London? The idea that her father should guess those feelings, when even she did not understand them, made her feel somewhat cold. She made her way to her seat, next to Mr Darcy, with her eyes downcast and her fingers trembling. She loved her father but he teased mercilessly and she did not wish to be his object with such a crowd.

Dinner was successful, to all intents and purposes. The meal was displayed well, the servants timely, the wine plentiful. Jane and Bingley grew steadily more ignorant of their partners for dinner, apart from each other of course. Elizabeth watched them through her lashes smiling slightly.

"How are Mr and Mrs gardener?" Came a soft voice from her right.

She started slightly and turned, momentarily stunned by the warm eyes on her "they are quite well, I thank you." She paused "and your sister?"

"She was established back in London and with her master. She misses the country already"

Elizabeth smiled slightly "she was a charming hostess"

Mr Bennet asked about plays that Darcy had seen and between the three of them they remained well entertained throughout dinner.

After dinner the whole party stepped outside for some magical entertainment. Jane managed a few wind twisters, which Elizabeth added her water to to make some impressive towering columns of water. Some of the guests managed some water fountains, Darcy put on a show of lifting a large rock and floating it around the guests, made more impressive by Mr Bingley sat on it at the time.

Mr Bennet threw up some fireworks which were quite impressive, only Darcy noticed Elizabeth stood close to him, lending her power and control to his efforts. They were a very eloquent way to end the magic, everyone appropriately awed and then the whole party started towards the door.

"That was some fine magic Miss Elizabeth"

Why did she shiver whenever he spoke her name? She turned to look in to his face, which was guarded, but maybe there was hope there.

"Likewise Mr Darcy, I have never seen someone trust a friend enough to allow them to be raised."

"Mr Bingley is remarkably easy to persuade" he blushed realising the implication.

Elizabeth only smiled "was it persuasion that brought him back?"

"No, merely realisation"

Elizabeth nodded, satisfied.

"And yourself Mr Darcy, what brought you back?"

"Unfinished business"

She raised an eyebrow "indeed?"

She was about to ask a question when Mary put her head out of the front door and gave them both a look.

Mr Darcy offered his arm and escorted Elizabeth inside.

Elizabeth was pleased with the evening, at least the start of it. The rest left her little time for conversation with the only person she really wanted to speak to, she was pleased to see her father engaging him in conversation often and was a bit suspicious of how they came to be close. Her father had mentioned very few interactions with him during the escapade in London. She would need to talk to him.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N - thanks guys, everyone seems to like that E and D are back together. Some of you obv hoping all will be sorted. Sorry, Not quite all done yet though, still Lady C and her meddlesome ways... :) but still, on that the home stretch now. Slightly shorter chapter today. I'll see if I can get another up tonight, no guarantee!**

 **Chapter 38 - The brightest of all auras.**

The next day Elizabeth was hopeful that Darcy would return with Bingley but he did not. She realised that to visit three days in a row would be tantamount to announcing the banns in Hertfordshire, there was enough gossip about Jane and Bingley given the two visits and his behaviour for the evening.

The reason for Mr Bingley's visit soon became apparent, some meddling machinations of Mrs Bennet were completely to his purpose and he found himself alone with Jane and wasted no time in proposing.

When Elizabeth returned from writing a letter she found them close together near the fireplace, their hands clasped between them. They were murmuring things to each other which she could not hear but the intimacy of the scene sent a pang of longing through her. Their auras were almost one, and shone so brightly it was hard to look at. Violet streaks ran through both of them, clearly they were feeling with their whole being. She filed it away for a later date and would have quitted the room had Jane not invited her in and asked for her congratulations. She embraced both warmly and said with real feeling how happy she would be to have Mr Bingley as a brother.

He left to speak to Mr Bennet and Jane quitted the room to speak to Mrs Bennet, preferably out of anyone else's earshot.

.

When Bingley returned Elizabeth was quick to give her congratulations a second time.

"I am the most fortunate man in the world, she is an angel"

Elizabeth smiled and agreed whole heartedly.

"My friend wished me to convey his particular regrets at being unable to be here today. He was aware of my, uh, intentions and did not wish to be in the way."

Elizabeth's smile grew brighter at such news.

"Your father has been generous enough to invite myself to shoot tomorrow, I am certain my friend will join me"

The last was said casually, but Elizabeth understood the message was for her.

"He will be most welcome" she hoped her message would be equally understood.

Mr Bingley smiled and nodded and further conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Mrs Bennet and Jane.

The rest of the day was spent in a fluttering of excited chatter, discussions of dates and general planning. Mr Bingley and Jane were adorably bashful, each sneaking looks at the other and mostly just wishing they could be alone. But alas the weather was too poor to be outside. Water was in the air and the occasional shower was frequent. Even Elizabeth would not have been able to keep an area dry if she had wished it, not without severe consequences elsewhere. Not a compromise she was willing to make, even for her dearest sister.

.

When the gentleman departed for the evening Elizabeth and Jane retired to their room to discuss the events of the day.

"Oh Lizzie, Tis too much. I am so happy"

"And so you should be dearest Jane. Even if you did not say so, I can see it in your aura, it is blinding"

"Oh Lizzie, you always though auras brighten with Love."

"Indeed I did, and if yours were any brighter I fear I would go blind. But I cannot complain, you are most fortunate"

Jane smiled her beautiful smile "he is the most affable man"

"And quite taken with you I dare say. Might I enquire how long had you been alone when I, inadvertently, interrupted you?"

Jane blushed "not too long" the reply was almost a mumble, Elizabeth was intrigued, Jane did not mumble.

She affected and air of disinterest "and did you make the most of your time alone?"

Jane blushed again, deeply.

"Oh Jane, you cannot hide from me"

Jane looked up and smiled "we may have kissed"

Elizabeth's raised an eyebrow "did you now? Can you share what it felt like?"

Jane lay back and looked at the ceiling with a sigh "it was wonderful, I cannot describe it. But it made me feel warm all over, as if I had fire magic," she sighed again and Elizabeth smiled.

"Well you should get a good nights sleep, dearest, and we shall have to see if we can arrange for a few stolen moments again sometime."

Jane gasped, shocked but then giggled and the girls lay down to sleep.

Elizabeth lay awake long after Jane's soft breathing become regular. The scene between Jane and Bingley had been so tender. She longed for that, for something she had never had. Her bond with Jane was strong but it was not the same as what she had witnessed. She suspected the relationship between a man and wife could be so much more. Society restrictions meant that intimacy was rarely displayed, it was considered ill bred to do so, and so one could presume that such intimacy was uncommon. Elizabeth did not want a marriage by which she was little more than an ornament on a gentleman's arm, or a breeding vessel for the next generation. She wanted companionship, laughter, love. She wanted a man who wanted to see her everyday and have conversations rather than just exchange pleasantries.

Her mind went to Mr Darcy. Her recent interactions had been memorable. He listened when she spoke and did not try to discount her from topics that were 'unladylike'. And when he smiled at her, well she knew what Jane had meant about feeling warm all over. If he could make her feel like that with a look what would a kiss do to her? A pleasurable shudder went through her followed by the realisation that she could not see herself marrying any other man.

The shock of such a thought was enough to make her gasp out loud, luckily Jane did not stir. How could he have gone from being the last man in the world she could marry to the only man she would consider? She should have realised what was happening to her. Hadn't her thoughts been full of Mr Darcy ever since, well really ever since his letter, but certainly since Derbyshire. She closed her eyes and suppressed the groan, she had rejected a man that was, in personality and temperament, most suited to her.

She, Elizabeth Bennet, was in love with Mr Darcy.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N - so latest response has put this story over 300 reviews, my most reviewed story so far! So nancyE nancyJ, lee, Doris and gaskellian. Thank you, and the extra chapter tonight is for you guys! :) 😘**

 **Chapter 39 - An encounter desired and denied, another unwanted and yet unavoidable**

Elizabeth did not fall asleep easily that night, but she woke refreshed enough and determined to speak to Mr Darcy today to try to discover if there was any chance for them. If not she needed to clear the air with regards to Lydia. She dressed with care and was awaiting the arrival of the gentlemen with Jane, hoping she looked calm on the outside if not the in. Luckily no one, except Jane, noticed her disturbed spirits and Jane merely threw her a puzzled glance and was contented with Elizabeth's small shake of the head.

When the knock sounded at the door Elizabeth felt her heart beat faster in her chest, she bent her head over her needlework and tried to distract herself for the moments before the gentlemen would arrive. She knew her aura was erratic, but the only one who would likely see it was the gentleman who would hopefully understand.

"Mr Bingley ma'am" the voice of Mr Hill, the Bennet's long time butler, brought her head up the frown present on her face for anyone to see.

Mr Bingley, and Mr Bingley alone, stood in the door and was smiling at Jane. Mr Bingley stayed only half an hour with the ladies before Mr Bennet came in to take him off shooting. The conversation had revolved only around the wedding, date still to be decided, and that evening's plans. No mention of his missing friend. Mrs Bennet dominated the conversation and could not care a fig about the missing gentleman.

No one noticed Elizabeth slip out of the room after the gentleman's departure as Mrs Bennet had turned to Jane to discuss flowers.

.

She walked the gardens lost in thought, why had he not come? Had Mr Bingley spoken to him? Had he decided that she was expecting too much and had taken himself away for fear of raising expectations that could not be met.

It came to her attention that her emotions were allowing her magic to escape her control. This was not a problem she had ever encountered before making Mr Darcy's acquaintance. She had always had a mild temper but rarely let it show and it never affected her magic control. She laughed a little at herself. After last nights revelation she understood why her emotions were so closely related to her magic in the case of this gentleman. It would not do to act so erratically every time the name Darcy was mentioned.

She stopped her pacing, for that's what it had become, and focussed. The air was restless, the plants were disturbed and moisture was erratic in the air. At this rate she would cause a storm.

Elizabeth made sure she was well hidden and sat down, palms flat on the ground, magic extending out to rebalance the magic in the surrounding area. The air she stilled easily after dispersing some of the moisture that had accumulated. She reached in to the earth, directing some magic to the unsettled plants around her.

She took a deep breath, allowing the flow and order of magic to order her feelings also.

She thought through the situation and was faced with two options.

One, Mr Darcy had left due to a concern about raising expectations he had no intention of meeting. The other was that something had occurred to take him away. The first would mean the end of her hopes and if that were so she would have to make the best of it. She had always thought she would live with Jane after her marriage but Mr Bingley's close relationship with Mr Darcy would make that impossible. She would have to hope that one of her other sisters married well enough, or that her aunt would take her in.

If the other option he would likely return, she would see what he was like then and have to ensure her behaviour matched his. That being decided she nodded to herself and returned to the house.

.

Later that afternoon the gentlemen returned and Mr Bennet bade the ladies a quick farewell before retiring to his study, well pleased with the society of his son in law to be. Mary was at the piano and Elizabeth and Kitty were discussing Jane's dress when a carriage was spotted on the drive.

Mr Bingley, who had been wishing for only Jane's company, suggested a walk in the garden to which Jane happily complied which left Mrs Bennet and two of her daughters to greet the unknown visitor.

Elizabeth felt the blood drain from her face at the strident voice that filled the hallway before the guest was announced, what was she doing there?

"Lady Catherine De Bourgh ma'am"

The housekeeper barely got her words out before the lady in question swept in to the room and sat down

"That lady must be your mother"

Elizabeth was not sure that the question was addressed at herself, or if it was even a question but decided to answer "yes ma'am, mama allow me to present Lady Catherine De Bourgh"

"And one of your many sisters?"

Mrs Bennet found her tongue, Elizabeth was not certain that was a good thing but there was little she could do to stop her

"Yes my lady, that is my youngest but one, her name is Catherine" she stressed the name as if the similarity would curry favour

"My youngest of all is lately married and the oldest is walking with a gentleman who will soon be part of the family"

"This is a most inconvenient sitting room for the summer, the windows are full west"

Mrs Bennet looked a little confused, they were in the east parlour after all, but she merely nodded in agreement, for who would not agree? Silence reigned for a few beats and Elizabeth, while not wishing to attempt conversation herself, still dreaded what her mother might say.

Mrs Bennet was just drawing breath when Lady Catherine rose "Miss Elizabeth, would you favour me with your company for a stroll in that pretty little wilderness" she indicated the patch of wildlife that Elizabeth had disturbed and set to right earlier that day. Elizabeth looked, it did look brighter than usual, more flowers were open, the leaves looked greener, she grimaced slightly, she must have over done the earth magic.

She was hurried up the stairs by her mother and grabbed her bonnet and pelisse and joined Lady Catherine to take a turn about the garden. They were barely out of sight of the house before Lady Catherine turned to her

"You can be at no loss to understand what has brought me here, Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"No ma'am, I cannot account for the honour of seeing you" the slight sarcasm on the word honour was, thankfully, missed.

"You cannot be ignorant of my purpose but I can see you mean to be coy. Well I am celebrated for my frankness and so will not demure. A report reached me this very morning to tell me that you are on the verge of being united with my nephew Mr Darcy. What say you?"

"I am at a loss as to where you would hear such a report"

"That is not the point, are you ignorant of it?"

"I am sure you did not hear such a thing from me, and as I said earlier I was not aware of the reason for your visit. You can surmise that I knew not of such a report, if one exists"

"If one exists? Are you saying you are not the very person spreading such lies?"

"I would not do such a thing, nor can I see a reason to do so"

"I assume you hoped to force my nephew in to offering for you through a sense of his honour being engaged"

"You have underestimated my character Lady Catherine. I would not act in such a way"

"If you are not the person spreading such a report it must have some basis, however feeble, in fact. Are you involved with my nephew? Impossible thought at should be"

"If you deem it impossible I wonder at your asking me to clarify"

"It ought to be so, but you may have used your arts and allurements on him, you are moderately gifted with magic, how do I know you have not cast some sort of infatuation spell on him?"

"Such spells do not always work the way the caster wishes, I would never use magic to manipulate a human emotion for many reasons, that being one of them. If I had used my other, arts, as you put it, I should be the last to confess it."

"I require you to deny such a situation"

"Your coming here would be seen as confirmation of such rumours"

The lady paused, she clearly had not thought of that possibility "Mr Darcy cannot marry you. He is engaged to my daughter. What say you now?"

"If he is so, you can have no reason to suppose he would offer for me. If he felt he was not bound by honour to his cousin I would have no reason to deny his application"

"You would deny their attachment? You would deny him a marriage of noble blood and consequence? Are you so selfish that you cannot see how good such a union would be for them? You are not part of his sphere and could never hope to fill Lady Anne's place at Pemberley. The shades would be polluted by your presence and that of your connections. You would bring no dowry and your magic is mediocre at best. You would be a disgrace, his whole family would disdain you"

Elizabeth felt the insults wash over her, knowing they were likely based in truth, but her courage rose regardless.

"Such heavy misfortunes I am sure. But the wife of Mr Darcy would have many sources of pleasure" she put just a slight, subtle hint on the word "that she could have no cause to repine. If Mr Darcy does not lament my connections they can be nothing to you. If he finds my accomplishments acceptable then your opinion is immaterial"

Lady Catherine huffed "I have more objections though. Your younger sister disgraced herself by running off with an officer and the affair was patched up leaving her married to another. Likely with child by the first. The whole situation is appalling, that you would think to connect such a man to such a scandal. "

Elizabeth had had quite enough "My younger sister suffered at the hands of a rogue magic thief. She has married an honourable man who had become attached to her and maintained that attachment in the face of adversity. Her marriage is celebrated by our family and our new brother is cherished. My family's business is none of your concern and your interference is as unwanted as it is ill-mannered. I would ask you to leave here at once"

She turned and started walking away but Lady Catherine was not finished.

"Not so hasty if you please. I have not had my answers. Tell me if you are engaged to my nephew"

Elizabeth would have ignored her but a footman, of Lady Catherine's, had stepped in to her path as she reached the carriage. She turned.

"I am not"

Lady Catherine had the audacity to heave a sigh of relief "and will you promise never to enter in to such an engagement?"

"I will promise nothing of the kind, I will not be importuned any further. Good day"

Elizabeth was seething but turned with dignity, raised her eyes to the footman. He took one look at he fury there and stepped out of her way and she entered the house without a backward glance.

Luckily she encountered no one in the hall, she did not notice the door to her fathers bookroom open and the gentleman watch her storm across the landing, he shut it silently.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N - am having difficulties with the site. Not managed to read the reviews after last chapter. Hoping that I'll still be able to post.**

...

 **Chapter 40 - Lying rarely pays, but sometimes it can lead to clarity.**

Dinner was torture for Elizabeth. Her mother had assumed that Lady Catherine had passed on a message from Mrs Collins but still was asking after their conversation with annoying persistency. Elizabeth tried to demure but ended up out right lying. Not something she usually approved of or engaged in.

Her father was regarding her and she noticed the scrutiny and tried to make more of an effort to join the conversation, to deflect his attention, but her mind kept wandering.

Wandering towards London and an encounter that may, or may not, be happening.

She knew that Lady Catherine was unlikely to leave things as they were. She could reach London that evening and she was unsure if she would be able to find Mr Darcy or not. Would she talk to him about his family commitment? Would that mean anything to Mr Darcy? Could the outright acknowledgment of his family's disapprobation persuade him to look elsewhere for a bride, if he even had been reconsidering her? Could he be sat, even now, with his aunt laughing over her bizarre behaviour given his total lack of interest?

She hardly noticed the end of the meal but she was recalled to the present by her father's entreaty for her to sit down to chess in his book room. They allocated magic levels, for she had an unfair advantage usually, and infused their pieces and then made the opening moves in silence before he spoke again.

"I take it you do not wish to discuss Lady Catherine's topic of conversation"

Elizabeth started "I have told mother everything of substance"

He smiled at her "You are certainly more adept at deflection than out right lying my Lizzie. I may not have your skill but I can still see when an aura flickers with black deceit. It is not something I have seen often in yours."

She frowned down at the board and made a move, as if she was concentrating on the game. He made a counter move and continued.

"I do not wish to know details, but I imagine her nephew featured heavily"

She paused, a knight held aloft and she looked in to her fathers astute gaze.

"I had a letter from Mr Collins suggesting a concern. It would have been amusing had I not been in London to witness the goings on there." He looked straight at her for a moment more and Elizabeth felt she was six years old again having been caught sneaking sweet buns from the kitchen. She jumped when he spoke again

"Are you going to put that down Lizzie?"

She looked down, momentarily forgetting where she had planned to place it. She put it down and the fight began, leaving her rook far weaker than she would have liked.

"You are not attending dear girl, you forgot where my strengths lay"

He moved another piece and easily captured her magic depleted rook.

"I do not know what will happen from here on. I do not wish to raise hopes" he held up a hand to stop her protest "If there are any that is. I would only say that a little faith may be called for."

He took a breath and made another move, then spoke again, as if he topic had changed completely.

"Mr Bingley told me that his friend had been called urgently to London, something to do with the case against Mr Wickham."

Elizabeth felt she had never heard any news so welcome, at least she knew he hadn't run away from her, whatever his aunts actions may effect. She moved another piece.

"But father, you suggested I forget him, that he should stay away"

Mr Bennet sighed, moved a chess piece and looked up "That I did. I could see you two had a connection, something between you after that night. I was concerned where that might lead. He is a proud man, I could not see him seeking a connection with our family, especially after Lydia. I did not wish for you to think on him. I am still unsure if he will come back but I think he deserves more credit than I have given him. I spent some time with him in London, and here, he seems to be a good man."

They lapsed in to silence and the game progressed. Elizabeth found her mind so inconstant that Mr Bennet won fairly easily.

"I should have suggested a full power game, I may even have won with your level of distraction."

Elizabeth merely smiled.

"You will need to focus more in company, we would not wish for any good natured gossiping Lucases to think you are pining, imagine if that news got around." He winked at her and smiled.

She smiled "you are correct of course papa, I shall be myself again. Thank you"

She got up, kissed him on the cheek and retired for the night. It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep.

.

"Mr Bingley" came the announcement, the following words making her jump "and Mr Darcy"

She managed to stab herself with her needle and gave a little yelp of pain, immediately putting her finger in her mouth before grabbing a spare scrap of cloth to press to the tiny puncture wound. She rose and curtsied, keeping her eyes downcast, not knowing she could face whatever was in his eyes.

"Mrs Bennet, Tis such a lovely day outside, I was wondering if Miss Bennet might agree to a walk? Mr Darcy has just this minute arrived from London and wishes to stretch his legs also. Maybe Miss Elizabeth could accompany the three of us?"

Elizabeth looked at Mr Bingley, who looked over at her with a cheeky smile. Her eyes darted to Mr Darcy but he was turned to her mother and his face held his usual expressionless mask.

Jane readily added her voice to the plan and things were soon settled.

The foursome walked out and followed a path that would lead them through the woods of Longborn estate. Jane and Bingley soon fell behind the other two and Elizabeth found herself in a state of anticipation, part fear, part excitement, knowing this walk would decide the course of her happiness.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N - argh, I am sorry about the cliffy, not my fault. Well maybe a little bit. But anyway here is the chapter that everyone wants! ;). I am sorry I didn't get to read the reviews yesterday they were so positive, thank you all so much!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 41 - A walk, a talk, a laugh and a kiss.**

Elizabeth knew she had an opportunity, so far she had walked in silence beside the man who held her heart. Mr Darcy, never one for speech when silence would do, seemed content.

In fact Mr Darcy was in a state of agitation, if Elizabeth had thought to look at his aura she likely would have noticed. He always felt tongue tied around Elizabeth but today was worse. Today seemed to be the day that would decide if his life would continue or if he would be thrown back in to the pit of despair he had been living in,

He had hope, there was enough there to keep his head up, to keep him putting one foot in front of the other, but he had thought there was no doubt before, and that had not gone well. He looked at the sky, clear blue and sunshine. A storm would be noticed here, he smiled inwardly remembering the impressive magic that Elizabeth had wielded that day, who knew a magician could create a storm. He flicked his gaze to her face, it was filled with uncertainty, unease. Was she uneasy because of him, was she unhappy to be here? He knew he would have to say something soon, but how to begin?

He was saved the trouble by the welcome sound of her lovely voice.

"Mr Darcy," she began firmly, "I can go no longer without thanking you for your aid with my poor sister. Lydia made a comment which made me believe you had something to do with the matter, after the events in the basement, and I wrote to my aunt for information, you must not blame her for telling me the little she knew. I must thank you for the sake of my family for they, most of them, do not know to whom they are indebted."

"I am sorry, I meant to keep you from knowing that which might make you uncomfortable"

She smiled "I think a little discomfort is a fitting punishment after how I have behaved."

She saw the confusion flash across his face "to what do you refer?"

She smiled, a sad smile "so many things" it was almost a whisper as she looked up in to his face, she addressed the easiest "I was reckless, you must think so"

"I would admit that your actions in London, for I assume you are referring to that, were not necessarily ones I would have suggested. However I do not think you found yourself in a situation that you could not handle. I believe you would have been quite capable even without my assistance. If we are being truly honest I needed your assistance more than you needed mine."

The look she gave him made him want to gather her in to his arms and never let her go. A look of pure joy.

"I thank you for your acceptance, it means a great deal to me. I would still wish to thank you for your assistance for Lydia's marriage, on behalf of all of my family."

"If you are to thank me, it should be for yourself alone. I believe I thought only of you."

She coloured and ducked her head.

"I must speak plainly Miss Bennet, my affections and wishes have not altered since last April and I would wish to know if yours are as they were then or if there is any.. " he trailed off "one word from you and I will speak no more on the subject"

They had stopped and were facing each other on the path, trees sheltering them from the view of others.

"I find my feelings hard to describe. They have undergone such a transformation. It turns out I hardly knew myself before and now, sir, you can be assured that you have my sincerest devotion"

He reached up and cupped her face, Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned her cheek in to his hand, relishing the touch

"And love Elizabeth?"

"I will love only you"

A look of heartfelt delight spread across the gentleman's features and Elizabeth smiled in response, feeling her insides melt with just the warmth in his look

"Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth. You have bewitched me, body and soul and I love you, most passionately. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"

Tears sprang to Elizabeth eyes, there was only one thing to say, two simple words.

"I will"

For a brief moment the two felt they were the only ones in the world, all else faded as they looked in to each other's eyes. Then Darcy's eyes flicked from Elizabeth's eyes to her lips and her breathing hitched. She tilted her chin, ever so slightly, a subtle invitation. Darcy needed no other and his head dipped his lips brushing hers in the most light of kisses, he withdrew slightly and observed that her eyes had drifted shut and he leaned down again. This time the pressure was greater, lips moulding and moving against each other, his hands drifted down her back gathering her close to him in a tight embrace.

Suddenly he lifted her and was twirling her in the air, her light laugh contagious and he chuckled in response. He remembered the feeling of power that flooded through him on the steps of Pemberley, that was a drop in the ocean compared to this moment. He felt as if he could do anything, control anything. He shot some fire magic in to the air, and a shower of colourful sparks burst out, a pattern of reds and golds slowly cascading down. Elizabeth looked up,

"Impressive Mr Darcy, I did not know your fire magic extended that far."

He chuckled and looked down at her happy face, "until just now they did not, my little magic muse." He placed another gentle kiss on her lips and then tucked her arm in to his and they continued on their walk, meandering their way through the gardens.

It did not take long for the topic of his aunt to come up.

"Miss Elizabeth, I believe I owe you an apology"

She frowned "for what pray tell?"

"For my aunt's abominable behaviour"

Elizabeth smiled "you are not responsible for your Aunt's opinion or her words"

Darcy smiled grimly "I cannot let myself off so easily, her opinion was one I might have shared if someone had but asked a year ago. I cannot believe how wrong it was of me, or her, to hold with such ideals. I am so sorry that she felt it appropriate to abuse you so. I understand you acquitted yourself with both spirit and decorum, although she tells it with a different opinion"

Elizabeth laughed "I can well believe it"

"Her tantrum, for it can be described as little better, gave quite the wrong impression on me. It taught me to hope, hope that I had scarce allowed myself to feel before. I knew had you decided against me you would have openly acknowledged it"

Elizabeth laughed again, she felt she had not laughed this much in months

"Oh yes, you know enough of my frankness to believe me capable of abusing you to your relations, after the way I abused you so abominably to your face"

"What did you say at me that I did not deserve? I behaved appallingly and was well in need of the set down you so eloquently delivered. Your words, aided by your magic, were profound and their effect deep, I remember the turn of your countenance clearly. You said had I behaved in a more gentlemanly manner"

"Do not repeat what I said then, it was an opinion made under such a false impression of you. Had I but known your character I would never had said such things"

"No Miss Elizabeth," he stroked a finger down her cheek. "My Elizabeth" she felt a shiver go through her "I deserved to be spoken to in such a way, my behaviour at the time was unpardonable"

Elizabeth laid her hand on his cheek, forcing his words to stop

"Let us not quarrel about the share of the blame, we neither of us behaved as we should. Let us think of the past only when it should bring us pleasure. Tis my philosophy you know"

They smiled at each other and Elizabeth dropped her hand and the couple walked on.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42- An engagement and a new outlook on life**

Twas almost two hours later that they returned to the house and Darcy disappeared to discuss matters with Mr Bennet.

"Is here something I can help you with sir?"

Mr Bennet looked at Mr Darcy. Outwardly Darcy was all calm and composed, his master of Pemberley exterior had not failed him yet. Mr Bennet smiled inwardly and looked instead at the aura of the young man before him. He, like Lizzie, had enjoyed studying auras. He had laughed at many a inconsistency over the years that could only be seen in an aura.

Mr Darcy's aura would have made him laugh out loud if the situation had called for it. It was bright, brighter than even his Jane's of late. It was streaked with flashes of orange, as if he was filled with fire. But it was erratic, inconsistent, as if the great Mr Darcy were fearful. With a chuckle Mr Bennet knew exactly why this young man was in front of him. He decided this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Why Mr Darcy, your aura looks a little off today, are you ill sir? Suffering under an ailment of some kind perhaps?"

Mr Darcy looked confused, he had noticed his magic was pulsing, currently he could almost feel a physical pull towards the parlour where his Elizabeth was.

"I don't believe so sir"

Mr Bennet chuckled "I beg to differ. Your aura would not lie to one such as me. I can see that there is something terribly amiss."

Mr Darcy was getting a little frustrated, he had barely been able to get a word in.

"Mr Bennet, I need to discuss something important with you"

"I see."

"I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage"

Mr Bennet raised his eyebrow "indeed. Well of course you are aware that Lydia is settled, Jane is engaged to your best friend and even mrs Bennet would not support her throwing Mr Bingley over for yourself. I suppose Kitty might do for you, although recently I have grown quite fond of her"

Mr Darcy looked horrified "no Mr Bennet, I wish to marry Elizabeth"

"Well well, that took you long enough to get to the point. Must be that serious condition that is afflicting your mind, I hear love can do that"

The confused expression on Darcy's face cleared. "Yes sir, that it does"

"I assume you have spoken to my daughter about your request. She would not take kindly to you speaking with me first. You know how powerful she is, I assume you would not wish to be on the receiving end of her ire"

Mr Bennet was shocked by the full bellied laugh that came from Mr Darcy.

"I am afraid to admit it, sir, but I have already been on the receiving end of it. The thunder was most impressive"

"Well well, my Lizzie can make thunder eh? That sounds like a story I would like to hear. But maybe another time. For now I will send you back to the ladies. You have my blessing but I must speak to Lizzie about something before you announce anything if you please. Could I trouble you to send her to me?"

When Darcy returned to the parlour he made his way to the table that Lizzie was sat at and asked her, quietly, to go to her father.

"Lizzie, is it true, you have accepted Mr Darcy?"

"It is father."

"I must ask if you know of his involvement with Lydia"

"I do father"

"And you are not accepting him out of a sense of obligation or gratitude for his services to yourself and Lydia?"

Elizabeth was shocked "no father. I would not do that"

He smiled gently at her tone "I had to make sure my dear. I was uncertain about your feelings for the gentleman and I do not wish for you to enter in to an unequal marriage. You would not enjoy such a state. But lately I have come to realise that Mr Darcy is a good man, and an interesting one too. He will make a good husband to you, if you both are able to overcome your naturally stubborn natures." He grinned at his daughter who looked sheepishly back at him.

"Was that the only objection father?"

"Yes, I could not have parted with you for anything less than a match of affection my dearest Lizzie, you will do very well together. "

Father and daughter embraced, both blinking away the tears that threatened, before they both returned to the drawing room.

.

Elizabeth wisely chose to tell her mother in private of her engagement to such an eligible man. Her effusions were as loud and well meaning as they would have been embarrassing had anyone else witnessed them.

"Oooh, child. Ten thousand a year, a house in town, powerful children, an earl for an uncle. Oh you have made your mama very happy. Oh he is e most handsome man. Oh and so powerful, you will do well together. Oh how wonderful for your sisters. He must forgive me for disliking him so, he is everything charming."

Elizabeth tolerated it for a while then quietly left to go to her own room, where she was joined by Jane and Kitty to discuss the events of the day.

"Well Lizzie, I do not need to be able to read auras to say that you are positively glowing. I take it your walk was most satisfactory" Jane raised an eyebrow.

Lizzie laughed "Yes, the exercise was most beneficial"

"And the company? Was the conversation stimulating?"

"It was indeed Jane"

Jane lent across the bed and pushed Lizzie gently "come now, tell me"

Lizzie let herself smile, a full radiant smile that had been wanting to get out for hours. "Mr Darcy and I are engaged!"

Kitty squealed, then asked "Lizzie, I did not know you liked Mr Darcy"

"I know Kitty, but many things have happened. I am sorry to say that I have kept a lot from you. I am sorry."

She still looked puzzled so Elizabeth told her a little about what happened in London. Kitty was shocked at what could have happened and cried as she hugged her sister.

"You are stronger in magic than you let on, aren't you? I always knew you had better training, but I never really thought about how much magic you have. Papa is right, I am one of the silliest girls"

Elizabeth and Jane exchanged guilty glances

"Now listen Kitty. You are not silly, and you have plenty of magic, it is just untrained. Papa discouraged training after he saw how much I had, he was worried we would become targets for magic thieves. He was right to be worried but clearly he went about it wrong. We need to train you to see what you can do. I also think some defence training would be good for all of us, what say you Jane?"

They all agreed and embraced. The three ladies talking late in to the night about magic and love and kisses.

.

From then on you would find Kitty reading or practicing her magic whenever she was able. She managed to develop her wind well and managed to get the other three elements up to a reasonable basic standard. Elizabeth was proud of the dedication she gave to it and told her so regularly. She also convinced Mr Bennet to take notice and he found a willing and able student in his second youngest daughter. He also found a sense of humour which resembled his own and found comfort in that.

Both Elizabeth and Jane tried to talk Mary in to learning more defensive magic, but she was not ready for the changes in the family. Lydia's plight had only confirmed her fear that virtue was the most important asset. Elizabeth recognised she would need time and gentle coaching to improve herself. She vowed to try and was hopeful that without Lydia and Jane to draw their mothers attention Mary would have a chance to become her own person.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N - last two chapters up tonight. It's been epic guys, thanks for coming on this journey with me.**

...

 **Chapter 43. An ending, and a beginning**

From that day on both Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley were regular visitors at Longbourn. Jane and Bingley favoured quiet corners in the house. Darcy and Lizzie favoured walking together. There was always a chaperone for either couple nearby, but more often than not they were so wrapped up in each other that they did not notice.

One day Lizzie and Darcy were just setting out for a walk, Kitty with them. Mr Darcy was puzzling over Elizabeth's sister. He had noticed changes and decided to ask about them. Kitty stopped to practice waves against the flow of the stream and he began.

"Elizabeth" she smiled at the familiar shiver at the sound of her name on his lips "What has changed with Kitty?"

"Whatever can you mean?"

He smiled at her teasing tone "Her aura is stronger and more steady, and I have noticed she is more uh" he paused and blushed adorably "I mean when we talk it is" he trailed off again

"Interesting?" She nudged him and shot him a cheeky smile

"Not quite the word I wanted, but I suppose it will do"

"Yes well she seems to have had a revelation. I think she was always trying to get attention from anyone. Lydia seemed to be the centre of it and so she emulated her. It took recent events to show her what that behaviour will lead to. She decided that having training would be beneficial, and that flirting would not be. I think she wishes to never be a target of a man like, well like Lydia was"

A shadow passed across his face

"I have men looking for Mrs Forster. Wickham did not give much away. It seems he was in a relationship with her and had convinced her to find a way to gift him magic. Who knows how sincere he was. The colonel seems to have been completely duped by her. He had no idea what she was doing. Likely she told him of Lydia's flight as it allowed her to leave all the sooner and catch up with them, her intention all along. While he was coming here she was already plotting her next step." He took a breath, running his hand through his hair, a sure sign of his unease.

"The other man may have had useful information, we believe he was party to the plan, but we cannot question him. The two with swords were just hired muscle. They knew nothing. All we have gathered is they were a separatist group from a cult who's main objective was to steal and store Magic. I believe they were the only ones trying to gift it to Wickham. Most of these people would think a non magic user beneath their notice."

Elizabeth eyes were downcast, her voice soft.

"Are we in danger?"

Darcy lifted her chin with his fingers and smiled at her gently. "My men will find her I am sure, and if not you are more than a match for her. But it may be prudent to practice some offensive magic as well as defensive"

Elizabeth's eyes widened "You would allow me to learn that?"

He quickly looked around, no one was in sight so he gathered her in his arms and lent his head down, his lips brushing her ear "I would teach you myself if it kept you safe"

She drew back, looking in his eyes, seeing the depth of his love for her and the fear that she may be in danger. She smiled slightly at him then lifted her lips to meet his. A soft, tender kiss, sealing their commitment to each other. As Darcy drew back he saw something in Elizabeth's eyes, a longing that mirrored his own. She reached up on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his again. He responded as any man in love is want to do when kissed by the object of their desires.

He pressed against her and crushed her lips to his, moving against each other, moulding their mouths together. Their magic reacted to the proximity, auras combining, magic pulsing out. The ground shifted slightly, their earth magic meeting and causing a disturbance.

The movement caused them both to stumble slightly, they drew apart and both had a slight blush on their cheeks. Both laughed at their matching expressions, a mixture of surprise and desire. Darcy grinned at her.

"Well if that's the reward I get for suggesting you learn something, I shall have to think of more things for you to learn. What say you to Latin?"

She chuckled "quod non similis Latine"

He laughed again, "I see I shall have to be more creative then. I ink it would be safer anyway to stick to just the one lesson. I am not sure my self control could manage another." He smiled at her, dispelling some of the tension.

They continued on their walk, Kitty catching them up after a few moments to ask about what she was practicing, showing them her wind spiral, little gusts of wind cooling the warm faces of the engaged couple.

.

Neither couple wished to wait for a long engagement. Jane and Elizabeth did not wish to spend months planning a wedding, every day allowed Mrs Bennet to think of something more, bigger, brighter. Darcy was more worried about having Elizabeth under his roof, and his protection. Bingley would have made everyone happy if he could do, but was quite amenable to the suggestion of a quick engagement.

Darcy found himself impatient in a way he could not remember being. He felt like a child who wanted a toy and could not have it. He knew at time would pass and he would be able to take Elizabeth home but every day seemed to stretch before him. Snippets of life with her were all that kept him going. The two days he spent in London, attending the business of life and getting married, seemed endless. He raced to be back by her side and did not feel right till he was there. Stolen moments and kisses were bliss and torture combined.

He had started teaching her about magical fighting. The only practical application so far was to reverse the flow of power when someone was trying to steal it. Once the pull of magic was against you it was hard to reverse that, he was teaching her how. He liked this teaching as he needed to touch her skin to practice. Sometimes it was just fingers, but occasionally he would get to put his fingers on her neck, or shoulder. Bliss and torture.

Time passed as it was want to do and the day dawned for the joint wedding. Lizzie and Jane woke early and spent the morning together, knowing this was the last for a while. They giggled and smiled and cried their way through their toilette, each promising the other to always stay close and to meet very soon to discuss married life. It ended too soon and their mother bustled in shouting instructions and generally ensuring that everyone did what she expected.

By the time they were ready Lizzie was tired. She thought back and realised that the last weeks before the wedding had been trying on her nerves. She laughed at her own observation, maybe she and her mother were not so different deep down. Whenever Darcy was in company with her relatives she worked hard to shield him from the worst of their vulgarities. She knew he was accepting of her relations, but there was only so much one could be expected to take.

Stolen moments with him had been all that kept her going. Her intimacy with her betrothed was increasing and she could not help but be excited about what was to come. After all if their first two kisses has resulted in fireworks and an earthquake who knows what could happen?

It was not long before she was on her way to the church and all feelings of tiredness were forgotten. Today was the day she was marrying her Mr Darcy and she could not be more excited.

Happy was the day that Mr Bennet handed over his two most deserving daughters. As he looked around the church at the people who had come to celebrate he could not help but be content.

The new addition to the neighbourhood, Mr Sanderson, was a nice young man. He knew Mrs Bennet was already plotting he should marry one of the remaining unwed Bennet daughters. Mr Bennet was not so keen to lose anyone else so soon. He knew he would feel the loss of Elizabeth and Jane. Although Kitty had made some remarkable improvements lately.

He looked to the Lucases. Mr Collins and Charlotte had returned for a visit, he smiled to himself. Mr Collins had tried to dissuade him from allowing Elizabeth to wed Mr Darcy. Stating some ridiculous, Lady Catherine related, reasons. Mr Bennet had openly laughed at him. 'Twas a shame really, he doubted he would be hearing from Mr Collins any time soon and his letters were always so amusing.

He looked to the shy sister of Mr Darcy, and the smart Colonel. Both seemed friendly and he thought they would treat Elizabeth well. He had talked to Mr Darcy about how Elizabeth would be received in his circle, Mr Bennet could not help but worry about her being censured. Lady Catherine may be ridiculous but there were enough people like her in the first circles that they could make her life uncomfortable. Mr Darcy had assured him that no one would insult his wife and be admitted to his society. He only hoped that was likely to be true.

His eyes turned to Jane and Mr Bingley and he almost chuckled at the matching smiles on their faces, yes they would do well together. Both of them so obliging that every servant would cheat them and so generous they would likely exceed their income.

Finally he turned his eyes to Lizzie, her gaze was fixed on her husband's face. Eyes shining, full of love and respect. His attention was no less fixed and Mr Bennet felt a twinge of sadness that he has lost her. No, he shook himself out of such thoughts. She was marrying a good man who loved and respected her and would treat her well. He would visit often and would see her become a mother and a great woman.

He could not remember feeling such contentment before. A sense that everything had turned out right.

 **A/N - so that's my latest story. I tried to mostly keep to cannon with this one, more so than my others. I hope you have liked what I have done with it. I really enjoyed writing it and have a few ideas for a sequel. If you have liked it keep an eye on my profile.**

 **i am still enjoying writing, my OH is pushing me to publish. I may think on it but I like to publish here, you guys are great.**

 **My other what if story that keeps floating round my head is the what if Wickham managed to run off with Georgiana. I have only come across a couple of those stories and I didn't really like where they went. Is there any interest in that? I'd take recomendations for a good version of that story if I am missing some.**

 **anyway, that's it from me folks. I'm not as good at checking reviews once I've completed stories. But any readers are gratefully received, review or not. So thanks for taking the time to read my story!**


End file.
